Since Blackbird
by thisuseristaken
Summary: This is the love story between Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel. You've seen it on TV, but you haven't experienced the full thing. This is every detail of Blaine and Kurt's relationship from when Kurt sang the classic Beatles' hit, Blackbird. This is Klaine's full, unabridged story. (Begins Season 2, Episode 16) (Rated M for language, violence, and smut) (Chapters posted Mon/Thurs)
1. There is a Moment

A/N: Hello to everyone that stumbles across this story. This is from 2.16 onward. This writing is mainly all the behind the scenes Klaine stuff. There will be loads of fluff and smut in the future. Rated M. I am only writing this piece to help improve my writing and live out all the little moments we might have missed on screen; I'm also rewriting some bits and pieces of Klaine's love story. This writing is for me, myself, and I. I hope you enjoy it if you decide to stick around! -Sander xx

 **Update: Hello everyone! I've decided to completely rework Since Blackbird because I was not happy with the final product. All of the current chapters will be updated before Christmas and regular chapters will be added starting December 28th, 2016. Thank you so much!**

* * *

The feeling was ineffable.

Blaine Anderson had never experienced the feeling of love before. But as he sang along to Blackbird by the Beatles and looked up at his friend, Kurt Hummel, it hit him. Love. To Blaine, it was almost like Cupid had just metaphorically bitch-slapped him, then pointed at Kurt while screaming, "That's him, you idiot."

Maybe it was the passive aggressive vibe Kurt had been giving off since Blaine had turned him down at the Lima Bean weeks before, but it was not like Blaine wasn't interested. Blaine definitely had feelings for Kurt; they began when the taller, pale boy muttered "Excuse me," on the crowded staircase at Dalton— the very first time they had met. Kurt was beautiful and exactly Blaine's type but… Kurt was too innocent and had too many problems, and to stack a boyfriend who wasn't exactly good at romance on top of that would be too much for Kurt to handle. Blaine knew Kurt would snap. When they met, Kurt needed a friend, not roses or stolen kisses in school hallways. So Blaine decided to push his feelings for Kurt down until he didn't feel anything but a single twang in his heart whenever Kurt laughed. But as Blaine sat on the couch in the Warblers' rehearsal space and watched the passion that was behind Kurt's vocals as he sang the Beatles hit effortlessly, every feeling that he once had and every feeling that he had missed rushed back to him and flooded his body. Blaine had no idea why, out of the blue, his love for Kurt became so vividly apparent to him.

 _That's him…_ Blaine thought to himself. Blaine just knew that Kurt was it. Kurt was the one he had been searching for forever. He took his eyes off Kurt as realization washed over him. He blinked a few times, then sat up to look at Kurt once again. Blaine's heart began to pound faster with each note Kurt performed and his hands became so clammy, he was sure he would leave wet hand prints on his gray trousers. Blaine had forgotten the lyrics to the beloved song and didn't bother to sing anymore. He just watched Kurt sing and move so flawlessly, admiring every inch of him.

Kurt could feel Blaine's eyes on him the whole time, but he refused to look over at him. Kurt still had intense feelings for Blaine, and he was sure that with the tears brimming at his eyes, they would spill over if he saw Blaine's face. But he couldn't hold it back anymore; as a few tears began to fall, he glanced up and met Blaine's hazel eyes. Kurt saw a look on Blaine's face that he had never seen before. Blaine's gorgeous, soft lips slowly curved into a smile. They held eye contact until the song was nearing it's end. He felt a couple more tears slip out and he had to look away. Kurt was still so mad at Blaine for friend-zoning him and jealous of him for getting all of the solos in their glee club, and he was even more mad at himself for being mad at Blaine and for not being able to take care of the one damn animal he's actually ever cared about. The song finished and Kurt stared at the floor, nodding twice before he said a broken "Thank you."

Kurt ejected his tape from the small stereo and slid it back into his pocket as he cleared his throat. "I'm going to go… I need some time to myself. I'll see you all tomorrow." he spoke with pain evident in his voice. He turned and opened the heavy wooden door and left the room without so much as a glance at Blaine. The Warblers all turned and stared at Blaine, not sure what to do next.

Blaine stood up as soon as Kurt had left and followed him out. "Kurt..." He said gently as he saw him hustle down the hallway. Blaine pursued the upset boy out into the parking lot, where he caught him as Kurt was getting into his car. "Kurt!" he called for him, and icy blue eyes met chestnut ones. Blaine went to Kurt's car and reached out, taking his hand. "Kurt, I-"

"Don't." Kurt interrupted, pulling his hand back from Blaine's. "I know you're just going to say a bunch of mundane inspirational crap about how life goes on so I will come back to practice and doo-whop behind you, but I'm honestly not in the mood."

Blaine was taken aback by Kurt's words. He bit his lower lip, taking a deep breath before muttering, "I was going to apologize for your loss."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, feeling even worse than before. "I… Blaine, I'm sorry. That wasn't right for me to say-"

"Don't, Kurt. Now you don't." Blaine said sweetly, giving Kurt a gentle smile. "I'm sorry for your loss. Your rendition of Blackbird was amazing. And Kurt, I need to tell you I…" Blaine felt his throat close together. _You can't tell him you love him. You two haven't even kissed, much less been on a date. Too soon._

"Yes, Blaine? You…?"

"I... will see you tomorrow, alright? Go home, go mourn." He said softly, helping Kurt into his car before shutting the door, waving and walking back into Dalton. Blaine needed to do something for Kurt, something incredible.

Kurt watched Blaine leave and walk back into Dalton. For a moment, Kurt thought that Blaine would tell him something romantic, that he cared about him the way Cher did Sonny. But Kurt felt it was hopeless. At that moment he firmly believed that Blaine was too good for him, that nothing would ever happen between the pair. And that sucked to think about.

Kurt was feeling better the next day, but still wasn't his normal, chipper self. He stayed quiet most of the day and maintained his spiteful demeanor throughout Warblers practice while the council argued about which song Blaine would be singing at Regionals.

"You know, I think Blaine's version of the song is better than the original."

"But it's not in his natural key!"

"How dare you!"

The council members continued to bicker as Blaine exclaimed, "Enough, I'm tired of this…"

One of the council members nodded and continued, "I agree, we should let you choose which song you want to sing."

Blaine began to feel immensely irritated and realized everything Kurt had said about feeling like a back up for Blaine was all too true. "No. I'm tired of this group being all about me." he gestured to himself with both hands. Blaine noticed Kurt's attention level jolt. Kurt looked up at Blaine with a blend of admiration and confusion as Blaine continued, going on about how he couldn't beat New Directions on his own. Blaine met Kurt's gaze a few times as he proposed a duet for Regionals as the Warblers all began to argue over it. Blaine stood up and yelled "Point of order!" to stop the commotion.

The Warblers put the proposed duet to a vote and Blaine ultimately one, getting almost a unanimous vote for a duo lead for the competition. Kurt spoke up, "Could you put my name on that audition list?" he asked before giving a wink to one of the council members.

Blaine interjected almost immediately. "No." He looked directly at Kurt, their eye contact so sharp that it could cut fabric. "No auditions. I want to sing the duet with Kurt…"

Kurt was almost speechless. "Th-that's ri-ridic-culous." He stuttered, feeling butterflies begin to rampage in his stomach. "We have so many great voices in the group, we should all have a chance…"

Blaine broke the eye contact and spoke clearly, putting it to another vote. "All in favor of Kurt being my duet partner at Regionals?" To Kurt's surprise, everyone unanimously voted yes. It wasn't a surprise to Blaine, however, since he practically begged the Warblers the night before for this option.

"Decided." and there was a smack of the mallet and sound block, and a wave of applause filled the room. Kurt looked over at Blaine again, bewildered and ecstatic all at the same time. Blaine smiled brightly back at him and gave him a subtle wink, jovial to see how happy Kurt finally was.

The Warblers meeting adjourned and soon, Blaine and Kurt were the only two left in the room. Blaine was just about to leave when Kurt called his name. Blaine looked up and met Kurt's gaze, giving him a smile. Blaine felt his heart rapidly beat in his chest. He didn't even let Kurt open his mouth. Blaine began to speak, his voice soft and gentle. "Don't."

Blaine left the room after one more wink and Kurt fell for Blaine again, knowing there was no way he couldn't stop falling. He pulled out his phone and sent Blaine a text. -Thank you.-

-I told you not to.-

The text was immediate and Kurt felt his heart flutter even faster. The day passed slowly, as did the night. Kurt got to school early just for the chance to see Blaine before Warblers practice, but it was a bust. He sent Blaine a couple texts and got nothing. Blaine was nowhere to be found, he even asked the other Warblers if they had seen them, and all said no. During Kurt's study hall period, he went into the West Wing tea room and began to work on Pavarotti's casket, giving up on finding his crush.

"What's that?"

The voice was soothing and all too familiar to Kurt. He looked up and smiled at Blaine. "I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket, actually… and you would know that if you texted me back."

Blaine chuckled. "Well, hurry up. I was up all night and I found the perfect song for our number, and we should practice."

Kurt smiled and began to put his things away. "Do tell."

"Candles, by Hey Monday." Blaine said confidently. He knew Kurt would love the option. He was up all night scavenging across Kurt's playlists on tumblr.

Kurt's eyes went wide and he broke into a smile. "I'm impressed… you're always so Top 40."

"Well, I…" Blaine sat down in the chair next to Kurt and helped him clean up some of the jewels and tiny gems around the table. "I wanted it to be a bit more emotional."

Kurt waited for a couple moments, thinking about all the reasons why Blaine would say that, so he decided to ask. "Why did you pick me to sing the duet with?" Blaine didn't answer at first, and he merely chewed on his lip as he put the gems back into their designated compartment in Kurt's box. "Blaine. Tell me." Kurt insisted.

Blaine looked up at Kurt, thinking about all the things he could say, along with all the lies. He could easily say Kurt's falsetto is just as beautiful as Cassadee Pope's soprano, but he decided not to. He decided to be honest with Kurt, even if he didn't share the same affection that he used to. "There is a moment, Kurt, when you say to yourself, 'Oh, there you are… I've been looking for you forever.'"

Kurt remained silent, but his eyes were wide, trying to comprehend everything Blaine was saying. Kurt's heart began to thump loudly against his chest and it skipped a beat when Blaine took his hand on the table. Blaine continued, voice somehow confident even though he was shaking so hard that Kurt could feel it. "Watching you sing Blackbird this week… That was the moment for me ab-about you and I just looked at you and I felt it… You, you _move_ me, Kurt." Kurt could feel his lips start to tighten into a smile as he fought between crying and giggling. _Blaine actually likes me… Blaine cares about me… Blaine-_

Kurt's thoughts were cut off by Blaine clearing his throat. "This duet is just an excuse to spend more time with you…" the last part of his sentence fell through. He slowly stood up and leaned towards Kurt's face. Blaine moved slowly, so gentle. Kurt wanted to cry because everything Blaine had said was everything he needed to hear. His eyes caught a glance at Blaine's lips and he knew that he was about to be kissed. It wasn't Kurt's first kiss, because Karofsky stole that from Kurt months ago, but this was the first kiss that would matter and mean something to him. He took in a sharp breath as his eyes closed and he could feel Blaine's breath upon his lips.

It felt like fireworks between the two of them. The moment their lips touched, it was like the rest of the world had dissipated. Blaine's left hand moved up and cupped Kurt's cheek, pulling him even closer. Blaine added a bit more pressure to the kiss, wanting to move slow. He knew how much this moment meant to Kurt. He kept his lips fitted between Kurt's as the older boy slowly loosened up, cupping Blaine's cheek as well and pulling Blaine's face as close as possible. The kiss became passionate for a moment, but when Blaine dragged his tongue along Kurt's lower lip, Kurt breathed out all the air he had left through his nose and he had to pull away, taking deep breaths. His eyes opened and they met Blaine's hazel irises. Blaine was so relieved that Kurt still had feelings for him, he felt all of his nerves disappear and Blaine smiled as Kurt dropped his hand, smacking the table. Kurt was speechless, he just stared at Blaine with enchantment in his eyes.

Blaine moved back to his seat and sat down, clearing his throat and beginning to blush madly. He let out a long stream of air between his lips and he smiled, covering his face in fondness. "We should, um, we should practice." he mumbled.

Kurt couldn't help the smile that appeared on his swelling lips. "I thought we were." he breathed.

Blaine felt a mischievous smile fall on his lips, and he leaned over and met Kurt's lips with even more passion than before. Kurt reached up and cupped Blaine's cheeks again, trying to move his lips as best he could. Blaine stood up and Kurt followed suit, pressing as close to Blaine as possible. This all felt so surreal to Kurt. Blaine, the boy he had fallen for had fallen back for him. Blaine's arms went right around Kurt's waist and he pulled him closer, his hands fisting the back of Kurt's sweater. Blaine was the one to pull back this time, only to press kisses down Kurt's jaw and behind his ear. Kurt giggled, arms moving over Blaine's shoulders. "B-but you said-"

"I said I wasn't good at romance." Blaine whispered, pulling back from covering Kurt's face in kisses to press their foreheads together. "I've had feelings for you ever since I first saw you and I just thought… it would be so much easier if we weren't together because you were going through so much so I pushed it all down until I was numb when it came to you. I meant what I said about not being a romantic."

Kurt chuckled and gave Blaine a gentle peck to his lips. "Au contraire."

Blaine quickly pressed their lips together and he lifted Kurt up by his thighs, causing a squeak to come from his lips. Blaine chuckled and set Kurt on the table. He moved between Kurt's legs, but held onto his thighs. "I'm so scared, Kurt. I was such an idiot before… I don't want to lose you-"

"You won't." Kurt whispered.

"You don't know that yet."

Kurt bit his lip and leaned in. "You won't lose me as long as you're honest with me." he mumbled before pressing his lips hungrily to Blaine's. Blaine kissed back with more passion and love than he had with anyone else before. Kurt and Blaine stayed making out in the middle of the tea room with the door open for nearly 8 whole minutes before a teacher caught them. Blaine and Kurt somehow managed to escape without being written up. The pair ran out to the parking lot and to Kurt's car, where Blaine pulled Kurt in for one more loving kiss. He cupped both of Kurt's cheeks. "Be mine. Be my boyfriend." He whispered against Kurt's lips. Kurt pulled back quickly and he bit his lip. "Just say yes." Blaine encouraged. "We can take it as slow as you want, okay? Just be mine."

Kurt pursed his lips and he nodded, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and pressing their foreheads together. "Blaine, you haven't even asked me out on a date yet."

Blaine let out a small chuckle, tossing his head back. "I told you, Kurt, I'm not good at romance."

"You can be. Everything that you said to me in the tea room, that was all so romantic." Kurt pulled back a little. "I want that romance, Blaine. I want to be courted, I want flowers and chocolates and a boombox outside my window, I want all that cheesy crap. I've never… It's just… I've never had a boyfriend before much less a boy have mutual affection towards me. I've never been kissed- well, I have, but it wasn't-" Blaine cut off Kurt by pressing his lips against Kurt's soft ones. Kurt practically purred in response, leaning closer. He had to pull away to breathe after a few moments. "You take my breath away." the older boy whispered.

"I wanted to be your first. What we shared in the tea room... You should have gotten that and not David slobbering all over you." Blaine mumbled almost jealously. "That was the way your first kiss should have been."

Kurt couldn't help but giggle. "You can be romantic, Blaine. You just proved that to me, I just-"

"You need to be courted, like you said." Blaine agreed, biting his lip. "Well… Let me take you on a date."

"Okay, when?"

"How about right now?"


	2. It Took So Long

A/N: I posted the first chapter just a few days ago and I have over 60 views. Thank you guys! I'm thinking my posting schedule will be Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. Please leave reviews and let me know what you like and feel free to leave suggestions. My first reviewer said that they are excited to relive Klaine and I feel that's the perfect way to describe what this story consists of. Also, I'm so sorry if some of my writing is high school level. English isn't my first language. Side note— I went to Barnes and Noble today and bought Chris' new fairy tale anthology. I'm excited to read it! Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 2! -Sander xx

 **Update: Thank you guys so much for sticking with SBB. It means so much!**

* * *

"How about right now?"

Kurt felt his stomach twist slightly and he leaned back just enough for his arms to be straight, but hands cupping the back of Blaine's neck. He furrowed his eyebrows, shivering. It was so cold in the parking lot. "Blaine, I'm in study hall right now. I have class in less than an hour- speaking of such, aren't you supposed to be in class right now?"

Blaine chuckled and pulled Kurt closer for warmth as he felt goosebumps rise on his arms. "I'm ditching. I wanted to see you, to practice our duet, but we got a little… preoccupied." Blaine leaned in and brushed their lips together, causing Kurt to feel lightheaded and lean in closer to complete the kiss. Blaine soon pulled back, hands moving to Kurt's hips. "Come on, let me take you out. We can go get some coffee, then go get some sandwiches or whatever, and we can have a picnic-"

"Blaine, it's so cold outside-"

"We can stay in my car, I'll keep the heat all the way up." Blaine murmured, taking Kurt's hand and tried to walk to his own car, which was merely a few rows away from Kurt's. Kurt wouldn't budge, and he bit his lip. Blaine turned to Kurt, and he furrowed his eyebrows. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I don't feel comfortable ditching." Kurt said honestly. "My dad and Carole spent their money for their honeymoon on my tuition, Blaine, and I don't want to pay them back by not showing up to a class they're paying so much money for." Kurt looked down at the pavement. "I can't, even though a date with you sounds like heaven."

Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms and kissed the bridge of his nose. "Okay."

Kurt looked up into Blaine's sweet, understanding eyes. "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be?" he asked, cocking his head ever so slightly to the left. "School is important and I know all the sacrifices your family made in order to keep you safe, Kurt. Less than an hour, you said? What time does your next class begin?

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders again and he smiled, but pulled his arm back to look at his watch. "I have 56 minutes."

Blaine couldn't help but smirk. "Well, Kurt Hummel, I'm going to give you the best 56 minute first date you have ever had." And with that, they were off. The pair scurried to Blaine's car and once they were buckled, Blaine began to drive. He whipped out of the parking lot and down the street to the nearest shopping mall, which luckily was only four minutes away. Blaine pulled Kurt out of the car and they rushed in, darting into an Urban Outfitters. Blaine's fingers were interlaced with Kurt's the whole time, which made Kurt a little self conscious, yet somehow confident. Blaine's tenacity felt like it was radiating into Kurt, making his morale boost a bit more. Blaine grabbed a blanket, an instant camera and film, then bought it all. Kurt decided not to question it or comment about the stupid amount of money Blaine would be spending, since he knew Blaine's family had money. Kurt began to feel nervous, feeling out of place in a store like this. Blaine looked over at Kurt and he smiled, giving his hand a squeeze as they left the store and headed to the food court. "How am I doing on time?"

Kurt looked at his watch as they arrived at a burger and milkshake kiosk. "Very well, actually. I'm impressed. 47 minutes."

Blaine bit his lip and gave Kurt a $20 bill. "Get two banana milkshakes, then two of whatever you want. Meet me at my car as soon as you're done, yeah?" Before Kurt could answer, Blaine had darted off. Kurt ultimately bought the food, ignoring the money Blaine had given him. He tried not to feel too insulted, knowing Blaine had good intentions. Kurt ended up buying the milkshakes along with two bacon avocado burgers. He made his way back to Blaine's car where he saw Blaine waiting, resting against his hatchback. His eyes lit up and he smiled as soon as Kurt arrived. "Come 'ere." he murmured as he opened the hatchback. It was magical inside. Blaine had somehow made the back of a Prius the most romantic place. He had laid the blanket down and sprinkled rose petals all over, and in the center of it all was a stuffed teddy bear holding a chocolate bar. "You wanted roses and chocolates, so…"

"Blaine…" Kurt whispered almost inaudibly. "Blaine, no one has ever done anything like this for me."

Blaine smiled and climbed in, pulling Kurt next to him and shutting the hatchback door. "It's the best I could come up with on a whim. Smile!" he pulled out the Polaroid camera and took a picture of Kurt, who was near to tears at this point. Blaine hadn't noticed yet, since he was shaking the photo to help develop it faster. He noticed that the photo of Kurt was him covering part of his face. Blaine looked up and he smiled, laying down in the back of the car and pulling Kurt into his arms. "Kurt… Why are you so upset? What's wrong?"

Kurt shook his head, leaning in and pressing loving kisses all over Blaine's face as he rolled on top of him. "I'm not u-upset." he whispered, sniffling as he closed his eyes. A few tears slipped between his lashes, and Blaine wiped him away. "I'm just… I'm wondering where you have been this whole time, that's all. I wish I met you sooner."

Blaine couldn't help but smile. "I'm sorry that it took so long to get to you."

The pair eventually calmed down and ate their food, including the chocolate bar. Kurt insisted that they split it by feeding squares to one another. They took many photos of their date, from food to kisses to Blaine wrapped up in a blanket to Kurt smooching the teddy bear. The printed photos surrounded the couple as they were heavily making out in the back of Blaine's car now. Kurt had rolled on top of Blaine and slotted their legs together, and he had left three hickeys on Blaine's neck for all to see. He was trying too hard not to whimper now, as it was Blaine's lips on Kurt's collarbone, sucking and nipping at the skin to bruise it. Kurt let out a sharp breath when Blaine's phone began to play a little melody. " _Fuck_." Blaine cursed, rolling on top of Kurt and pulling his phone out. Kurt shivered when Blaine cursed, it was the first time Blaine's done so in front of him. He sighed. "Eight minutes left, babe." Blaine whispered, beginning to pull back. "We should probably start heading back to Dalton."

Kurt kept a firm grip on Blaine, shaking his head. "No."

Blaine chuckled at how cute Kurt was. "Kurt, baby, we have to get you back."

"No."

"I don't want you to miss class, and neither do you. You even said-"

"I'm saying no now, Blaine." Kurt said firmly, pulling Blaine down on top of him again. "I don't want to leave."

"Kurt-"

"Ditching one day isn't going to hurt my academic record." Kurt sat up. "Just shut up, turn the alarm off, and kiss me." Kurt said, pushing Blaine's pea coat off his shoulders. Blaine couldn't refuse Kurt's wishes, and he leaned in and began to kiss Kurt passionately again.

Kurt eventually made his way on top again, straddling Blaine's lap. Off came their coats, followed by Kurt's sweater then Blaine's blazer. Kurt took the camera and began to take photos of Blaine, hair tousled and bruises along his neck. Kurt giggled as he watched the photo develop, and Blaine leaned up and began to suck on the nape of Kurt's, causing a stifled moan to suddenly escape from Kurt's lips. Blood rushed straight to Blaine's crotch as the noise came from Kurt, causing a semi-erection to begin to dig into Kurt's thigh. Kurt's stomach dropped at the feeling and he gasped just as Blaine lifted Kurt up by his hips.

Blaine panted. "We need… We should slow down, okay?"

Kurt nodded, hiding his face in shame by burying it in Blaine's neck. "I-I-I-"

Blaine, petting Kurt's hair, gently cooed Kurt. "Hey, it's alright, okay? I'm sorry. I kissed your neck and then I, I got… excited. I'm so sorry, baby, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable in anyway."

Kurt nodded, pulling back a bit. "We should move slower…"

Blaine tucked a piece of hair behind Kurt's ear. "Kurt, I am so, so sorry. I am, I-"

"I like it when you call me baby." Kurt admitted, pressing their foreheads together. "It's okay, please stop apologizing. Let's just… cool down."

Blaine nodded and ran his hand up and down the small of Kurt's back. "Baby, I'm so so sorry that I made you uncomfortable at all, I wasn't expecting that to happen.

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle. " _Blaine_ , please, it's alright." he mumbled before pressing a sweet kiss to Blaine's lips.

"Are you sure you're alright?" the younger boy asked, running his fingers lightly over the love bites on Kurt's neck. "You skipped class to be with me and as thrilled as I am about your company, I feel bad because you skipped, then this happened…"

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and he nodded. "This is the happiest I've ever been, Blaine. I mean that. Best first date ever."


	3. Phenomenal

A/N: My view count is up past 200! Thank you guys so much. Feel free to leave reviews or message me. I want to have more friends. Also— I sincerely hope my boyfriend doesn't find this. He seems too interested in why I'm spending so much time on my laptop lately. -Sander xx

 **Update: I'm sorry this was updated later than expected. I've had a super hectic week due to Christmas! Thank you all so much for keeping up with my story.**

* * *

Kurt was smitten. Kurt had a polaroid photo of him and Blaine from their first date tucked inside of his wallet and he couldn't help but glance at it at least every hour. It was so sweet; the photo was of Blaine and Kurt laying down, Kurt's face tucked into Blaine's neck and giggling as Blaine looked up into the camera with his large doey eyes and cute smile. Whenever Blaine and Kurt saw each other at school, they would somehow find a way to be alone together, if only for a moment, in pure privacy so they could share a kiss. They had both agreed earlier to keep their romance a secret until after Regionals so nothing could distract from winning.

Before the pair of them even knew it, it was the day before the competition and they had spent almost the whole day rehearsing with the Warblers, which normally would calm Kurt, but he was too nervous to sing as well as he normally did. Kurt didn't know what his deal was— maybe it was a cross between competing against his friends or wanting to sing as best he could for Blaine. During Warblers practice, to eliminate suspicion of their relationship, Blaine and Kurt didn't stand together or talk too much, which was tough on the both of them. The second to last run of the song they did, Kurt's voice broke and he tucked his face into his hands. "I can't do this, I can't… I'm so sorry."

"Kurt-" Blaine went to him, wrapping his hands around both of Kurt's wrists. Kurt felt a bit more calm with Blaine's touch, and he looked up at him. Blaine smiled, his hands sliding up and taking Kurt's. "You got this, okay?" He whispered. Kurt kept shaking his head, so Blaine excused them and they left the room, hand in hand. They sat on a bench outside of their choir room, Blaine holding Kurt in his lap and pressing kisses up his spine. "Talk to me, baby. What's going on?"

"We aren't going to win, not with me singing." Kurt whispered, leaning back into Blaine's touch. "I'm so flattered you chose me to be your duet partner, Blaine, but… I can't. I'm not good enough."

Blaine sat up and move Kurt off of his lap, but kept his legs over Blaine's lap. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Kurt looked a bit startled. "You're really asking me this now?"

Blaine nodded, brushing the hair away from Kurt's eyes. "Yes. Because I need to say some things to you and I can only do so as your boyfriend, not just the guy you make out with."

Kurt frowned, pulling back a little. "Blaine."

"Say yes. Please. Will you be my boyfriend?" he asked, moving closer to Kurt. Kurt bit his lower lip, staying quiet. He slowly nodded, scooting closer to Blaine as a smile threatened to appear on his lips. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt and ran his other hand up and down Kurt's leg. "Okay." Blaine whispered, smiling brightly as he leaned in, pecking Kurt's lips with his own. "We probably aren't going to win Regionals anyway."

Kurt let out a rush of air, not expecting Blaine to say something like that. "Blaine, don't-"

"I don't care about winning anymore. All I want is to go out on that stage with my amazingly talented boyfriend and sing a song that holds significance to us. Kurt, you are _good_. You are amazing. I've never heard a falsetto as beautiful as yours. And your range? Forget it, baby." Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek as the pad of his thumb ran over his cheek. "You put Berry to shame, everyone knows that. Everyone but you. I love listening to you sing, it… I was jealous of you for such a long time, baby. And part of me still is." Blaine said honestly. "We probably won't win Regionals for two reasons; one, we aren't hetero-normative enough, and two, the New Directions as a group are more talented than the Warblers."

Kurt was beaming, entranced by Blaine's words and his actions. "What is your point, Anderson?" he giggled.

Blaine leaned in and gave him a kiss. "You are phenomenal. And tomorrow I want to go out there on that stage and show off my boyfriend, watch him make the audience's knees weak, and watch him nail an emo-pop anthem. But I can't do that until he realizes that everyone is lucky to hear him sing." Blaine whispered. "If you can do Defying Gravity, you can do Candles."

Kurt climbed back into Blaine's lap, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "You're perfect." he whispered to Blaine, leaning in and kissing his lips. "I lost the Diva-off, I told you already."

"You threw it." Blaine reminded him before kissing him back.

They enjoyed their sweet moment together, but soon Kurt pulled away with a brow risen. "What did you mean earlier? Why is Candles so important to _us_?"

Blaine bit his lip and he looked down. "You don't remember do you?" he looked up at Kurt, lips curling into a meek smile. "The night of the party at Rachel's, you drove us back to your house… Candles came on the radio. I was super drunk, but the clearest part about that night for me was hearing you sing along to it in the car…"

Kurt began to blush. "It must've come on the radio…"

Blaine smiled and chewed on his lip. "That was the best I've ever heard you sing and I… I always had dreams in which you sang it to me, I've listening to it every day since then just to help me think about you… It's stupid, I know."

Kurt couldn't help but giggle. "You're… you're perfect, Blaine." he whispered, leaning in and kissing his lips. "I want… I don't want to hide this anymore."

Blaine smiled and he nodded. "Okay."

"I want everyone to know, I'm ready."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I want you to officially meet my dad as my boyfriend…" he mumbled.

"I'd do anything for you at this point honestly. Any other requests, baby?"

"Yes… hold my hand as we finish practice?" He asked, standing up. Blaine nodded, took Kurt's hand, and walked with him back into the choir room where Kurt nailed the song, and he nailed it once more during Regionals despite the nervous stint he had just before performing. Once the Warblers went offstage, Kurt went straight into Blaine's arms and kissed him, leaning in as close as he could. Blaine was a bit taken aback, but eventually melted into the kiss. The Warblers cheered and clapped at seeing the couple, excited for them to finally be together.

Even though the Warblers didn't win against the New Directions, Kurt and Blaine remained mainly positive in front of everyone. When they were alone, Kurt became bitter. He was very upset that they lost Regionals after they had worked so hard, but knew everything Blaine had said about the competition earlier was true. It was practically rigged. Kurt new in his heart that they had another chance next year, and that it would all be fine and they would win. So he tried his best to put it behind him, but it was a bit difficult to when Blaine kept bringing it up in conversation. He was just as bitter as Kurt was, but he was more disappointed in himself than the competition. They pair were currently in Kurt's bedroom. Blaine had been going over several different moves from the competition, reliving them to see what he could have done wrong. He had been at this for quite sometime before Kurt had piped up, laying on his bed. "Blaine, honey, would you stop that already?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, not bothering to look back at Kurt. "So you can bitch about things all the time and I can't?" he muttered, his attitude cold and words harsh. Kurt sat up, feeling hurt. Blaine instantly regretted the words when he said them. "Kurt… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, that wasn't right of me…"

Kurt stood up from the bed and wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and pressed kisses across his shoulder. "It's okay." he whispered, swaying a bit. "Both of us are irritated, we both think we should have won but we didn't, Blaine. And as much as it sucks, it's going to be fine." He whispered.

Blaine turned around in Kurt's arms and leaned in, kissing his lips sweetly. "I don't deserve you…" he mumbled against his lips.

Kurt pulled back. "You're right, you deserve better. And I'm going to try as hard as I can to be the best boyfriend to you, okay?" he murmured.

Blaine shook his head. "You're so amazing, Kurt."

Kurt backed up and pulled Blaine along with him, climbing back onto the bed and laying down. "Kiss me… just kiss me and let's forget about it. You told me earlier this week that you didn't care about winning. Prove that to me. Come kiss your boyfriend who has been missing your lips for days now." he whispered, and Blaine obliged, kissing Kurt with everything he had until he felt dizzy. Kurt eventually rolled on top and cupped his cheek. "You also told me that I was phenomenal. I need to remind you more often that you are too. The most phenomenal boy I've ever met and had the pleasure of knowing. I am so happy to be falling for you, Anderson. I never want to get up."


	4. Give It Up

A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update Wednesday. I'm giving you horny bastards some heavy car smut. I'm visiting my boyfriend's family, I'm hungry, and I want better wifi. Life could be better. Make it better by leaving a review. - Sander xx

 **This chapter contains smut. Viewer discretion is advised.**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine decided to attend the McKinley High Night of Neglect. As they walked around Kurt's old school, the older boy gave Blaine a tour. He wanted to see where he came from and how his life before Dalton was so drastically different. Brittany and Artie passed the couple in the hallway and thanked them for their support, but right after they left, a deep voice erupted from behind them— a voice that sent an unpleasant shiver down Kurt's spine. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

Blaine and Kurt both turned, and Blaine reached for Kurt's fingers only to intertwine them. Kurt suddenly felt much more safe. "We're here for the benefit. Don't tell me you're going."

Karofsky sneered. "I wouldn't be caught dead. I was just lifting weights in the gym and I heard you _fags_ were here showering the school with your fairy dust."

"Give it up." Blaine said, brows furrowing. He squeezed Kurt's hand to let him know he was not alone. "We all know what's really going on here." Kurt turned to Blaine, watching his boyfriend speak.

"Watch your mouth, butt boy-" and with that, Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and shoved Karofsky away from him. Karofsky shoved Blaine back and tried to go for Kurt, but Blaine stepped in front of him and punched Karofsky right in the stomach.

Santana interrupted the fight and Blaine went back to Kurt, taking his hand again. Kurt was a bit frightened, and Blaine noticed. "I'm so sorry.." he whispered, chewing at his lips. "I just, he went for you-"

Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine and smashed their lips together, sliding tongue into Blaine's mouth. "That was so hot." he murmured, and Blaine kissed him even deeper.

When they pulled away for air, Blaine looked up at Kurt. "Are you happy? At Dalton?" He blurted out.

Kurt thought about it, caught off guard by the question. "Yeah, I think so. I have you… and you make me happy. Why are we talking about this?" he whispered, leaning in and kissing Blaine's neck.

"You seem so comfortable here, even with Karofsky around. I've never seen you act this way at Dalton, that's all." Blaine said sweetly, pulling back. "Come on, let's go in. We can make out in my car after.." and with that, Blaine laced their fingers and lead Kurt into the auditorium.

After the show, Kurt had dragged Blaine out to his car and climbed in the back, pulling Blaine on top of him. "It was hot, I meant that earlier…"

Blaine chuckled and pulled Kurt closer. He pushed a hand up Kurt's shirt and caressed the small of his back. "Why do you say that?"

"It's hot to see you so riled up and protective of me." Kurt giggled out before he began to vigorously suck on Blaine's neck and jaw. He slid his hand up the front of Blaine's shirt and touched his chest, then ran his fingers over his nipple.

"Kurt, Kurt slow down..." Blaine mumbled before he felt Kurt lift his hips up.

Kurt began to grind his pelvis against Blaine's. "I don't want to slow down. It's okay." He whispered, pushing himself up and getting on top of Blaine in the backseat. It was so cold around them, but Kurt felt extremely hot against Blaine. He could feel sweat on his back and he ground down into Blaine. A stifled moan came from his lips. "Blaine..." he whispered, gripping his boyfriend's shirt.

Blaine felt like he was on fire. All of Kurt's movements on him made him feel like he was about to combust. Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurt's waist. "Kurt." he said sternly this time.

"I know, I know." He whispered. "I'm not ready for, um, you know." Kurt stopped moving, biting his lip.

Blaine let out a long breath of air. "Exactly, love-"

"I'm ready for other things, though."

Blaine's breath hitched. He looked up at his boyfriend with gentle eyes and he cupped his cheek. "Just tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

Kurt blushed, moving his hands to Blaine's chest. "I just want to move slowly." Kurt's voice was painfully gradual. "I want to enjoy this as much as possible." He mumbled and Blaine's mouth went directly to Kurt's neck. Kurt let out a small moan, rolling his hips against Blaine's. He guided Blaine's hands to his ass. "Touch me."

Blaine obliged, sliding his hands into the back pockets of Kurt's pants. He squeezed gently, causing a purr from Kurt. Blaine left a huge hickey on Kurt's neck, before he began to kiss Kurt's trachea. Kurt tilted his head back and let out a large breath of air. Blaine began to grind harder, feeling a tightening sensation in the front of his trousers.

"Blaine, _oh_..." Kurt whisper-moaned. He gripped Blaine's shirt tighter. " _Touch_ me." He said again, commanding Blaine. Kurt quickly unbuttoned Blaine's shirt then ran his hands all over his chest.

As Blaine sucked love bites all over Kurt's neck, he also unbuttoned Kurt's jeans. He moved his hands around Kurt once more and slid them down to Kurt's bare ass, gripping a cheek in each hand. Kurt let out a squeak, pressing his face into Blaine's neck. He slid his hand down between them, running his hand over Blaine's clothed cock. Blaine smiled, his lower abdomen twisting. He pulled Kurt closer and moved his left hand to the back of Kurt's head. He pulled him back by his hair and stared into his eyes as he pushed his right middle finger directly into Kurt's ass.

Kurt shrieked, staring into Blaine's eyes. He felt a burning sensation in his stomach, and he let out a loud moan. He began to tremble. "B-Blaine..." Kurt could feel it. He would come if Blaine continued. "S... stop."

Blaine did. He quickly pulled his finger out of Kurt and let go of his hair. "Shit... Kurt I'm so so sorry, I didn't- I hurt you, didn't I?" He felt so frazzled. "Fuck, baby, I'm so sorry-"

"Shut up." He whispered, pressing their lips together. "I was just about to come. I didn't want to yet." He admitted, a cute giggle seeping from his lips. He reached down and unbuttoned Blaine's pants, sitting up a bit as he pulled them down. He reached down and pulled out Blaine's thick, hard, and long member.

Blaine couldn't stop blushing. "Kurt, you don't have to do this." He whispered, kissing his nose. "I'm okay."

"I'm not okay, Blaine." Kurt whispered. "I want to be intimate with you. I want to touch you."

"Just months ago you told me that you weren't comfortable with sex or any intimacy." Blaine countered.

Kurt furrowed his brows. "And that was before I had a boyfriend, much less a person that I wanted to have sex with." He said running his fingers up and down Blaine's shaft. "In a month or two, maybe I'll be comfortable with oral sex. But for now, I want you to touch me and make me come. I've never been attracted to anyone before, but you... I feel so comfortable around you and so attracted to you... you make me feel so confident and sexy... I want to have sex with you. I'm not ready for that. I want to give you blow jobs, but I'm not ready. But I am ready to be more intimate with you. Like this. Just touching." Kurt ran his fingers over the slit in the tip of Blaine's cock. "You just... you make me feel so good about myself and I want to make you feel good too."

Blaine smiled and cupped Kurt's cheeks. "You are sexy. You should be confident. And I'm not ready to have sex yet either, but when I do, I want it to be with you."

Kurt blushed and bit his lip. "You... you're a virgin?"

"Yeah, I am."

Kurt giggled. "I had no idea. You basically bleed sex appeal. Why haven't you?"

Blaine began to laugh. "Kurt, you realize you're my first boyfriend, right?"

Kurt sat back, looking dumbfounded. "Wh-what?"

"I've had crushes before and I've been on dates, but... you're my first boyfriend." He smiled and kissed his nose. "You seem disappointed?"

Kurt shook his head. "I'm not, I'm just so surprised. But... that makes me kind of happy, you know? Now it's going to be even more special." He murmured, kissing Blaine's lips. "Now touch me and finger me again, dummy." He whispered, slowly beginning to jerk Blaine off in the backseat of the car. Blaine smiled and slid his finger into Kurt again. Kurt let out a gentle moan and began to kiss Blaine's neck. Blaine shrugged his shirt off and leaned foreword, laying Kurt down on the center console between the two front seats. He move his finger in and out of Kurt as he slid the key into the ignition, turning on the car and radio. Kurt giggled. "Smooth."

"Shush." Blaine whispered, pushing Kurt's shirt up and off and kissing his chest. He sat up and searched for Kurt's prostate, keeping Kurt down.

Kurt kept moaning, eyes shutting as he let Blaine finger him in the car. He suddenly gasped for air and arched his back, letting out a loud, gorgeous moan. "Th-th-there..." he wailed, reaching down to Blaine and trying to grip at his skin. Blaine massaged the area again and Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and arched his back again, letting out another cry of pleasure. "Blaine, _fuck_!"

Blaine moaned for Kurt and gave his bum a small spank. All of this was so intense and so fucking hot. Blaine pushed another finger into Kurt's body and began to rub them against Kurt's prostate in circular motions. Kurt began to shake and shriek, crying out for Blaine even louder. Blaine leaned over Kurt's body and watched as Kurt's body jerked in pleasure. "You look so good with me inside of you." Blaine whispered to his boyfriend.

With those words, Kurt was gone. He screamed Blaine's name at the top of his lungs and came in his pants. His body seized and he saw stars as Blaine fucked him with his fingers. Kurt laid still, nipples erect and ragged breaths coming from his lips. He jerked several more times and more come spilled out of his cock when Blaine began to pull his fingers out, but when he shoved them back in once more for good measure, Kurt screamed again and came again. Blaine fucked Kurt even harder with his fingers as Kurt lost his breath, shaking violently. Blaine smirked, pulling his fingers out. "You made such a mess." he whispered to Kurt, who was struggling to breathe. He pulled a limp Kurt up into his lap and turned him around. He laid Kurt down on the console again and pulled Kurt's pants down, admiring the way his boyfriend drenched himself in come. Blaine began to jerk himself off to Kurt, who was slowly gaining strength again. " _Fuck_ _me_ , Blaine." Kurt begged, pushing his ass back against Blaine's cock. He reached back and began to grind his ass on Blaine's cock, fitting it between his cheeks. "Fuck me, Blaine. I want it. I want you t-to fuck me, just fuck me right now, fuck me, fuck me..." Kurt begged, looking back at Blaine with lust filled eyes.

Blaine moaned and began to grind himself hard against Kurt's ass. "Oh fuck, baby, I want to..."

"Come on, baby, come on... Fuck me, Blaine." Kurt begged, reaching back and spreading his ass open for Blaine. If Blaine were to just stick his cock in his ass now, he would take it and love it. "Fuck me... I want it."

"Not yet, we have to wait..." Blaine moaned out, grinding even harder against Kurt's ass. The friction was incredible, and Blaine could feel his stomach tighten. The warmth of Kurt combined with the trembling of his body was all too much.

Blaine moaned as Kurt reached between both of their legs and stroked Blaine's balls. "Come then, come on my ass and make it go in me..." Kurt was hard again and way too close to coming. Blaine had this effect on them. "Touch me again, Blaine, get your fingers in me and make me come? You won't fuck me so it's the least you could do."Blaine shoved two fingers into Kurt's ass and he moaned again. "Yes, Blaine! Oh...! Yes! _YES_!" he cried for him again, grinding back against Blaine. When Kurt began to come for the third time, Blaine's cock caught against Kurt's rim gently pushing in. Blaine gasped and shot his load right into Kurt's ass and Kurt cried out again, trying to grind back and barely pushing Blaine in a bit further. Blaine moaned and kept himself from fucking Kurt right there, pulling out when he was done. Kurt slumped against the console and he whimpered. "Make me come every day, Blaine." he whispered, looking back at him with his steely blue eyes.


	5. A Big Decision

A/N: I hope I satisfied the pervy bastards in the last chapter that read my story for the smut. Anywho, I hope you enjoy the fluff fest and awkward Burt moments that occur in this chapter. Leave some suggestions in the reviews for what you want to see! -Sander xx

* * *

Kurt was torn. He went to McKinley earlier, met with the principal, the Karofskys, and his dad, Burt, to watch David's progress. Kurt was given the opportunity to transfer back and compete at Nationals with the New Directions. He would be lying to himself if he said he didn't want to, but Kurt had Blaine, and the thought of not seeing him everyday broke his heart. He knew he had to bring it up with Blaine eventually. The pair were currently on Kurt's bed watching Rent, and usually Kurt would have been singing along, but his thoughts enveloped him.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, playing with Kurt's hair.

Kurt shook his head. "It's..." he couldn't finish his sentence. He had no idea how to brush this subject off his shoulders with Blaine holding him.

Blaine paused the movie and he turned to face Kurt. "I know something is wrong. I knew when Take Me or Leave Me came on and you didn't so much as hum along." Blaine spoke softly as he tilted Kurt's chin up so they were face to face. "Talk to me, I'm your boyfriend."

"I went to McKinley today..." Kurt breathed out, feeling his heart speed up. He was so nervous to bring this up with Blaine. He sat up and got off the bed, going to his vanity and standing next to it, watching Blaine on his bed in the mirror.

"Yeah, you said that you were going to check out Karofsky's progress." He said, making eye contact with Kurt on the chrome surface. "Kurt, did he hurt you?" Blaine sat up quickly.

"God no, nothing like that." Kurt said quickly, worried at how Blaine reacted. Kurt placed his hand on the vanity for balance as he shifted his weight to one foot. "It's... good news, I guess?"

"What happened then?" Blaine asked as he cocked his head to the side. "Why are you upset?"

"They said that... that if I transfer back to McKinley, they can protect me; he and Santana can and will."

"Santana and Karofsky?" Blaine asked, his voice more alert. He watched Kurt from behind. " _Karofsky_?"

"They started this anti-bullying club-"

"Which I'm sure serves their interest more than yours." Blaine interrupted.

Kurt sighed, breaking eye contact with Blaine and instead looked at his fingers, which were nervously doodling little shapes on the white varnish . "I know it does." He paused briefly. "Santana told me that they want me back for Nationals."

Blaine stayed quiet for a little, processing what Kurt was saying. "So you're going back to McKinley?"

"No." Kurt said quickly, turning to Blaine and leaning against his vanity. "I miss my friends, yeah, but I have you and all the Warblers now."

"You'll always have me, wherever you go. You miss your friends." Blaine said sweetly. He stood up from Kurt's bed and went to him, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist. "If you want to go back to McKinley, you should go."

Kurt rested his arms around Blaine's shoulders. "I don't know what to do." he whispered.

Blaine pressed their foreheads together. "Take a couple days to figure it out, babe. Take your time, this is a big decision." Blaine whispered. "Just make sure that whatever you decide is 100% what _you_ want, baby."

Kurt nodded, leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "You're too good for me." he whispered, leaning forward even more and kissing Blaine even deeper. Blaine lifted Kurt up by his thighs and set him on the vanity, fitting between his legs. Kurt purred, pulling Blaine closer. Blaine moved his hands to Kurt's bum and he squeezed gently, causing Kurt to squeak and hungrily kiss Blaine even deeper. Ever since their little auto escapade, Kurt had been hungry for more of Blaine. He wanted to be touched by his boyfriend constantly. Kurt fisted the back of Blaine's shirt, tugging gently. "I want this off of you." he breathed.

Blaine chuckled, beginning to undo Kurt's jeans. "And I want _these_ off of _you_..." Blaine murmured. Kurt bit his lower lip and smiled devilishly, raising his hips as Blaine gently began to tug the denim down.

Suddenly, there was a loud throat-clear. "Boys." spoke a stern voice that echoed throughout the room.

Blaine immediately pulled away from Kurt's lips and he tucked his face into Kurt's neck out of embarrassment. Kurt blushed, looking over and seeing Burt standing on the basement staircase and watching them.

"D-Dad..." Kurt trailed off.

"Upstairs, two minutes." He said, turning and walking upstairs.

Kurt started to hyperventilate as soon as Burt left. "I'm not ready for this conversation with him, he's-"

Blaine kissed Kurt's lips to shut him up. When he pulled back, he cupped his cheeks and stared into his eyes. "You might not be ready, but he is and I am. We are becoming more serious as a couple and I need to know his boundaries and when he prohibits and doesn't when I'm over here. I care so much about you, Kurt. I have to learn what is acceptable. He isn't going to scare me away, yeah?"

Kurt nodded, looking up and Blaine and kissing him again. "You're... You're too good for me." he said again.

Blaine smiled and shook his head. "Come on." he whispered, helping Kurt off the vanity, fixing his pants, and walking upstairs hand in hand. They met Burt in the living room. They sat on the couch, Kurt covering his face in embarrassment and Blaine confident, keeping his hand on Kurt's back, rubbing circles in between his shoulder blades. Blaine spoke first. "Burt, I'm so sorry, personally. I should have had a conversation with you about this earlier-"

"Blaine, it's okay." Burt said, sitting across from them. "I'm not angry."

Kurt looked up at his father. "You're not?"

Burt shook his head. "I know what I was like as a teenager. You don't think I know what you kids do down there? Or what Finn does whenever he goes over to Quinn's? I just know that Blaine is a hell of a lot more intelligent than Finn, and so are you, Kurt." Burt got up and went to the kitchen. He came back and gave them a paper bag.

Kurt opened it and explored the back, frowning. "Dad, we don't need any of this."

Blaine peered into the bag. "Burt, thank you, but Kurt is right. We are not having sex and we have talked about it before, that we aren't going to until we are both ready."

Burt nodded. "But you two might be ready in the heat of the moment, and if you don't have the proper tools to... be intimate-" Kurt gagged when he heard his father say that. "it might lead to unsafe... intercourse." Kurt gagged again.

Blaine nodded, continuing to run his hand up and down Kurt's back. "Thank you, and we will look through it later." He rolled up the bag full of pamphlets, condoms, and lube, and set on the coffee table between them.

Burt cleared his throat. "I'm not finished." Blaine blushed and nodded, pulling Kurt closer. Burt began to speak again. "Whenever you're over, Blaine, I want doors open. You guys are welcome to kiss but please don't do anything more when me, Carol, or Finn are in the house. No sleepovers at all. "

Blaine nodded understandingly, and Kurt shifted uncomfortably. Burt sent them back downstairs and they sat on Kurt's bed, dumping the contents of the paper bag all over the comforter. Blaine chuckled, "Split 50/50?"

...

Blaine and Kurt weren't able to see each other over the course of the next few days because Blaine's parents took him to Chicago for the weekend. Kurt spent all three of those days missing Blaine and texting him constantly, along with pondering the decision. Kurt had to transfer by Wednesday in order to compete in Nationals. Kurt had no idea what to do. His heart was torn in half. He had two options and could only take one. Kurt could come back to McKinley High, rejoin his best friends, and take an amazing trip to New York City to compete in the National Show Choir Championship. On the other hand, he could stay at an academically superb school with all of his new friends and see his beautiful, effervescent boyfriend almost every single day. Kurt was lost and he had no idea who to talk to about this sort of thing. It was a really big deal. Kurt wanted to be with Blaine every second of the day but knew he would have so much more fun with his old friends. He was stuck. So he dwelled on it for a few days, thinking of every possible pro and con and putting them onto lists. It was the night before it was time to come to a decision, and Kurt was set on the one he thought was best. Kurt and Blaine were snuggled up on Blaine's living room couch listening to the soothing sounds of Maroon 5's Songs About Jane.

"I think I know what I want to do…" Kurt whispered, playing with Blaine's hair.

Blaine was incredibly relaxed. His head was resting on Kurt's chest, listening to his heartbeat as Kurt played with his loose curls. His arms were around Kurt's waist as he held him as close to his body as he could. "And what is that, baby?" he asked in a hushed tone, as if he were about to fall asleep.

"I think I want to stay at Dalton…" Kurt whispered. "It makes the most sense. You're there, it's a better school, I enjoy being a member of the Warblers… And _you_ , Blaine. You're just… You're too important to me and it would kill me not to see you or feel your touch every day. This weekend sucked without you-"

"No."

Kurt was so confused. He looked down at Blaine. "Wh-what?"

"You're going to transfer back to McKinley, Kurt." Blaine said as he sat up, propping his chin up on Kurt's chest to look into his eyes. "McKinley is where you truly belong and thrive. I want you to go back there."

Kurt frowned. "B-but Blaine, I-"

"Won't see me every day? Of course you will. It will be less than usual, but I'll make time for you. You're the only person I care about, Kurt. I'd do anything for you. I want what is best for you and I know that what is best for you is McKinley and not staying at Dalton with me." Blaine whispered, leaning up and cupping Kurt's cheeks. "We will make all of this work."

Kurt teared up and he looked at Blaine with loving eyes. "You want this?"

Blaine shrugged. "I want you to be happy and this will be a huge factor in your happiness. Plus, when we meet, you can tell me all about your day and I will tell you all about mine— we can talk more…"

Kurt nodded and leaned in, kissing Blaine's lips. "You're amazing, you know that? You're unbelievably, truly amazing. I don't deserve you."

Blaine chuckled, shaking his head. "I think the same about you. But Kurt, you have to promise me one thing before you transfer."

Kurt nodded. "Anything, okay? Anything at all."

"You have to tell me if anybody, especially Karofsky, lays a finger on you, okay?" Blaine mumbled, cupping Kurt's cheeks and gently kissing him. Kurt nodded, climbing on top of Blaine and kissing him with everything he had.


	6. Understood

A/N: How does one write a proper author's note? I have no idea. This chapter contains some more smut-ish things. -Sander xx

* * *

"My transfer! Kurt Hummel is back at McKinley High!" Kurt called from the top of the stairs. The New Directions began to applaud as Kurt ran down the stairs, wrapping his arms tight around his bestie, Mercedes. He gave hugs to everyone, giggling at their cheers and welcomes. "Let me breathe, and let's get ready for nationals!"

"Hold up." Mercedes jumped in, threading her arm with Kurt's. "There is a reason why we asked to meet you out here. Some very special people want to say goodbye to you." Before Kurt could ask who, all of the Warblers, including his lovely boyfriend, filed down the stairs to meet them.

"Dalton will miss you, and so will we." Blaine said, a twinge of pain evident in his voice to only Kurt. Kurt felt his heart skip a beat. "You were a great edition to the Warblers." Blaine continued, gesturing to everyone behind him. "I'll still have you but none of these guys will, and we... we want to give you a proper Warbler farewell." He said. Blaine cleared his throat and they began to sing Somewhere Only We Know by Keane, one of Kurt's favorite songs. The Warblers began to move closer to Kurt and performed with all they had. During the final portion of the song, the Warblers all hugged Kurt goodbye, leaving Blaine for last. By the end, Blaine and Kurt were both tearing up. Blaine finished and looked down, avoiding making eye contact since he knew would start crying if he did.

Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine and held him as close as possible. Blaine immediately kissed Kurt's cheek, pulling him close as well. Kurt whispered to Blaine, "I'm never saying goodbye to you." he whispered. Blaine had to pull away. It was all too much. He just nodded and gave a smile, then turned and left without saying bye to Kurt. Kurt knew why, and it made him sad. He felt regret leaving Blaine and part of him wished that he had just stayed with him at Dalton. He watched Blaine leave the courtyard, feeling frozen. He decided not to go after Blaine, knowing it would only make the situation worse. He sent a text to Blaine instead. 'Thank you so much. I'm so lucky to have you, baby :)'.

Kurt nervous when Blaine didn't text back, and he began to fill with anxiety when his text remained unanswered throughout the course of the day. Kurt sent several more texts to Blaine and they all didn't receive a reply. Kurt had to stay late for Glee club but immediately after their Born This Way performance, he went straight to Blaine's house. He saw his car in the driveway, feeling his lips twinge into a smile. He was home. Plus, Blaine's car always gave him butterflies after what had happened post Night of Neglect. He parked behind him and turned off the ignition, then got out of his car. He walked up to the door and Blaine's mom let him in. He had never met her before and was nervous, but Blaine had basically brought this upon himself.

Pam was one of the most kind people Kurt had ever met. She made him tea and they waited for Blaine to come downstairs after she called for him. Pam had actually been showing Blaine's baby pictured to Kurt when Blaine had finally arrived downstairs. He was sweaty and smelled like a gymnasium. "Kurt... What are you-"

Pam sharply interrupted Blaine. "You're _boyfriend_ decided to pop by because you've been ignoring his texts and he's worried." She said, continuing to flip through the photos. Kurt looked up at Blaine and he bit his lip.

Blaine sighed and sat next to Kurt on the couch, wrapping his arms around his waist and tucking his face into Kurt's neck, pulling Kurt into his lap and holding onto him from behind. Kurt leaned back into Blaine's warm touch, not sure what to say. He settled with, "You were so cute as a baby." he whispered to him, running his thumb over the back of Blaine's knuckle. It was... rougher than usual. He looked down and noticed Blaine's hands were a bit torn up and swollen. He frowned and Blaine stood up, lacing their fingers, and brought Kurt downstairs into the basement. Kurt bit his lip and crossed his arms when Blaine let go. There was a boxing bag, torn papers, gloves, trophies, and music blasting in the background. Blaine turned off the music and looked at his phone. He groaned. "I didn't get these... I've been down here since I left McKinley."

"You box?" Kurt asked softly, going over to the hanging boxing bag and running his fingers over the leather. He walked a full circle around the hanging bag and turned to Blaine.

"Yeah, I do..." Blaine mumbled. "I'm pretty good at it. I took it up after I started to get bullied for my sexuality and I took a liking to it." He said gently. Kurt leaned down and picked up Blaine's gloves. He smiled, but soon pursed his lips. He teared up and turned away from Blaine, feeling a bunch of tears suddenly spill over his eyelids. Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt from behind and Kurt dropped the gloves, turning and beginning to cry into Blaine's neck. Blaine wrapped his arms even tighter around Kurt, and he began to press kisses to his cheeks and shoulders. "I'm sorry." he whispered to Kurt. "This is all my fault... I'm so sorry, Kurt. I should have texted you back, not caused you any more worry than you're already dealing with." he whispered.

Kurt sniffled and took shaky breaths. "I should have stayed at Dalton until the year ended. It was so selfish of me to transfer just for some stupid competition." he whispered, pulling back.

Blaine pulled Kurt back in, cupping his cheeks. "It was the right thing to do, Kurt. You belong at McKinley-"

"No, Blaine, I belong with you." Kurt countered. "This is my fault, Blaine. You're more important-"

"I'm not more important than your happiness, Kurt. We've been dating just a month and a half now. You've been friends with them for years." Blaine said, pulling Kurt into his arms and backing him against the punching bag. "This is the last I want to hear of it, okay? You're staying at McKinley, you are going to Nationals in New York, and you or going to have one _hell_ of a _fucking_ time with your friends. _Understood_?" he said firmly.

Kurt stayed quiet for a few moments. He processed everything Blaine said slowly. Kurt suddenly gripped Blaine's shirt and threw himself on him. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and jumped up, letting Blaine catch him. He tangled his fingers in Blaine's hair and began to kiss him deeper than ever before, and Blaine completely obliged. Kurt reached down and began to pull up Blaine's shirt from behind.

"Already?" Blaine mumbled against Kurt's lips. He walked over to the futon and laid down on top of Kurt. Kurt pulled Blaine's t shirt off, then he began to work on Blaine's knot on his gym shorts. By the time the knot was undone, Blaine had unbuttoned Kurt's flannel and giggled when he saw Kurt's 'likes boys' shirt. "This is cute." he whispered. When Kurt tried to pull it off, Blaine gripped his hands and pinned them above his head. "Leave it on."

Kurt let out a small whimper. "It turns me on when you're controlling." he whispered, leaning up and kissing Blaine's neck. Kurt began to use his toes to push off Blaine's shorts and boxers. "If you make me come in my pants again, Anderson, I swear to God-"

"You don't even believe in God, but since I like you, I won't do it again." Blaine whispered, moving closer and pulling off Kurt's boxers and jeans in a couple pulls.

Kurt whimpered for Blaine. "Took me forever to get those stains out, Blaine, those were Calvin Klein." he mumbled, making eye contact. It had been weeks since their little car escapade, and honestly, Kurt hadn't came since then. He wasn't sure he could ever masturbate again after what Blaine did to him in the car. Kurt spread his legs open for Blaine, exposing his bum and cock to his boyfriend. Blaine licked his lips, causing a shiver from Kurt and a twitch from his member. When Blaine leaned in between his thighs, Kurt began to freak out. "N-no no I'm not ready f-for that..." he said quickly. His thighs began to shut but Blaine caught them, moving his face up and pressing their foreheads together.

"Don't apologize, my love." Blaine whispered, looking into Kurt's beautiful blue eyes. "It's okay... this is your body, your rules. We don't have to do anything that you don't want to do."

Kurt's heart fluttered. "You're a saint... it's just... I'm not ready for oral at all right now and... You're mom's upstairs and last time I was super loud. I don't want to get you in trouble."

Blaine kissed the tip of Kurt's nose. "Hey... It's okay. My mom is more of a don't ask don't tell sort of woman. And I can always play music loudly whenever we are getting intimate if that makes you comfortable. We don't have to do anything right now."

"I want you to do the same stuff you did in the car. Just promise that you won't fuck me if I ask? Last time I... I got so caught up in the moment and I asked for it and I'm so happy you didn't..."

Blaine laughed and nodded. "You _just_ called me a saint, Kurt." he said as he turned on the music with the remote that was on the coffee table next to them. Their lips collided one more time in a fit of passion. Kurt slid his tongue into Blaine's mouth and rolled their hips together, causing a loud moan to escape from Blaine's lips. " _Fuck_ , Kurt..."

"You sound so hot when you curse." Kurt mumbled, beginning to suck and kiss at Blaine's collarbones. Blaine began to suck on one of his fingers but Kurt pulled it out of his mouth. "I want to do you first." he murmured. "I need lube, please." he whispered. Blaine nodded and got up, leaving Kurt on the futon, spread out an hard. Blaine returned from a bottle of lube from the downstairs bathroom and he moaned when he saw Kurt laying on the mattress. Kurt made a come hither motion with his finger and Blaine was soon on top of Kurt, grinding into him. Kurt whined and squirted the gel into his fingers, then began to run it over Blaine's member. He felt his toes curl and his stomach churn as he watched his own hand jerk off his boyfriend. "You're uncircumcised." Kurt pointed out.

"Is that a bad thing?" Blaine asked, panting slightly into Kurt's ear.

Kurt shook his head and began to jerk Blaine off faster, whining for him. "I think it's sexy." he admitted. He squirted some more lube onto both of his hands and moved his left hand behind Blaine, finding his entrance and slowly pushing in. Blaine let out a small gasp and Kurt, began to jerk him off with his right hand. Blaine couldn't help but grind into Kurt, moaning even louder for him. Kurt cleared his throat and began to speak. "You like that, Blaine? Am I doing a good job pleasing you?" he asked, pushing his finger even further into Blaine.

Blaine responded with satisfactory moans. He gripped the futon mattress sheets so hard that his knuckles were turning white. "Kurt, baby, _fuckin' hell_..."

"You wanna tell me what I'm looking for? It's called a prostate, right Blaine?" Kurt decided to play innocent. Blaine nodded and began to grind even harder into Kurt, causing a whimper from him. "Oh Bl-Blaine..." he moaned for him. "I just wanna make you feel good."

"You are, baby, you are. Doing so good..." Blaine mumbled, eyes shutting as he thrusted hard into Kurt's hand. It was at that moment when Kurt's finger found his prostate and Blaine moaned even louder, beginning to thrust even harder. Kurt ran his fingers over Blaine's prostate over and over and began to vigorously pump Blaine's cock. He kept making little moans himself.

"Are you imagining fucking me, Blaine?" Kurt whispered to his boyfriend, shoving his finger into Blaine's prostate again.

"Y-yes! Yes, Kurt... Yeah... I'm thinking about it..." Blaine slurred out, his stomach tightening.

"You imagining what it must feel like to fuck me, have me crying out for you and coming in my ass? Huh?" he asked. Kurt was so good at dirty talk. Blaine moaned loudly and began to thrust faster, humping Kurt eagerly. Blaine pulled his hand down and shoved two fingers into Kurt's asshole, thrusting them in time with his hips.

Kurt practically screamed and began to whimper as Blaine continued his movements. "You're thinking about me fucking you, huh?" Blaine growled into Kurt's ear, fiercely rubbing the pads of his fingers into Kurt's prostate. Kurt nodded and arched his back, crying out for Blaine as he began to shake violently. Kurt pulled his finger out of Blaine's ass and instead gripped his buttcheek, pulling him closer with each thrust. "You want me to fuck you, Kurt?"

Kurt screamed, nodding. "Yes! Blaine!" his voice was becoming even higher in pitch.

"Too. Fucking. Bad." Blaine whispered before he pushed three fingers into Kurt, causing Kurt's eyes to roll back.

Kurt became limp and he whined for Blaine using all the strength he had to continue to jerk Blaine off. "Puh-lease Bl-Bl-Blaine... Come on me, sh-show me..." Kurt mumbled. Blaine somehow managed to push faster and he came hard into Kurt's hand, all over their chests, and somehow on Kurt's face. Blaine blew his load everywhere, and once Kurt felt him do it, he did too. Kurt came harder than ever before, trembling and crying out Blaine's name at the top of his lungs over and over again until he ran out of air.

The pair spent the rest of the evening curled up naked in Blaine's basement. The pair were right up against each other, looking into each other's eyes. Blaine smiled at Kurt while watching his face. Kurt raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" he asked, voice rough.

Blaine shook his head. "Nothing is wrong. You're just so beautiful."


	7. So Crazy About You

A/N: Finally a new update! Happy New Year, everyone. I'm sorry about not updating in a while! Things have been hectic to say the least. I went home for the holidays and my boyfriend met my family. Watching a native Spanish speaker communicate with my Polish family has been the highlight of the season. Not that any of you care. Anywho, thank you guys for all the reads! Please leave a review, those are my favs. - Sander xx

* * *

The first week without Kurt at Dalton was relatively easy for Blaine. He saw him everyday after school, and they went for coffee at The Lima Bean on Tuesday. They spent all weekend together, usually snuggling and sharing gentle kisses. Sunday night, Kurt fell asleep in Blaine's arms, so Blaine took him home. He carried him to and from the car, into Kurt's house and down to Kurt's room. He tucked Kurt into bed, set his alarm for him, and kissed his forehead. Blaine felt his heart swell when Kurt mumbled Blaine's name in his sleep. Blaine soon left, driving home and going to sleep himself. At about four in the morning, Blaine's phone began to ring. Blaine woke and saw that Kurt was calling. Blaine answered, his voice rough and sleepy. "Hey, baby."

"Blaine!" Kurt sounded so relieved over the phone. "Thank God..." he sounded upset.

"Kurt? What's wrong, love?" he asked, sitting up. "Are you okay?"

Kurt sniffled. "I'm so sorry, Blaine. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Hey, hey... It's okay. You're crying. What's wrong?"

"I j-just had a bad dream, that's all." He whispered, a loud sigh escaping his lips. "Are you okay?"

Blaine nodded, even though Kurt couldn't see him. "I'm just fine, baby." He yawned. "Tell me about your dream?"

Kurt sighed. "No, no it's... too fresh. I'll tell you tomorrow, yeah? Do you want to go get coffee in the morning before school?"

"I can come over if you want..."

"It's okay, you don't have to... But coffee tomorrow morning?"

"I'd love to. I can pick you up, yeah?"

"Then how will I get to school? Or home?" Kurt asked.

"I guess I'll have to take you." Blaine smiled, voice soft. "Let's go out for dinner tomorrow night too. I want to spend all evening with you."

Kurt sniffled. "You're so perfect, Blaine..." he murmured. "I'm so sorry I fell asleep on you. How did you even get me home?"

"I carried you. And yes, I gave you a goodnight kiss before I left." Blaine said gently. "Go back to sleep, yeah? Stay on the phone with me..."

Kurt fell asleep rather quickly and Blaine followed soon after. Their phones disconnected in the middle of the night. Blaine showed up at Kurt's door at 7:00 sharp coffee already in hand. Kurt opened the door and smiled as he saw Blaine. "How much more perfect can you get?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and giving him a loving good morning kiss.

Blaine kissed back, chuckling as he pulled away. "I know I said I wasn't good at romance but I'm getting the hang of it." he whispered, kissing his lips again. Blaine examined Kurt's outfit; camouflage had never looked so good. "How much more perfect can you look?"

"Hopefully much more." Kurt chuckled and took his coffee from Blaine. "Let's get out of here."

The two left and drove around for a while, finding a quiet spot in the back parking lot of McKinley High. Blaine took a long sip of his coffee. "Tell me about your dream, love." he said gently, lacing their fingers.

Kurt sighed. "I'll probably start crying..."

Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt's lips gently. "My love... Talk to me. Tell me. I want to know so I can debunk it."

Kurt nodded. "I just... I had a dream that you... you and Karofsky got into a huge fight and he hurt you. It was... It was freaky. Then you wanted to break up with me because you didn't want to go through that again. It's stupid, I know..." he mumbled.

Blaine frowned. "Baby... Hey. I would never break up with you, for starters. You're everything to me. Second, yeah, of course I would get into a fight with him and there is a huge possibility of that happening. But I'd kick his ass." he said, playing with Kurt's hair. Kurt nodded and leaned over, kissing Blaine's lips. Blaine kissed back, cupping his cheeks. "Has David been bothering you?"

Kurt shook his head. "No... Not at all. He's just struggling with his sexuality still and I don't want to be on the receiving end of it again."

Blaine slowly nodded. "Can I be very honest for like twenty seconds?" When Kurt nodded, Blaine began to vent. "I think that having an anti-bullying squad at your school is amazing. It makes me feel a lot better knowing you're safe and no one is trying to hurt you... But I _hate_ David, Kurt. I hate him. I hate him because of the shit he used to pull with you. I also hate him because I'm jealous..." Blaine pulled back, looking down at their hands. " _I_ should have been your first kiss, and yeah; I am still bitter over that. He gets to walk you to most of your classes, he spends so much time with you and that makes me angry... I'm sorry." Blaine sighed.

Kurt was speechless. He leaned in and gently kissed his lips. "You're the only one for me, okay?" he whispered. "I could never leave you. You're... You mean so so much to me, okay? You're perfect. There's no need to be jealous." Kurt gave Blaine a deeper kiss, pulling his boyfriend even closer. "You... You _were_ my first kiss, alright? David forced that on me, and I didn't kiss him back... But when we kissed at Dalton... That was it. You got it." he whispered, looking into Blaine's eyes. "Just because someone tried to steal something that I was saving for someone like you doesn't mean they tarnished it. And David has not been hitting on me, okay? He totally has a thing for Sam... You don't need to be jealous of him for any reason, even if I think you're super hot when you're all riled up."

Blaine nodded slowly. "Okay... but remember what you promised; you'll tell me if and when he does... And I'm sorry you have to deal with my insecure ass." Blaine whispered, playing with Kurt's fingers. "Also... Did you know that your high school is named after a president who was in the KKK?"

...

School went by way too slowly. Kurt just wanted to see Blaine again and was counting the minutes until he did. He was calculating them in his head as he strolled into glee rehearsal where everyone was chatting about Prom.

 _Prom_.

Kurt's eyes went wide. He had been so out of the loop with McKinley High events due to his transfer and he forgot that junior prom was on Saturday. He had to ask Blaine, have him sign all the papers so he could attend, create a dazzling outfit, and coordinate it with his boyfriend by the end of the week. Kurt stopped counting the minutes and began to note ways to ask Blaine to prom. He suddenly became very nervous; Kurt had never asked anyone to anything before, and even though Blaine was his boyfriend and was practically obligated to come with him, it was still excruciating to think that Blaine might not want to come.

When the pair went to dinner that evening at Breadsticks, Blaine was chatting about how the Warblers had gotten a gig performing at a music festival in Cleveland and invited Kurt to come. Kurt was still so nervous, he couldn't really focus on Blaine's words. "It's the Fourth of July weekend and I want to spend it with you... and technically it's not a sleepover since it's a school function, and my parents will be there too... Baby, are you even listening?"

Kurt cleared his throat and sat up, nodding. "Yeah... Yeah, I am, I just have a lot on my mind... I'm sorry, I know this is important and I'll focus more. Keep talking?" he smiled, lacing their legs together under the table.

Blaine shook his head. "Baby, is this about the dream again? I told you, you don't have to worry."

"No, it's just other stuff... I have a busy week ahead of me, that's all." Kurt said, giving Blaine a warm smile.

"We can come back to the Cleveland trip in a minute, tell me what's on your mind? I've been talking too much anyway." Blaine smiled, eating some of his pasta.

Kurt stayed quiet, thinking about it. He decided to just go for it. "Take my hand..." Blaine did, smiling at Kurt from across the table. Kurt cleared his throat. "Blaine Anderson, will you please go to junior prom with me?"

Blaine was caught off guard, eyebrows furrowing. A hint of disgust was evident in his voice. " _Prom_?"

Kurt gave a nervous smile. "Y-yeah, it will be the social event of the season..." his voice became higher as his nerves spiked. He began to speak super fast, smile dropping. "You don't wanna go to prom with me?"

"No, no..." Blaine started, but Kurt pulled his hands away from Blaine's and he looked away, heart sinking. "Of course I want to go with you, baby." Blaine said sweetly, keeping his hand on the table. "It's just... It's _prom_..."

"What about prom, Blaine?" Kurt asked, disappointed in Blaine's reaction.

Blaine sighed, pulling his hands back. "I never told you why I transferred to Dalton, did I?" Blaine mumbled, voice much lower than normal. Blaine went on to tell Kurt about the time at his old school where there was a Sadie Hawking's Dance right after he had come out. He went with a friend and right after the dance, they were beaten up pretty badly by a group of guys at the school. "I'm happy to be out of the closet and proud of who I am... It's just a sore spot for me."

Kurt instantly felt terrible, taking Blaine's hand again. "I had no idea that happened to you... Blaine, I'm _so_ sorry, oh my God... _That's_ why you took up boxing, isn't it?" Blaine nodded, lacing their fingers together. Kurt continued. "You couldn't stand up to the bullies at your school, but you can do it at mine. We can stand up to them together, hand in hand... But hey, if you don't want to, and if it makes you feel uncomfortable, then we won't go. We can go to a movie, watch half of it, and end up making out for the latter half, yeah?" Kurt smiled, squeezing Blaine's hand.

Blaine sighed, shaking his head again and swinging their ankles together under the table. "I am crazy about you, you know that?" He looked into Kurt's eyes a gave a small smile.

"So..." Kurt dragged out the vowel. "Is that a yes?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes, you and I are going to the prom." He gave in, there was no way he could say no to Kurt. Kurt cheered, smiling and getting up to kiss Blaine across the table in excitement. Blaine kissed back, running his leg up and down Kurt's. "I am _so_ crazy about you..."


	8. I Guess So

A/N: Prom shenanigans and sexy times ensure here! Enjoy and please leave a review! -Sander xx

* * *

When Kurt showed off his prom outfit to Blaine, Burt, and Finn, he was very disappointed in all of their reactions, especially Blaine's. At least from Finn he got a compliment, no matter how backwards it seemed. He expected more from his boyfriend, wishing he was more supportive in his choices When Kurt walked out, Blaine got up and followed him downstairs. "Kurt... Kurt, baby, calm down."

"It's fine, Blaine. I can refund your ticket." Kurt said, not looking at his boyfriend.

"What are you talking about?" Blaine furrowed his eyebrows.

"You don't want to go so you don't have to; I'll go alone, it's fine. This is probably to 'gay' anyways, right?" Kurt said sharply.

Blaine shook his head. "Kurt, baby, don't be like that. I was agreeing with your dad to get more boyfriend points and I think he's right, that's all." Blaine said gently.

"Just tell me the truth then. Do you hate the kilt? Do you even give a shit about prom?" Kurt asked, tears brimming at his eyes. "Why did you feel the need to make me feel so unsightly when you know I worked hard on this?"

Blaine crossed his arms. "Baby, I didn't, I just think your dad does have a point... I don't want you to get hurt-"

"We will have the Bully Whips protecting us. And God forbid I want to do something different at this school. Tell me the truth, do you hate it?"

"You want the truth?" Blaine asked, uncrossing his arms. He went to Kurt and turned him around so they were face to face. He lifted Kurt up by his thighs and sat him on the dresser, the exact same way he did when Burt walked in on them merely two weeks ago. Kurt gasped in shock, quickly grabbing onto Blaine's shoulders to keep himself steady. Blaine pressed their foreheads together and kept his hands locked on Kurt's thighs. "The truth is, Kurt, is that I wish you didn't show me what you were wearing until the day of prom. Why? So I could take all of you in at once and tell you how fucking hot you look in your kilt. Because you're so fucking fine in that, baby. i sincerely mean that. It looks amazing on you, and it fits so well... I'm so impressed that you made that." he mumbled, cupping Kurt's cheeks. "I don't ever want to make you feel less than beautiful at all times, and if what I said made you feel less than half as gorgeous as you are, then I am so, so sorry. I just do not want anyone to even try to ruin prom for you, because I know how big of a deal this is for you."

Kurt began to blush, looking down for a moment. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Blaine nodded. "Of course I do. I _know_ you are. You're literally the most attractive person I've ever known." he confidently said. He touched Kurt's kilt and ran some of the fabric between his fingers. "And I adore your outfit, I do. And you're going to wear the hell out of it Saturday night. Because I _want_ to go to prom with you wearing that."

Kurt smashed their lips together, pulling Blaine close. "What the hell did I do in a past life to deserve you?" he whispered, wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist and continuing to kiss him until Burt busted them again.

...

Prom was in full swing when Kurt and Blaine arrived. They walked into the gymnasium hand in hand. Kurt convinced the New Directions to let Blaine perform a song, which almost everyone was into. Kurt watched his boyfriend with so much pride; he was so talented and would go so far with it. After the performance, Blaine came down from the stage and pulled Kurt into his arms, kissing his cheek and neck. Blaine was having so much fun, and he was so happy Kurt brought him. Soon, the nominees for Prom King and Queen were brought up onstage. When David won Prom King, Kurt felt a little disappointed, knowing he was a pawn in that win. He leaned into Blaine's side, waiting for Santana's name to be announced.

Principal Figgins cleared his throat. "And the 2011 McKinley High Prom Queen is..." There was a long pause, and will a dull voice, he mumbled " _Kurt Hummel_."

The whole gym went completely silent aside from a few whistles from people who used to bully Kurt. Kurt took several moments to process what had just occurred. A spotlight came and flashed right in Kurt's eyes as a slow clap began to erupt from the audience. Blaine turned to Kurt. "Baby, let's-" Kurt bolted out of the gym, and Blaine followed quickly. "Kurt, stop! Kurt!"

When they got out of the gym, Kurt slowed down and began to sob. "I've never been so humiliated in my entire life."

"Kurt, stop... Kurt, hey, baby..." Blaine tried to reach out to Kurt, but Kurt just shook him off.

"I was so fucking stupid, Blaine!" He cried, wrapping his arms around himself. "I thought progress had been made, that no one gave a shit about me anymore! I was so stupid..."

Blaine had no idea what to say to make Kurt feel better. He stepped closer to him. "It's just a stupid joke-"

"No, no it is not." Kurt shook his head. "They are just filled with hate for me just because I am different... I shouldn't have come back to McKinley, Blaine. I should have stayed at Dalton with you." He turned his back towards Blaine and sobbed into his hands. "I didn't do anything to them... Why, Blaine? Why are they so mean?'

Blaine hugged Kurt from behind, kissing the back of his head. "I don't know." he whispered, holding Kurt close. "I'm so sorry... I am so, so sorry. Come here, turn around and hold onto me. I got you..." he whispered to him. Kurt did what he was told and he cried into Blaine's shoulder.

"There's no way I'm going back in there..." he sniffled. Blaine rubbed Kurt's back and brought him to the lockers, where they sat down and cuddled until Kurt calmed down. Kurt stood up again and began to pace. "This prom was supposed to be about redemption..."

"Baby, you don't have to go back in there. Do you just want to go? We can go back to my place, snuggle, watch Top Model..." Blaine suggested. "I don't want to see you get hurt again, baby."

"If we leave now, I'll spend the rest of my life wishing that I did something to stand up to them."

"Then what would you like to do, love?" he asked, looking up at his boyfriend.

Kurt paused and thought about it. "I am going to go get my damn crown."

Blaine smiled and stood up, cupping Kurt's cheeks and kissing his lips. "Damn right you are."

"They can't touch me, they can't touch you, they can't touch us or what we have." he whispered, kissing Blaine back with everything that he said. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and they swayed side to side. "No matter what they do... I have you and that's all that matters."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. "You're the greatest person I have ever known... You're so brave, Kurt... I am so inspired by you." he mumbled, kissing his lips again. "Now, let's go in there and get you that crown."

Kurt and Blaine went back into the gym and Kurt was coronated, and when he said "Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton.", the glee club and most everyone else burst into applause for support. When it was time for the first dance, and David dipped out faster than it takes for Rachel to start singing, Blaine came to Kurt's rescue and asked him for a dance. As they danced in the spotlight in front of everyone and Blaine sang the catchy Abba hit to him, Kurt felt so blissful. Kurt just danced with Blaine and didn't care what anyone else thought. After, they got their photo taken, and they decided to leave and go to Blaine's house.

When they pulled into the driveway, Blaine laced his fingers with Kurt's. "How are you feeling?"

Kurt looked over at Blaine, smiling as he admired his boyfriend. "Angry, still. But so happy, too. And really horny." He added just as he hopped out of the car and dashed to Blaine's front door. Blaine followed him and they shared a passionate kiss on the doorstep. "Bedroom, now." he whispered against Blaine's lips. Blaine opened the door and hustled in, but as soon as Kurt was in the door, he shoved Blaine against it. "Parents?"

"Yeah, they're home." he whispered, lifting Kurt up and switching places, pushing him against the door instead. His lips went straight for Kurt's neck. Blaine set Kurt down not long after, and Kurt pulled him downstairs to the basement.

Kurt pushed Blaine down onto the futon and climbed on top of him, leaning down and giving him a gentle kiss. "You're amazing."

"I'm not... I wish I could have done more for you tonight." Blaine sat up and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Kurt hugged Blaine close, pressing kisses all over his face.

"I want to do something for you, okay?" Kurt whispered, staring into Blaine's eyes. "Tell me though if you aren't comfortable and if you want me to stop." Blaine raised an eyebrow but slowly nodded anyway. Kurt pushed Blaine's suit jacket off of his shoulders, and then did the same thing for himself. He began to kiss Blaine's neck and at the same time, undo his tie and grind their hips together. Blaine let out a soft moan, hands sliding up Kurt's thighs. Blaine suddenly pulled back and looked into Kurt's eyes. Kurt blushed and bit his lip. "What's the matter?" he asked.

Blaine pushed Kurt's kilt up and examined his thighs. Under his kilt, Kurt was wearing his boxer briefs, long stockings, and garters. "What the... You're seriously wearing _garters_?"

Kurt frowned. "How else am I supposed to wear these stockings without having them fall down? Plus, it's not like I can wear leggings or tights with this, that would get so-"

"You're so fucking hot." Blaine whispered before colliding their lips again, ripping Kurt's shirt off, making all the buttons pop off. Kurt gasped and Blaine began to grind even harder into Kurt.

"Oh, _fuck_ , Blaine... Is this seriously a turn on for you?" Kurt whispered as he took Blaine's shirt off for him, then began to hungrily kiss his neck.

Blaine chuckled as he rolled on top, kicking his bottoms off for Kurt, then pulling off the kilt to expose the garter belt and stockings. "I guess so." he whispered.

Kurt quickly rolled back on top and began to grind their clothed members together. "Do _not_ climb on top, okay? I want to do something..."

Blaine frowned and he sat up on his elbows, watching Kurt climb off of him and pull down his boxers. He saw Kurt move his head down between his legs. Blaine knew what Kurt meant now. "Baby, baby, you don't ha- _hngg_..." Blaine's voice was caught in his throat.

Kurt had wrapped his mouth around the tip of Blaine's penis and had gently began to suck. This was the first time he noticed how big Blaine actually was; at least seven inches with thick veins that hung low. He looked up at Blaine, watching his body movements. Kurt was so nervous; this was his first time giving a blowjob and he wanted it to be perfect for the boy he adored. Kurt took his left hand and began to jerk off the second half of Blaine's shaft as his mouth worked on the first. Kurt pulled back and looked up at Blaine. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked, voice soft.

Blaine shook his head, looking down at him. "No, baby, I don't want you to stop." he said gently, tangling his hands in Kurt's hair. "Go slow, take your time, okay?" Kurt nodded, pressing a kiss to the very end. He gave a little kitten lick to Blaine's shaft, causing a shiver to run down Blaine's spine. Blaine spoke again. "You're good at this..." Kurt smiled, taking Blaine into his mouth again and causing a gentle moan to come from him. The older boy slowly bobbed his head, running his tongue along the underside of his boyfriend's cock. "You don't have to do this, you know..."

Kurt pulled off with a pop and looked up at Blaine quizzically. "I know I don't _have_ to. I _want_ to." He said sweetly, moving up and cupping Blaine's cheek with one hand. "I want to do this for you, and only you tonight. Okay?" He murmured, pressing their foreheads together.

Blaine nodded. "Okay." he whispered, leaning up and pressing a gentle kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt began to slowly pump Blaine again with his hand, and Blaine had to break away from the kiss to moan. Kurt slowly moved back down and took Blaine's dick into his mouth again, then hollowed his cheeks and began to suck. Blaine laid back on the futon and tangled his hands in Kurt's chestnut hair. "Fuck, _Kurt_ , baby..." Blaine moaned gently, eyes shutting. Kurt could feel the saliva dripping down to his chin, but he didn't let up. In fact, Blaine's moans made Kurt feel even more confident about himself, and he began to bob his head faster. Kurt pulled back and off of Blaine again to catch his breath. He pumped Blaine with his hand still. When Kurt looked down at Blaine's cock again, he noticed a string of saliva that connected it and his lips. Kurt felt Blaine push his head down again and Kurt eagerly took Blaine into his mouth once more.

"Shit, I'm close..." he heard Blaine mutter, and Kurt wasn't surprised. This was Blaine's first blowjob, after all. Kurt decided to (very, _very_ gingerly) run his teeth over Blaine's uncut foreskin just as he reached down and began to run his fingers over his boyfriend's balls; that is what pushed Blaine over the edge. Blaine came _hard_. Most of his load shot into Kurt's mouth, but when Kurt pulled back ever so slightly in surprise, it continued to go all over his face. Kurt closed his eyes and let out a small whine, swallowing what was in his mouth before he latched onto Blaine's member again and sucked him dry.

Blaine soon relaxed and let go of Kurt's hair. He pulled Kurt into his lap and gripped his ass tightly. "You..." Blaine couldn't even finish his sentence because he was so mesmerized by Kurt. "You look so good covered in my come." Blaine murmured, wiping away some of the mess that was under Kurt's eye. They made eye contact as Blaine continued to clean off Kurt's face. "I want to see you like this more often."


	9. Adequate At Best

A/N: Back at it again with the updates! The long Klaine conversation is actually based on a real talk my boyfriend and I had the other day. Angst alert. Please leave a review, guys! I live for constructive criticism. -Sander xx

* * *

Kurt still was not comfortable with Blaine giving him oral, which Blaine completely understood. Kurt did not want to feel any more vulnerable that he already did that night due to the humiliation he had faced just hours before. After he went down on Blaine, the two cleaned up and just cuddled for a bit. The pair ended up falling asleep in each other's arms. Kurt woke up to the sound of a cell phone ringing. He blinked a few times to remember where he was. He pulled back and examined his surroundings. The lights were on and the room suddenly became cold, but he could feel a beacon of heat behind him. He noticed the punching bag hanging from the wall and realized he was in Blaine's basement. He turned and saw his beautiful boyfriend peacefully sleeping, curled up around the space where Kurt had just been sleeping. Kurt rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock, which read 03:27. The phone stopped ringing, and Kurt got up to grab it, recognizing his own ringtone when it started once more. It was his dad.

 _Shit!_

Kurt answered in a hushed tone, not wanting to wake Blaine. "Dad-"

"Where are you? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Burt sounded more irritated rather than angry.

Kurt sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Dad, I didn't mean to fall asleep... I'm at Blaine's, we came here after prom..."

"What did I tell you about sleepovers, Kurt? You're sixteen. You're not allowed to disappear without telling me where you'll be, especially if you're with someone you're in a relationship with."

"I know, I know... I'm sorry. We just fell asleep." Kurt said, tearing up. "I'll come home now."

"Be home in 20 minutes, alright?"

Kurt swallowed, breathing out slowly. "Can it be a half hour? Blaine's asleep and I'll have to walk ho-ome." Kurt felt warm arms wrap around him suddenly. Blaine kissed the back of Kurt's head and slowly took the phone from his boyfriend, but kept him close due to the arm around his waist. Kurt leaned back into Blaine, taking several deep breaths.

Blaine swayed back and forth with Kurt as he spoke to his boyfriend's father. "Burt, I'll have him home in 15 minutes. I'm so, so incredibly sorry... I do not want this night to affect how you trust me with your son. I adore Kurt, more than anything. We just fell asleep while we were cuddling, that's all. My parents are home, Kurt is safe. And from now on, I will have him home before 8:30 every night until you trust me with him again. This is all my fault, I'm so sorry..."

Burt sighed. "It's alright, I'm not mad. You're not the ones who got kicked out of prom for starting a fight. Plus, Kurt leaves for Nationals in a week or so... Blaine? Finn told me about what happened at the dance, how is he holding up?"

Blaine sighed and pulled back from Kurt, holding his hand and guiding him to the bed. He sat Kurt down and kissed his forehead, then gave him his clothes. Kurt was crying, tears falling from his eyes as he slowly got dressed again. Blaine moved to the other side of the room, sighing and talking in a hushed voice. "I don't think so... He's very strong, keeping it together. Still, I don't-"

"Have him stay." Burt said. "Both of you come over tomorrow morning, we can all go out for Sunday brunch tomorrow, then we can take him out for the day to cheer him up, yeah? Take him shopping for New York, that kind of stuff."

Blaine sighed. "Thank you... Thank you so much."

"And Blaine?"

"Yes, Burt?"

"There is no one else I would trust more with Kurt than you outside of this family." Burt said. "Don't hurt him. Sleep well, alright? Be here at 10. Goodnight, Blaine."

"Goodnight, Burt... Thank you." Blaine spoke with a bright smile curling across his face. Blaine hung up and went to Kurt kneeling down on the floor between his legs. He placed his hands on both sides of Kurt's face, wiping his tears away. He gave Kurt a gentle kiss, then stood up and pulled his boxers on. "Come on, my love... Let's get you to bed."

"C-can you please dr-drive me home?" Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine with sad eyes.

Blaine shook his head. "Don't be silly. We are going upstairs to my bedroom, and you and I are going to snuggle and fall asleep in my bed." Blaine took one of Kurt's hands and helped Kurt stand. Kurt looked confused until Blaine told him that Burt gave his blessing on the matter.

The pair went to Blaine's bedroom, which was all the way upstairs. Kurt had only been to Blaine's house a handful of times; once when he dropped Blaine off after school because his car was in the shop, again a couple weeks ago when he showed up because Blaine wasn't responding to his texts, and this night. Even though it was dark, Kurt could still see how nice Blaine's home was. There was a large staircase, a family portrait, a lot of old looking books...The house looked like it belonged in a movie. Blaine mentioned something about a house tour later after he noticed Kurt's interest. Kurt was most excited to go Blaine's room. He wanted to know how the boy lived and how he expressed himself with things and style. Kurt wanted to be more than Blaine's boyfriend; he wanted to be his best friend as well. Kurt was a bit disappointed when they came into his bedroom and all the light was being given by a tiny salt lamp. All that was visible was a bed and the frame. Blaine shut and locked the door, then sat Kurt on his bed. Blaine smiled as he undressed his boyfriend, starting from the jacket, cummerbund, and shirt. Blaine gently kissed Kurt's neck, causing a shiver to run down the older's spine. "Blaine..." Kurt trailed off. Kurt was still upset and tears were still falling out. "I'm not really in the mood."

Blaine continued to kiss Kurt's neck anyways, kneeling down and breaking away to remove Kurt's shoes. "I wasn't going to try anything, I'm just giving you some attention, that's all. You're so, so beautiful." Blaine whispered as he sat back up, reaching around Kurt's waist to undo the kilt buttons. Kurt made a noise between a scoff, a sniffle, and a snort of laughter. Blaine pulled off the kilt and frowned, looking up at Kurt. "You're not upset because you're dad yelled at you, are you?"

Kurt pursed his lips tightly together, then shook his head and looked down. "No..." He choked out.

"Oh, baby, no... No, baby, don't cry." Blaine whispered, cupping both of his cheeks. Blaine grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and began to clean Kurt up. "Tell me what's on your mind."

Kurt gripped the bed on both sides of his legs, letting out a tiny sob. "I'm just... I feel so stupid, you know? Like things were fine, that no one cared." Blaine wiped Kurt's nose, then grabbed another tissue. "But people don't change, Blaine. People are always going to treat me different."

Blaine sighed. "Baby, you _are_ different, though. You're always outwardly expressing your originality-"

"Yeah, I get that..." Kurt interrupted, squeezing his eyes shut. "But _everyone_ treats me different because I'm gay. Everyone, Blaine. It's only because I like boys. You and I- we can't walk together hand in hand anywhere without getting a dirty look. I can't kiss you at school without getting threatened with suspension. There's always going to be a bunch of jerks who hate me for who I love. They can hurt me and easily get away with it... We can't have kids. It's impossible. I can't even fucking legally _marry_ you, Blaine. We can't do anything normally or have a normal night. Everything is abnormal for us and it isn't fair. I just want to be ordinary in one god damn thing, Blaine. I want to be treated like an ordinary person because that is all I am and all I will ever be, truthfully. But I guess my sexuality is the most important defining factor I have." By the time Kurt was done, he was sobbing. Blaine quickly wrapped his arms around Kurt then stroked his back. Blaine held Kurt tighter than ever before, pulling Kurt down into his lap on the floor.

Blaine held Kurt until he was done crying. He then cleaned Kurt up and sat him on the bed again. "You're right." Blaine whispered as he undid both of the garters on Kurt's legs. Blaine reached around him and undid the belt, pulling it off completely. Blaine went on talking as he slid the stockings down and off Kurt. "Things are never going to be normal for us. It's always going to be a fight for who we are. I guess that's just a part of not being a member of the social norm. We have to adapt to the world around us, Kurt." Blaine pulled the covers back and guided Kurt in, then climbed in himself. "But as for being ordinary... I don't want you to be. I wouldn't be falling for you if you weren't who you are. And yes, Kurt. Amazing as you are, you are normal at several things. Painting. Drawing. Math. Science. Baking- You're an excellent cook, baby. But your cupcakes taste grocery store bought. Confrontation. Remembering to text people back. I'll flat out tell you your temper is kind of crap. Tennis-"

"I'm good at tennis!"

"You're adequate at best." Blaine countered, which made Kurt giggle. Kurt tangled his arms around Blaine's waist and rested his head next to his on the pillow. Blaine grinned, wrapping his arms around Kurt and kissing his lips gently. "My point is, things suck right now, especially for us. Things will not be normal for us for a very long time. But it's getting better; _slowly_. It's an uphill battle, and it sucks. But we are gonna win. And damn it; we are gonna get married and have kids that are just as extraordinary as we are. And we are going to live an amazing, exceptional life together."

Kurt smiled and closed his eyes, snuggling closer to Blaine. "You're _that_ serious about us, Blaine?

Blaine nodded and kissed his nose. "Of course I am." Blaine murmured. Kurt fell asleep seconds later, a light snore coming from his nose. Blaine pulled back and looked at Kurt, studying his face in the subtle orange glow.

 _Poor thing, he is so exhausted from this whole mess. But damn, he is so beautiful when he is asleep. Nothing on his mind or haunting his thoughts. Just pure, unaltered bliss._

Blaine was so happy and content in this moment.

 _I am so in love with him._


	10. Make It Last

Hello everyone! It's Monday again, which means another chapter of this story is ready for ya! **Quick update: I will be changing my changing my posting schedule for _Since Blackbird_ to twice a week; every Monday and Thursday. Why? I'm working on a new Klaine story and I would like it to be up by Valentine's Day!** Anywho, I hope you enjoy and please leave a review! -Sander xx

* * *

Blaine Anderson had finally admitted to himself, for real this time, that he was in love with Kurt Hummel. He had first felt the sensation of love when Kurt had sung Blackbird to the Warblers almost two months previously. But that was just a glimmer, when this was a whole bang. His entire body felt hotter, his hands became clammy, and his heart sped up as he looked at his beautiful sleeping boyfriend. Blaine had no idea how to act around Kurt now. Their relationship was still so new; two months new. However, Blaine did take into account that he and Kurt have known each other since the September before. Blaine wasn't even able to fall asleep the night of Prom because Kurt was fast asleep in his arms. Blaine new that he had to tell Kurt eventually, otherwise it would eat him alive.

But then Kurt went to New York before Blaine said anything. Blaine had never been so lonely before in his entire life. Without Kurt, Blaine felt like he had a piece of his heart missing; literally, Blaine's heart ached and it continued until Kurt came back from Nationals.

Kurt and Blaine walked inside of the Lima Bean, hands intertwined tightly. Kurt hadn't even been back for a full day yet, and Blaine's unspoken love was boiling over. Kurt had been telling Blaine the entire story of the New Directions taking New York. Blaine ordered both of their coffees and paid, then brought Kurt to the pick up counter. Kurt kept talking, absentmindedly stroking his thumb on the back of Blaine's hand. Little did he know, Blaine was melting on the inside from that little interaction. "So, once they posted the Top 10, we walked over to it, and we are all so nervous, Mercedes was squeezing my hand so tightly that I thought I would lose a finger." Kurt said, letting go of Blaine's hand and picking up their coffees when they were ready. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and guided him to the table the pair always sat at. "So Mr. Schuester volunteers to look at the list... Finn asks what we placed, and Schu just said, 'We didn't.'"

Blaine smiled and took a sip of his coffee, hanging onto every word. "I feel like as an educator, he should have been a lot more empathetic then that."

Kurt chuckled, tangling their legs underneath the table. "Well, he was just as disappointed as all of us... And he apologized and moved out of the way so we could all see the list; and oh my God, Blaine, you should have seen it. We all just went numb as we read the list. And then Jesse kept going on and on about how Rachel and Finn cost us the performance. It was annoying, really-"

"While I do understand the passion behind it, I do think it was totally unprofessional. Sorry, baby, go on." Blaine chimed in, running his foot up and down Kurt's shin. He placed his chin in his hand, watching Kurt carefully and hanging onto each word. Blaine couldn't pay attention to anything else that was around them, it felt like there was a bubble around the two.

Kurt smiled, the gesture sending a shiver down his spine. "Right? You and I would never do that. Anyway, we get back to the hotel, and Santana loses it... She starts screaming at Rachel in Spanish, something about Lima Heights." Blaine giggled and Kurt smiled. "Stop that, I'm taking French. Okay, and then on the plane ride home this morning, we were all silent. No one said anything to one another. We just sat there with our complementary SkyMall Magazines. The bus ride from Columbus was the same. Everyone was so upset."

"You're not... At all." Blaine furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

Kurt shrugged. "It was still surreal, though. I mean, it was New York! It's the place I want to go to college... Blaine, when I was there, I felt like I fit in, like I belonged. It was so nice." He said, looking at his coffee for a moment, before looking up at Blaine again. "I flew on a plane for the first time, I had breakfast at Tiffany's, and I got to sing on the Wicked Broadway stage..." Kurt smiled and began to take a sip of his coffee.

Blaine felt a gentle smile curl across his face. "I love you." Blaine admitted, the words slipping out between his lips. Blaine had no idea why he said something this big of a deal in the middle of a busy coffee shop on a Sunday afternoon, but it just happened. Blaine instantly felt relief after the words left his mouth.

Kurt's stomach dropped. He set his cup down, holding the coffee in his mouth for a moment before swallowing it. _Blaine loves me? He loves me... Blaine loves me!_ Kurt realized that he was out of breath and he slowly breathed in, then ushered out "I love you too..." in a rush. Blaine just smiled, watching Kurt carefully from across the table. This moment was perfect. Kurt reached across the table and took his hand. "When you think about it, Kurt Hummel has had a pretty good year..."

Blaine smiled, leaning across the table. Kurt met him in the middle and the couple shared a loving, simple kiss. Blaine whispered, "I love you, Kurt." again against his lips, pulling back to look into Kurt's beautiful eyes.

Kurt smiled, blushing heavily. "I love you too, Blaine... Kurt played with his fingers and looked up, seeing Mercedes and Sam walk up. Kurt pulled back a bit to quickly, clearing his throat. "O-oh! Blaine look who is here!" he said at an uncomfortably loud volume.

Blaine turned and faked a smile, trying to not sound as irritated as he was. "What are you guys doing here?"

The couple chatted with the other two for a couple minutes, then when they left, Blaine turned back to Kurt. "So, I do have a question for you, babe." Kurt immediately turned back into being smitten, looking at Blaine with such adoration in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday today?" Blaine asked as he pulled a small wrapped present out of his book bag.

Kurt blushed, chewing on his lip. "I didn't tell anyone, actually... How did you find out?"

Blaine began to run his foot up and down Kurt's leg again. "We're Facebook friends, you know that, right? And your dad told me the other day."

Kurt frowned. "What? How?"

"We're Facebook friends too." Blaine said with a slight grin, handing the present to Kurt. Kurt giggled and took the present, beginning to unwrap it carefully. "So why didn't you tell anyone?"

Kurt looked up and Blaine and he shrugged. "I don't know... I just thought that it would distract everyone from Nationals and I didn't want to be a burden at all." He looked down at the present and finished unwrapping it, not making the connection about the robin's egg blue box that was in his hands. "Plus, I kind of dislike getting presents from other- BLAINE!" Kurt realized. It was a Tiffany and Company box. A heavy box. "Blaine, no. _No_." Kurt put it back into Blaine's hands quickly. There was no way Kurt could accept a present from Blaine that was this expensive.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and put the blue box back in his hand. "Kurt, _honey_. Would you at least open it?" Kurt shook his head again, so Blaine sighed and opened it for him, exposing a beautiful watch with a leather strap. The clock was black with bronze roman numerals for the numbers, and in the center, it said 'Tiffany  & Co. New York'. "Give me your arm."

Kurt did, mouth agape in awe. He looked up at his boyfriend with loving eyes. "Blaine, it's so beautiful... It's too much..."

"I spent less than $30 on your present." Blaine said, putting the beautiful watch around Kurt's left wrist anyway. "The watch belonged to my grandfather. We were very close, and he was actually the first person that I came out to. He's bisexual, actually. He and his partner were together for 40 years. His partner was HIV positive and died from complications, which was about 13 years ago. I went to go see my grandpa last week, he's in a nursing home in Cincinnati. And I told him that I was in love with this boy, and his birthday is coming up, and I don't know what to get him. My grandpa took his watch off and gave it to me. He said that his partner gave him this watch twenty years ago, and it was a symbol that good, amazing, beautiful things can last forever if you just take care of them. It's like an allusion to their relationship. My grandpa doesn't want the watch anymore anyway, it makes him think of his partner all the time and it's too sad for him." Blaine smiled. "He said that I should give the watch to the boy I'm completely, irrevocably in love with, and to take care of him and our relationship to make it last as long as possible." Blaine looked up at Kurt, who was tearing up. Kurt got up and sat in Blaine's lap, wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine's shoulders and tucking his face into Blaine's neck. Blaine held onto Kurt tightly as well and kissed his cheek. "I ordered a Tiffany box online. For the box it was only $15, but I expedited shipping which bumped the price up to $27." Blaine whispered. "So, really, I got you a box. Happy birthday." He chuckled.

Kurt pulled back and he giggled, looking at the watch. "Thank you so much for trusting me with this, Blaine..." he whispered, looking at his boyfriend now. "I love you so, so much."

Blaine rubbed Kurt's back and gave him a little wink. "I love you too."


	11. More Than You Know

A/N: Yeah... this chapter is basically porn. Enjoy! -Sander xx

* * *

After the coffee shop, Blaine and Kurt drove to the mall to pick up some sheet music for an audition Blaine had in a couple weeks. Then, the pair drove back to Blaine's house. Kurt was still so shocked by the watch; he couldn't stop staring at the little machine. He dragged his thumb over the case and stared into the dial. Blaine soon noticed this when he parked and unbuckled in the driveway of his home. Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt's cheek. "Do you like it?" He asked in a whisper, as if someone could be listening.

Kurt nodded ecstatically. "I love it, Blaine. It's perfect... And I really, _really_ want to meet your grandfather." Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Can we this week? Maybe we can drive down after school..."

Blaine nodded. "I'm sure that would work... How about Thursday?" he suggested as he got out of his car. Kurt nodded and got out as well, lacing their fingers together when they met in front of the vehicle. "Also, do you want a tour of the house?"

Kurt nodded once more. "Yeah, that would be nice."

So Blaine showed his boyfriend around the large house. It was absolutely magnificent. They started from the basement, which Kurt was already familiar with. They moved to the ground level where they saw Pam cooking dinner. She invited Kurt to stay for the meal, and Kurt accepted. They moved to a formal dining room that was something straight out of the Clue board game. There was a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling that was lit up, making all of the china on the table and in the see-though cabinets glow. They moved on into a living room with black leather couches and a large coffee table holding a silver tea set. This room looped around to the foyer. Blaine then took Kurt up part of the winding staircase to the second floor, where Blaine showed Kurt a game room, his parents' room, a guest bedroom, an office, and a library/wine cellar. The pair went up to the third and final floor, showing another guest bedroom, his brother's old room, and finally, Blaine's bedroom.

This was the highlight of the tour for Kurt. The room was dark when they entered until Blaine turned the lights on, and when they did, Kurt was not disappointed with the sight. The walls were black and had vertical white pinstripes. It was simple yet elegant. Moving down to Blaine's bed, his headboard was beige which accentuated the plaid bedspread covering the mattress. There were four pillows; two in the same print as the duvet covering the bed, and two in grey. There were two wooden nightstands on either side of the bed the left one holding the familiar salt lamp. To the left of the sleeping area, there was an empty easel, and right across from the bed, there was a TV and a media stand. A full bookshelf was to the left, followed by a desk covered in school supplies. Moving left to right in a circle from the desk, all that was left was the door in which they came in, a closet, some storage, and a large bay window draped in blackout curtains.

Kurt examined his surroundings with care, then he turned to Blaine. his boyfriend just stood by the door, doing staring at Kurt. Kurt walked over to his boyfriend and pushed the door closed, then locked it with the handle. "Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Kurt turned to Blaine and leaned back against the door. His eyes were soft and he spoke in a nervous tone. "Will you kiss me, Blaine?"

Blaine nodded, going to Kurt and wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. He leaned in and pressed their lips together gently. Kurt slowly opened his mouth, and Blaine slid his tongue between his lips. They explored each other's mouths with care, sliding their tongues against one another. Kurt lifted up his left leg and nudged it by Blaine's hip. Blaine took the hint and placed both of his hands on Kurt's thighs, then lifted him up and pressed him against the door. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist and pulled him closer, pressing their hips together. Kurt broke away from the kiss as he tangled his hands into Blaine's curly hair, then leaned in to press a trail of kisses from Blaine's temple to his jaw. Kurt let out a long breath, hugging Blaine as close as he could to his body.

Blaine turned and carried Kurt to his bed, laying down with him. Kurt could feel his heart speed up when his back hit the mattress, but it wasn't out of fear or nerves. It was out of pure, unadulterated love. Kurt felt Blaine begin to kiss his neck, but Kurt stopped him by pushing him back. "I don't want you to kiss me there." Kurt mumbled. Blaine nodded and began to kiss Kurt's lips again, but Kurt pushed him away once more. Kurt sat up and looked Blaine in the eyes. "I don't want you to kiss me there either, Blaine." Kurt lifted his hand and pressed it against Blaine's chest. I want you to kiss me here..." Kurt ran his hand down Blaine's shirt and gripped his belt buckle. "And here..." Kurt leaned into Blaine's ear as he slid his fingers down even further; he began to palm Blaine, causing a stifled moan to escape his boyfriend's lips. "Here. I want you to kiss me here, Blaine."

Their shirts were off and Blaine's lips were on Kurt's bare chest in a matter of seconds. Blaine began to suck hickeys into Kurt's pale skin. Kurt let out little yelps whenever Blaine nibbled with his teeth, but it was only due to the pleasure he was feeling. When Blaine moved down to the area where his happy trail grew, Kurt looked down; the purple bruises that Blaine had caused contrasted so beautifully with his white skin. From that moment, Kurt always wanted to have lovebites from Blaine on him. Blaine pulled back and unbuttoned Kurt's pants, and Kurt smiled. Blaine looked up at his boyfriend and smiled back as he yanked off the tight trousers. Blaine moved up and kissed Kurt's lips lovingly, almost desperately. "I love you... I can't stop saying it." Blaine whispered as he pulled Kurt's boxer briefs off.

Kurt was panting into Blaine's mouth, excitement entering his body as he unbuckled Blaine's pants. "I love you too." he breathed out, capturing Blaine's lips in a passionate kiss as he pushed Blaine's pants and boxers down with his toes.

Blaine pulled Kurt's naked body closer, pulling one of his legs over his hips. Blaine broke away from the kiss to cup Kurt's cheek. "Are you sure about this?"

Kurt nodded immediately, wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine's neck. "Never been more sure about anything before in my life." Kurt whispered, looking up into Blaine's hazel irises. _You're so beautiful..._ Kurt thought.

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's lips gently, then began to roll their hips together. Blaine pressed their foreheads together and nervously muttered, "No sex though, right?"

Kurt nodded. "You're right... Just this." He whispered as he rut their hips together at a faster pace. Blaine nodded and began to move faster as well, their dicks rubbing against each others. Kurt let out a higher pitched moan than normal. "Well, this... and I want you to- _oh_..."

"I know." Blaine mumbled, pulling back. Blaine reached between their legs and began to slowly pump Kurt, then he moved down between his thighs. Blaine gave a gentle kiss to Kurt's tip. He slowly took Kurt into his mouth and bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks. Kurt continued to make little noises of pleasure as he watched Blaine. Kurt was confused as Blaine pulled back and shoved his legs up over his shoulders, but he moaned when Blaine took Kurt's whole ball sack into his mouth. Kurt let out a beautiful moan and his back arched. Blaine smiled and sucked for a bit, kneading the tender area with his tongue. Blaine pulled out and Kurt whimpered, looking down at him in disappointment. Blaine kissed Kurt's inner thigh and spoke in a sweet voice. "I'm going to try something, okay? If you don't like it, tell me and I'll stop."

"W-what? Blaine, what are- _oh FUCK_!" Kurt cried out. Blaine had moved Kurt's legs up even higher and had shoved his tongue inside of Kurt, then began to suck. _Blaine is eating me out... oh my God..._ Kurt's mind was racing. " _Blaine, oh fu-uuuck... yes..._ " he whined out, tangling his hands in Blaine's hair.

Blaine couldn't help but smile, happy Kurt was satisfied with this because Blaine had always wanted to try it. And Blaine was liking it as well. Blaine pulled his tongue out of Kurt's rim and he sucked again, then began to lap at Kurt's entrance with his tongue. Kurt was squealing in pleasure, his eyes shut tight. Blaine began to nibble at the puckered rim, which made Kurt scream. Blaine reached up and covered Kurt's mouth with his hand to shut him up.

It didn't work.

Kurt was sobbing out moans of pleasure at this point. He took Blaine's fingers into his mouth and began to suck, at the same time grinding down closer to Blaine's face. This was the most amazing thing Kurt had ever felt. "Oh God, _BLAINE_..." Kurt cried out again, the words slightly muffled by the fingers.

Blaine pulled back and gave Kurt a rough spank, making Kurt moan again. "Shut up." Blaine mumbled, spanking Kurt again, but that only made Kurt moan louder.

"Blaine... baby please, _please_..." Kurt whimpered. "I'm so clo- _ose_!" Kurt gasped and moaned with a smile as Blaine went down on him once more. Blaine began to quickly suck and kiss Kurt's entrance. Kurt gasped and immediately came, not expecting himself to. Kurt rode out his high by grinding against Blaine's face, crying out his boyfriend's name. Kurt was shaking by the time Blaine was finished with him.

Blaine pulled back and stroked Kurt's thigh. He leaned down and kissed up Kurt's chest as he began to jerk himself off. He finished a moment later. Blaine laid down next to Kurt and pulled him in his arms. Kurt quickly tucked his face into Blaine's neck, latching onto Blaine as tightly as possible. Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead, which only made Kurt pull Blaine closer. Blaine chuckled, speaking in a rough tone. "Hey love... Hey. Why're you hiding that pretty face from me, hm?" Blaine pulled back and cupped Kurt's cheek, looking into his eyes. "Why?"

Kurt was still out of breath and his eyes were still wide from what had just occurred. Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes. "That was... Blaine, that was a-amazing..."

Blaine chuckled and pressed a kiss to Kurt's lips, the older boy squeaking as he tasted himself. Blaine pulled the covers over them and cuddled closer to Kurt, running his hand up and down his boyfriend's side. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Kurt shook his head and snuggled even closer to Blaine. "Of course not... It was... Blaine, it felt _so_ good." Kurt began to blush. "Oh my god, I was so loud, Blaine... Oh, fucking hell, what is your mom going to say? She probably heard me-"

Blaine cut Kurt off with a kiss. "Don't worry about it. She doesn't care. She's all the way downstairs too, she probably didn't hear." Blaine murmured. "Now relax... hold me. I've missed your arms..."

Kurt did what he was told and he moved closer to Blaine, holding onto him as tight as he possibly could. "I love you so much." Kurt whispered.

"I love you too, Kurt. More than you know."


	12. Must Be Beginner's Luck

Happy Monday everyone! So I have created a tumblr account! Follow me and we can talk about how cute Blaine and Kurt are or whatever. The link to my tumblr is in my bio. I hope you enjoy chapter 12! Much love. -Sander xx

* * *

Kurt must have dozed off, because when he woke up, the room was dark and he was cold. Kurt blinked a view times to clear his vision before he sat up and turned on one of Blaine's bedside lamps. He examined his surroundings; everything was the same except Blaine was no where to be found. Kurt shivered, but he moved the covers and stood up. He found his clothes folded on Blaine's desk. By the time he had pulled on his boxers and socks, Blaine had entered the room with a towel around his waist. Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's waist. "Good morning, sunshine." he whispered before he gingerly kissed Kurt's ear. "I'm sorry I wasn't in when you woke."

Kurt smiled and leaned back into Blaine's chest. "It's alright." he whispered, then he tilted his head back into Blaine's neck. "How was your shower?"

"It was good... Would have been better with you, but was still good." Blaine began to sway side to side, rocking with Kurt in his arms. "Are you almost ready for dinner?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah... I'm excited to meet your dad." He said as he looked up at Blaine. He noticed Blaine grimace at the last part. "Hey... Hey, what's wrong?"

Blaine sighed and shrugged. "I don't know, he... I don't feel like you need to be excited to meet him. He's not exactly 'happy' with my sexuality, he asks a lot of questions... He's an ass, really. I'm happy that you're going to be meeting my parents officially, but baby, if he makes you feel uncomfortable in the slightest, just tell me, and we can leave. Alright?"

Kurt nodded and turned around in Blaine's arms, wrapping his own around Blaine's neck. He pressed their foreheads together and let out a small hum. "I don't have to meet them, Blaine. It's okay."

"No, I know you want to. I'm just warning you." Blaine added, running his hand up and down the small of Kurt's back. "I love you."

Kurt felt a smile curl across his face, and he tucked it into Blaine's neck. "I love you too." Kurt quickly got dressed and as soon as his shoes were back on, he moved to the mirror to fix his hair. "I look like a hot mess."

"You're beautiful, shut up." Blaine said as he picked out his own outfit from his closet. He decided on a black sweater and khakis. Blaine pulled on some boxers, then the pants. Kurt made his way over to Blaine and wrapped his arms around Blaine's bare waist, just hugging him close. He pressed a trail of kisses on Blaine's spine, starting between his shoulder blades and finishing at his hairline on his neck. Kurt moved his hands to Blaine's shoulders and gently began to massage him. Blaine sighed, slipping on the sweater over Kurt's hands. "Thank you."

Kurt smiled and let go of Blaine's skin only to lace their fingers. "Everything will be fine, okay? I'm not going to love you any less even if he's an ass." Blaine nodded and the pair hugged tightly for several minutes, and soon they made their way downstairs and into the kitchen. Blaine sat at the island as Kurt helped Pam with the food. Blaine's dad was no where to be found and he didn't make an appearance until Pam knocked on the door of an office. They were all sitting at the dinner table when he walked in. Blaine's father was obviously an important man wherever he worked. He was dressed in a full suit, and had a clean shaven face. He had a strong jaw and was tall, and intimidating. Kurt instantly stood up and, with his right hand. "Mr. Anderson, I'm so happy to finally meet you. I'm Kurt Hummel, Blaine's boyfriend-"

"I don't _care_." He said as he took Kurt's hand and shook it. He then whispered "Nice to meet you." He let go of Kurt's hand and leaned over to kiss Pam on the cheek; he had on a bluetooth earpiece and was on the phone. "I'm having dinner, I'll call you back." He pressed a button on the side of the tiny machine and sat down, beginning to eat without saying another word.

Kurt felt so taken aback. He slowly sat down and looked at his plate in embarrassment. Blaine reached over and took Kurt's hand, squeezing it tightly. Blaine cleared his throat. "Dad, this is Kurt, my boyfriend."

"I have ears, Blaine." he said without looking up.

" _Damon_." Pam hissed. "Pay attention. This is a big deal."

Damon sighed and sat back in his chair, making eye contact with Kurt. "Fine. It's nice to meet you, Kurt. Really. Blaine won't shut up about you, I feel like I know you already." He said before going back to eating. "Kurt, tell me about yourself. Who are you? What are your plans?"

Kurt was caught off guard by the question, but was able to answer. "Um, well... I go to school at McKinley, I am wrapping up my junior year... I just turned 17. I plan on going to New York and pursuing a career in drama. Oh, and I'm maniacally in love with your son." Damon choked at that, coughing. Kurt turned to Blaine and smiled. "That's all, really." Blaine smiled back and kissed the top of Kurt's hand.

Damon coughed a couple times, then laughed. "You don't mean that."

"Excuse me?" Kurt turned to Damon again, confused at his comment.

Damon cleared his throat. "You're going to attempt to have a career in drama. And you're not in love with Blaine. No."

Before Kurt could answer, Blaine cut in. "What the _fuck_ is that supposed to mean?"

Damon furrowed his eyebrows and looked at Blaine. "Come on, Blaine. It's a pipe dream. Just look at your brother; stuck doing commercial after commercial and living off his trust fund because he's a crap actor."

Kurt opened his mouth to say something, but Blaine spoke again. "Kurt is an excellent actor. And he isn't interested in television, like Cooper. He wants to pursue a career on Broadway-"

"Oh perfect, just as fruity-"

"Shut up!" Blaine stood up and was yelling. "Just because you don't 'agree' or like the fact that I'm gay doesn't mean that you have to be such an asshole to my boyfriend. If you have a problem with me, talk to me about it. Don't bring Kurt into this, Dad." Blaine retorted. "What is wrong with you? No wonder this family is so fucked up." Blaine moved his chair and pulled Kurt's out for him. "Come on, baby, we're leaving."

"Please, will you sit down Blaine?" Pam asked.

Blaine shook his head. "I just wanted to have a nice family dinner with you all but that's ruined, thanks asshole." Blaine growled at his father.

Kurt stood up and between Blaine and his father. He cupped Blaine's cheeks. "Hey... let's go to my house, okay?"

Damon cleared his throat. "He's not going anywhere after that tone he used." He said, continuing to eat the pasta on his plate.

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. "Okay." he said, kissing Kurt's forehead. "I'll go grab my things." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hands and went upstairs.

Pam sighed and stood up. "Why, Damon? Why do you always have to ruin things?" She whispered before he walked Kurt to the front door and helped him with his coat, profusely apologizing for her husband.

Kurt faked a smile and told her everything would be fine, they just needed a little air. Blaine came back downstairs and took Kurt's hand. Blaine didn't say anything to Pam as they left. When they got in Blaine's car, Blaine began to cry. He rested his forehead on the steering wheel and he steadied his breath. Kurt just stared out the window. He had to process what had happened, and when he did, Kurt turned to Blaine and began to pet his hair. "Let's go home, okay?" He whispered, kissing Blaine's cheek. "We can order pizza and watch a movie..." Blaine nodded and began to drive them back. When they pulled into Kurt's driveway and parked, Kurt cupped Blaine's cheek and connected their lips in a loving kiss. "I love you, Blaine. I _love_ you. Don't let anyone make you think anything else." he whispered before kissing him again.

Blaine slowly kissed back, cupping Kurt's cheeks. "I love you t-too... And God, I'm so sorry, Kurt. I was so loud and rude, and I was so angry. I don't want you to ever think that I'm scary-"

"I could never-"

"But if you did, I'm sorry...And I'm sorry I ruined your birthday."

Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine again. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Defending me without hesitation, putting me first... It made me feel loved and safe, no matter how awkward it was or tense it became." Kurt whispered, smiling brightly. "And you didn't ruin my birthday, it was incredibly. I started my day off in the city I love, spent most of it with the boy I love, hung out with his mother whom I love, and now I'm at the place I love with the love of my life." Kurt smiled and looked down at the watch on his wrist. "Today was a great day. However, you have to do something for me... One more thing."

"Anything." Blaine whispered, pressing kisses down Kurt's neck and jaw.

"Please text your mother and tell her you love her and that you're safe." Kurt requested, and Blaine obliged. The pair soon walked inside where they found Burt and Finn in the living room watching a football game and Carol in the kitchen, making dinner. "Hey everyone." Kurt said as Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist. "Is it alright if we have dinner with you all?"

Burt nodded and looked up at the couple. "Yeah, we should have enough for you two. I thought you were having dinner at..." Burt stopped talking when he saw Blaine wiping his eyes and Kurt shaking his head. "Yeah, of course you both can."

Carol smiled and entered the living room, kissing the top of Burt's head. "Just in time, too. Lasagna is ready!" She cheered. Everyone scuttled into the dining room and had the family dinner Blaine had wanted; laughs, food, and a good time.

After dinner, everyone was playing a game together called Phase 10. Blaine had never played it before, but soon was beating everyone. Blaine got a call in the middle of the game. It was his mother, so he excused himself to take it. He was just in the living room when he answered, but soon disappeared to Kurt's room for more privacy. When Blaine had been gone for ten minutes, Kurt excused himself and went to his bedroom. He entered the room, where Blaine was sitting on the edge of the bed. He wasn't on the phone anymore. "Hey." Kurt chimed, walking in and sitting next to Blaine, who was just staring straight ahead. Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine's cheek. "My dad said you can spend the night..." He whispered, tangling their fingers. When Blaine didn't react, Kurt frowned and cocked his head to the side. "Blaine, what's wrong?"

"My mom asked my dad for a divorce." Blaine said, finally turning to Kurt. "I guess she asked him as soon as we left... And they fought, but he agreed and now he's packing up all his things and leaving."

Kurt's eyes went wide. "Oh God, are you okay?"

"Yeah." Blaine looked down at his hands. "I knew it was coming, you know? And I kind of thought I'd be happy about it, but I'm not. Yet, I'm not sad either... I'm just... neutral." He looked up at Kurt again. "I just feel like, 'Oh well', you know?" Kurt nodded and leaned in, kissing Blaine's lips. Blaine gently kissed back, closing his eyes. When they pulled back, Blaine smiled and looked into Kurt's eyes. "Let's go upstairs, yeah? I am pretty good at this game. Must be beginner's luck."

Kurt smiled and nodded, puling back to look into Blaine's eyes. "As long as you promise you're doing alright."

Blaine chuckled and kissed the tip of Kurt's nose. "I promise I'm okay... this is the first time that I'm genuinely okay and content with everything."


	13. My Memory Serves Me Correctly

Happy Thursday! I guess getting a tumblr was a good idea. Find me at caffeinatedteenagedream. Here is chapter 13. Enjoy! -Sander xx

* * *

Blaine ended up staying the night at Kurt's house that night. The next morning, he returned back to his house with Kurt at his side. His dad's BMW was no where to be found, and when they entered, Pam had told him that he had left the night before. He would be coming by later in the day while Blaine was at school to pick up his things. Pam told Blaine that he didn't have to speak with him if he didn't want to and to wait until he was comfortable. Blaine got ready for school and he and Kurt went their separate ways after breakfast with Pam.

Thursday of that week was the last day of school year for both of them. After the final bell rang, Kurt went to Blaine's house and they began the trip down to Cincinnati to see Blaine's grandfather. Kurt was more eager to meet him than Blaine's dad, and after their encounter during dinner earlier in the week, he feared that Blaine's grandfather would dislike him as well. When they were about halfway to the city, Blaine could feel how stressed Kurt was. Blaine took Kurt's hand and gave it a squeeze. "My grandfather isn't anything like my dad. This man raised my mom, who you love..."

Kurt nodded, squeezing Kurt's hand back. "Yeah... I just... I just want him to like me, especially because of the watch." Kurt kept his gaze on the outside world. He looked at the buildings that flew by. They were on the interstate, so there wasn't much to look at. "I just want him to think I'm worthy of such a great memento."

"You are." Blaine assured as he ran the pad of his thumb over Kurt's finger. "I wouldn't have given you the watch if I didn't believe you weren't worthy."

Kurt smiled and looked over at Blaine. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of Blaine's shoulder. "You're the sweetest guy." he mumbled before resting his head on Blaine's shoulder for the rest of the ride.

When they arrived at the nursing home, it was around five in the afternoon. They got out of the car and walked into the lobby, hand in hand. They signed in and walked back through a long hallway which lead to the residential area. There were a bunch of elderly people in the common area; some were playing cards and some were watching Judge Judy. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand tightly as they continued down the hallway to the bedchambers. The pair walked all the way to the end of the hall and entered the second to last door on the right. The room was very bright due to the LED lights from the ceiling. The room smelled like laundry detergent and hand soap from a school bathroom. There was a single bed in the center of the room, with a nightstand on the side. In the bed was an old and frail man who had his nose stuck in the Adventures of Huckleberry Finn.

"Hey Grandpa." Blaine called, helping Kurt with his coat. He hung it up, then took off his own coat and hung it up over Kurt's. "I brought someone special."

"It better be that boyfriend you keep yapping about, otherwise I'm not interested."

Blaine chuckled and lead Kurt over to the bed. "Grandpa, this is Kurt... The boyfriend I keep yapping about." Blaine pulled out a chair and sat Kurt down in it, and then sat on the side of the bed.

The older man shut the book quickly and tossed it on the nightstand. He turned to Kurt. Blaine's grandfather was bald and thin, and other than that, he looked exactly like Blaine. It was easy to see where Blaine got his looks. "I'm Alfonso, call me Alf." He had a slight accent. He held open his arms. "Give me a hug, you're family now that you have that watch."

Kurt smiled and got up, hugging him tight. He sat back down. "Thank you... I'm Kurt. It's so nice to finally meet you. Is that an accent I hear?"

Alf nodded, but Blaine answered. "The entire side of my mother's family is Filipino, actually..."

Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand, slotting their fingers. "I had no idea, that's so cool actually! I expect to hear stories about growing up in a different culture." He said to Blaine before he turned back to Alf. "And thank you so, so much for trusting me with the watch... I know how much it means to you-"

"Meant." Alf corrected, then shrugged. "Now that Tony isn't around, it just made me sad. But now my grandson gave it to the boy he loves, and later, he can give it to his grandson... It will be a tradition." He paused to take a long sip of water. "So, Kurt, tell me about yourself? I want to know you."

Kurt gave Alf the whole rundown of his life, from infancy to the moment he met Blaine. When he got to talking about Blaine, he couldn't help but look at him. "And when Blaine took my arm and ran down the halls of Dalton... I don't know. I felt something in my soul, you know?" The couple made eye contact, and Blaine smiled at his boyfriend when Kurt continued. "I can't describe it. But anyway... We just became acquaintances, to friends, to best friends, to lovers so quickly, but I wish it went faster. But this one had to friend-zone me..."

"That is true." Blaine interrupted. "But I knew I had feelings for you before, I always have, but after the 'Karofsky Incident', which was right before I friend-zoned you if my memory serves me correctly, I decided to push my feelings for you down-"

"Blaine!" Alf said, almost surprised. He sat up and gave Blaine a hug. "It's so nice to see you again."

Blaine's smile instantly faded, so he faked one. "Hey, Grandpa." He took the old man's hands and gestured to Kurt. "Grandpa, I'd like to introduce you to Kurt. My boyfriend."

Alf turned to Kurt and smiled. "So nice to finally meet you! Whenever Blaine comes to visit, he can't stop yapping about you."

"Um... Nice to meet you?" Kurt said slowly, confused by the situation. He looked at Blaine quizzically, who just shook his head in response. Kurt reached over and shook Alf's hand.

"Kurt, tell me about yourself. I want to know the boy my Blaine is so infatuated with." Alf spoke with such excitement in his voice.

Blaine cleared his throat and stood up. "Grandpa, how about we play some cards instead? Like Go Fish?" Alf nodded and got up out of the bed and into a wheelchair that was by bed. Blaine got up and pushed his grandfather out into the common area. Kurt followed and he hugged Blaine from behind when they got to a table. Kurt pressed gentle kisses to the back to Blaine's neck. Blaine smiled at the interaction, and he pulled out a chair for Kurt. They all sat down and chatted for a while as they played cards. "Did Mom tell you that she and my dad were getting divorced?"

Alf nodded. "Yes, she gave me a call last night to tell me. You're father is an asshole and she deserves better anyway..."

Blaine's phone began to ring and he checked it. "Speak of the Devil... I gotta take this. I'll be back in a couple minutes." He gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek and then got up and answered the phone, going to the corner of the room to answer.

Kurt watch Blaine with a smile. He was so in love. He turned to Alf and smiled. "So, why don't you tell me more about you? You're my boyfriend's favorite relative, I should know just as much about you as you do me..."

Alf smiled and set his cards down in order to clasp his hands together. "Well, I'm 73... I was born in the Philippines. And I got married at 19. I had Pamela at... 21 and later that year we moved to the US. Wuh... I... I was in the Vietnam War for the army, and that's where I met Ja-ack... Jack?"

Kurt smiled brightly and reached over, taking his hand. "Jack. Jack was your partner, right?" He asked, remembering what Blaine had told him.

Alf's face went white when he looked down at their hands, seeing the watch. He looked back up at Kurt. "Jack!" He smiled brightly and cocked his head to the side, grasping hard to Kurt's hands.

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. He pulled back and looked over at Blaine. "Blaine?" he called, feeling weary about this situation. Blaine didn't turn to him, still enveloped in the phone conversation.

Alf squeezed Kurt's hands tightly. _Too_ tightly. "Jack! Where have you been?"

Kurt realized that Alf thought he was Jack. "N-no no no, I'm _Kurt_ , Alf. I'm Blaine's boyfriend."

Alf furrowed his eyebrows. "Who the hell is Blaine?" His voice became angry. "Who is he, Jack?!" Kurt pulled his hands back quickly and yelled Blaine's name, but that didn't stop Alf. "Are you cheating on me, Jack?!"

Blaine turned and noticed the commotion. He hung up the phone and went to the table. "Grandpa... Grandpa, stop..." Blaine stood in front of Kurt. "Don't do this today, _please_ Grandpa..."

Alf seemed to reset himself when he saw Blaine's face. "Blaine! It's so nice to see you! How are you- how's school?" He looked at Kurt again. "You must be Kurt! Blaine's told me so much about you."

Both Kurt and Blaine were quiet for a while, processing what had just happened. Blaine broke the silence with a loud sigh and a sad smile. "We have been here for a while, Grandpa..."

Alf blinked slowly, the wheels of thought spinning in his head. "It's happening again, isn't it?"

Blaine nodded sadly, pursing his lips together.

"Did I do a bad thing, Blaine?"

Blaine nodded again. "You thought Kurt was Jack."

Alf looked at Kurt, then back to Blaine. "Jack? Jack's been dead for 10 years..."

"That's right, Grandpa. Jack isn't around anymore." Blaine said, feeling tears brim at his eyes. "We h-have to go... It's late. I'll see you again soon, okay?"

Alf nodded and waved before calling a nurse over and going back to his room with her. Kurt was still confused by this whole situation. Blaine sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he turned to Kurt, several tears falling from his eyes. "I..."

Kurt instantly stood up and cupped Blaine's cheeks, then pressed a loving kiss to Blaine's lips. "I love you." he mumbled, pulling Blaine closer as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

Blaine sighed and hugged Kurt tightly, fisting at the back of Kurt's shirt. "I love you too."

Kurt pulled back and wiped Blaine's eyes. "Let's go grab some dinner, okay? Then we can go home."

The pair quickly left the nursing home. Blaine let Kurt drive. They stopped at a Waffle House about halfway to Lima for some food. They were sat at a booth all the way in the back of the restaurant. Blaine couldn't stop staring out the window, watching all the cars drive by.

Kurt bit his lip and watched Blaine for a while, before saying, "Why didn't you tell me he had Alzheimer's?"

Blaine turned to Kurt and he shrugged. "Because... My family is so fucked up, Kurt. Don't even defend them. Every single person in my family is a fucking nightmare. And I just thought... If I didn't tell you, if you didn't know, you wouldn't think it was half as bad as it was."

Kurt smiled, getting up out of his side of the booth and moving to Blaine's. He put his arm around his shoulder and kissed his temple. "I'd take a million fucked up family members if it meant that I still got to be your boyfriend."

Blaine chuckled and rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. "I love you so much." He whispered, shutting his eyes. "I love you..."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's curls, then took a huge breath in and out. "I love you too."

"Thank you."


	14. Making a Mess

It's Monday! Here's another update! This chapter has some sexy times. Enjoy! -Sander

* * *

After meeting Alf, Kurt and Blaine's relationship became intensely strong and passionate. The next month was spent like a honeymoon phase; they were making out and cuddling in every moment that they could and were with each other almost every day. Kurt got a job working at the Lima Bean and Blaine came in to see him on the daily, bringing him a sack lunch he made at home or sometimes taking Kurt to Breadsticks on his lunch break. Blaine got a few gigs singing at Six Flags, and Kurt would be in the audience with flowers in his hand whenever his boyfriend performed. Blaine's life at home was a complete mess due to his parent's divorce, so when Kurt was at work, he spent most of his time with Burt and Finn. The boys all watched football together, and Burt even helped Blaine fix up his Prius. Blaine and Burt also became very close, and figured out that they were similar in their mannerisms and sense of humor. One day, Burt was teaching Blaine how to change his windshield wipers, when he randomly said, "I never thanked you, by the way."

Blaine looked up and across the car hood at Burt. He furrowed his thick eyebrows in confusion. "What for?"

Burt smiled as he slid one of the wiper blades off it's arm. "You came to me right after we had met and you talked to me about helping Kurt figure out... You know."

Blaine felt blood rush to his cheeks in embarrassment. "O-oh..."

"Listen, I don't know if you and Kurt have, and frankly, I don't want to know. Ever. Even when you're both in your 30s. But having you come up to me and bring up that subject, and asking me to talk to Kurt about it... It was a great thing for you to do. I guess I never thought that Kurt wouldn't have been taught stuff like that in school. It challenged me as a parent to be a better one. Thank you for that."

Blaine smiled and nodded. "I love your son."

A smile slowly made its way across Burt's face. "I figured."

"Burt, I mean it. I'm so in love with Kurt. I need you to know that." Blaine said as he pulled the other wiper blade off. "He's literally one of the only good things I have in my life... I just needed to tell you."

Burt nodded and it was quiet for a while, but then Burt spoke up again. "How are you doing with everything?"

Blaine shrugged as he opened up the package to the new wiper, then handed the part to Burt before he opened it as well. "I just want it to be over with. Divorce is not fun, especially for a kid..."

"I hope you don't mind, uh..." Burt paused. "Kurt told me about the situation between you and your father, how he was never really a good dad."

"I don't mind him telling you-"

"If you ever need a father figure, just come to me. You're probably going to be my son in the future, anyway." Burt said nonchalantly, sliding the wiper on the hook and locking it into place. "And the weekend of the forth... I've been thinking about it, and Kurt can go with you to Cleveland for your show."

Blaine couldn't stop smiling. "Th-thank you... Really, Burt. Thank you so much..."

The fourth of July weekend rolled around quite fast. The Warblers were performing on the fourth at an arts festival, so they left on the third. Blaine had to take the bus there, so Kurt drove up with Pam. They bonded over the latest Ralph Lauren collection and chatted about the sleeping arrangement. She got Blaine and Kurt their own hotel room with a connected to hers through two doors that had to be opened from both sides. They arrived at the hotel before Blaine did, so they went to their rooms and began to unpack. Kurt texted Blaine and let him know the arrangement and what room they were in. About a half hour later, there was a knock at the door. Kurt smiled instantly and skipped over to the door, pulling it open and pulling Blaine in by the collar of his shirt. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and smashed their lips together. Blaine seemed surprised, but immediately moved towards Kurt and began to kiss back, placing his hands on Kurt's hips. Kurt pulled back just to tuck his face into Blaine's neck, holding his boyfriend as close as possible. "Real hug please..." Kurt mumbled.

Blaine moved his hands around Kurt's waist and held him tightly. He peppered kisses all down Kurt's's neck. Their height difference make the angle awkward, but Blaine didn't care. He pulled back slightly and looked up at Kurt. "Are you okay, my love?"

Kurt just nodded, letting out a huge sigh. "I just missed you." He whispered before he tangled their fingers, leading Blaine to the bed.

Blaine chuckled and sat down on the mattress. "You saw me two hours ago."

"Still." Kurt said simply, forcing a smile.

"I can tell something is on your mind, love. Tell-" Blaine was cut off by a knock at the connecting door. Blaine sighed as Kurt opened in and Pam stepped in, telling the boys that they would be going to dinner with the Warblers and their families in a few minutes. When she left, Blaine shut the door and turned to Kurt. "Tell me what's going on."

Kurt shook his head and bit his lip. "Not right now, not when we are leaving in a few minutes."

Blaine frowned, going to Kurt and cupping his cheek. "Baby, come on. Talk."

Kurt let his eyes trail down Blaine's body in order to examine his outfit. He was wearing a black v neck, gray jeans, and black vans. Kurt suddenly and quickly pulled Blaine's shirt off, then began to suck on his neck. "Not. Right. Now." he mumbled, then focused on Blaine's jeans. He undid the buttons and pushed Blaine down on the bed before he climbed over him, attacking his neck with kisses. Blaine let out a gentle moan, shutting his eyes when he felt Kurt roll their pelvises together. Kurt really did know how to shut him up. Blaine sat up and undid Kurt's olive pants before he slid his hands down the back of them and gripped his ass. Kurt tossed his head back and let out a large breath of air. Kurt began to suck on Blaine's neck, leaving a huge hickey by the time that Pam knocked on the door again. Blaine cursed under his breath. Kurt began to whisper. "I want to make a bet with you."

Blaine chuckled, standing up and holding Kurt up by his ass. He sat him on the desk before quickly pulling on his shirt and fixing his pants again. "And what would that be?" He looked in the mirror to fix his hair when he noticed the huge hickey.

Kurt fixed himself up and put a small, chic neck scarf around the area so no one could see. "I bet I can make you come at dinner. If I lose, and I can't get you to... I'll give you an hour long blowjob." Blaine shivered, looking into Kurt's lust filled eyes. "And if I win, meaning I get you to come before we come back... You have eat me out for an hour."

Blaine laughed. "Kurt, there is absolutely no way you can make me come at dinner. You're so shy when it comes to sex in general. You can't pull it off."

Kurt pouted. "Try me."

The pair and Pam went downstairs to the restaurant inside of the hotel, and as soon as they walked through the doors, Kurt felt uncomfortable. The fanciest place Kurt had been to before this restaurant was the hotel in New York City, and this restaurant still had it beat. Blaine could feel Kurt tense, and he immediately offered his arm, which Kurt took right away. Kurt was completely in awe of the decor and overwhelmed at the amount of people there. They met all the Warblers and some of their parents at a long table on the side of the restaurant. Blaine and Kurt sat at the end of the table, Kurt keeping himself as close to Blaine as possible. "Thinking of going back on the bet?" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear.

Kurt blushed but shook his head. He moved his right hand over to Blaine's leg and just let it rest between his thighs. The pair made small talk with everyone and Kurt caught up with all of his old friends. In the middle of explaining their trip to Nationals, and when Blaine was taking a sip of his water, Kurt quickly moved his hands and pressed it against Blaine's crotch. Blaine choked in surprise and began to cough hysterically. Kurt turned to Blaine as he fumbled with the button on his jeans, soon undoing it. "Are you alright?" he asked his boyfriend innocently.

Blaine was completely pale. He nodded slowly and cleared his throat "Yeah..." he croaked. "Just went down the wrong pipe, that's all."

Kurt smiled and leaned over, kissing Blaine's cheek. He unzipped Blaine's pants and dipped his hand inside of Blaine's boxers, wrapping his hand around Blaine's growing cock. "Anyway, as I was saying... Rachel and I bolted onstage, and we just took it _all_ in..." Kurt smiled at the memory. Once he felt Blaine relax a bit, he jerked his wrist once. "Being _inside_ of it... God, it was so _warm_ and breathtaking... It felt so _good_ to be _inside_ of it..." He reached down even further and began to run his fingers over Blaine's ball sack. Blaine tensed again, glaring at Kurt. His word choice made the situation worse for Blaine, but Kurt continued anyway. "A part of me feels that experience, even now, _so deep inside me, so big..._ " Blaine had to cough in order to suppress a moan. Kurt slowly pulled Blaine's cock out, and Blaine became instantly thankful for long tablecloths. Kurt began to jerk Blaine off under the table. "Are you sure you're alright, honey?" Kurt asked with genuine concern in his voice.

Blaine began to shake. "Y-yeah." he forced out.

Kurt continued to jerk Blaine off, even through the time they ordered and received their food. Kurt somehow pulled off the unthinkable. He pulled his phone out and let it slip between his fingers. He kicked it under the table. "Crap!" Kurt cursed under his breath, and the Warblers all chuckled. Kurt let go of Blaine's cock for a moment, which was standing up on it's own at this point. Kurt excused himself and dipped under the table, hidden by the table cloth. Kurt quickly fit between Blaine's legs and shoved Blaine's cock into his mouth. He sucked as hard as he could, letting Blaine touch the back of his throat.

This is what tipped Blaine over the edge.

Somehow managing to stay completely silent, Blaine came hard into Kurt's mouth. his hips jolted up and he reached down with his left hand to roughly grab Kurt's hair. Blaine gently thrusted into Kurt's mouth until he was done with his high. Blaine furrowed his eyebrows and turned on his cool face. "Did you find your phone, baby?" Blaine asked as he felt Kurt pull off and put Blaine's member back in his pants.

Kurt climbed out from under the table, his cheeks flushed and hair tousled. "Yeah, I had to go all the way across the table to get it; I kicked it far." Kurt's voice was rough. He began to eat his fettuccine again like nothing had happened.

Blaine noticed a dribble of come on Kurt's cheek that connected to his lips. "You're already making a mess and we _just_ got our food." Blaine said, reaching up and wiping the sticky substance from Kurt's cheek with this left thumb. He held it next to Kurt's mouth and Kurt opened it, taking Blaine's thumb in and sucking the excess off. Blaine smiled and mouthed, 'Good boy' to him.

Kurt smiled and let go of Blaine's digit, continuing to eat his dinner. No one had any idea what had just occurred under the table. When Blaine and Kurt got back to the hotel room, Blaine gave Kurt his prize. A two-hour three-ejaculation prize.


	15. All You Have To Do

Part two to the Cleveland adventure commences here! This chapter is angsty af and fluffy at the end. Enjoy! -Sander

 **Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Coldplay at all. Also, I listened to the On The Rocks' cover of Yellow. Give it a listen and imagine the Warbler's singing it!**

* * *

There was something wrong with Kurt.

Blaine could tell something was up from the moment he woke up. It was the day of the performance; the Fourth of July. Blaine woke up from an alarm that he had set the night before. Slowly, his eyes adjusted to some of the light that filled the room. Blaine's lower body was covered in the plain white hotel sheets. He was naked, cold, and alone. Blaine sat up and turned the alarm on his phone off. He noticed Kurt sitting in the windowsill of the room with a cup of coffee and a blanket wrapped tightly around him. He was staring out the window, watching Lake Erie and the light that sparkled on the water. He didn't even notice Blaine had woken up.

Blaine frowned and yawned, stretching his arms. He quietly got out of bed and made his way over to Kurt. He pulled back the curtains and flooded the room with light. This caught Kurt's attention, and he looked up and saw Blaine. He gave a gentle smile as Blaine sat down across from him. Blaine spoke first. "Hey, stranger. Are you going to start leaving me to wake up alone in the mornings?"

Kurt smiled and shook his head. "I'm sorry... I woke up super early and couldn't fall back asleep."

Blaine nodded and got up, making Kurt scoot down before he sat behind him and held him in his arms. Kurt leaned back into Blaine's embrace and he let out a long sigh. "What time did you wake up?"

"About four..."

Blaine frowned and kissed the back of Kurt's head. "That was almost five hours ago... why couldn't you sleep?"

Kurt shrugged and looked up at Blaine. "Dunno."

"What the hell did you do for five hours?"

Kurt paused for a minute, thinking. "I... I cuddled with you for most of it, trying to fall back asleep. Then I gave up and make coffee, watched the sunrise... been here since."

Blaine looked down and noticed Kurt's coffee cup was still full. He touched the side of the mug. It was cold. Kurt had been sitting there for a while. Blaine pressed the side of his face into Kurt's and he let out a large breath of air. "I love you."

Kurt smiled and closed his eyes. "I love you too."

"Come on, shower with me..." He whispered, taking the coffee cup and placing it on the desk. Kurt nodded and got up, following Blaine into the bathroom. The pair showered together, making sure to clean each other as best they could. Kurt kept letting out loud sighs, and by the time he let out his third one, Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's body. Kurt sniffled and hugged him back tightly. "Tell me what's going on." Blaine whispered, holding Kurt even closer.

Kurt shook his head. "Nothing, I didn't sleep well. I'm just tired." He said, pulling back and kissing Blaine's nose. Kurt kept on with this facade all morning. When they went downstairs for breakfast, Kurt didn't eat anything. He just slowly pushed his food around his plate. When Blaine tried to give Kurt a kiss, Kurt lazily gave one to him before quickly pulling away. If Blaine tried to start a conversation, Kurt would remain quiet and wouldn't say anything.

After breakfast, Blaine changed into his Dalton uniform and got ready for the show. Blaine got on the bus and Kurt got into the car with Pam and they met at the festival. When Blaine and Kurt saw each other again and Blaine gave Kurt a weak smile, Kurt went to Blaine and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Blaine hugged Kurt back, kissing his cheek. He laced their fingers and began to walk around the festival with him. They viewed art and sculptures, along with stone and jewelry. After a while, the pair got coffee and sat on a bench under a tree near the lakeside of the park. Blaine kissed the side of Kurt's head and watched him carefully. "Baby?"

Kurt turned to Blaine and he gave a gentle smile. "Hi..." he whispered, leaning over and kissing his lips. "I'm sorry that I'm so out of it today..."

Blaine nodded and kissed Kurt back. "I know something is going on, and I want you to tell me. Please. I'm your boyfriend, you're supposed to tell me what's wrong so I can fix it."

Kurt smiled, then shook his head. "I want to tell you, Blaine. I... I just..."

"Then tell me. Talk to me." Blaine said, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

Kurt frowned. "I don't have to tell you anything if I don't want to Blaine."

"Come on, Kurt. Tell me. I want to fix it."

"You can't fix it, Blaine." Kurt retorted, pulling back from Blaine's embrace.

Blaine furrowed his thick eyebrows. "Yeah, I can. All you have to do is tell me what your problem is."

Kurt shook his head again. He teared up and pressed his face into Blaine's neck and shut his eyes, letting a few tears escape. "Don't make me talk about it, Blaine. Okay? I can't..." He pulled back and got up. "I need to be alone for a little, I'm sorry..." He quickly turned and walked away from Blaine.

"Kurt!" Blaine sighed and watched his boyfriend leave. Blaine groaned and sat with his head in his hands. He thought of every possible reason Kurt could be acting this way. Blaine tried to find Kurt before his performance, but he didn't find him. Right before the Warbler's performance, Blaine was sending apology text after apology text to Kurt.

 **Blaine: Baby, I'm sorry for pushing you to tell me what's wrong. It's not fair of me to do that, especially if you're not ready.**

 **Blaine: I didn't want this weekend to end up being our first fight...**

 **Blaine: Baby, where are you? I'm worried... I'm backstage, please... I can't perform knowing you're angry with me.**

Blaine's hands began to shake. He hadn't heard from Kurt in hours, and everyone was asking about him. Right as the band before the Warbler's was ending their final song, Blaine felt warm arms around him. Familiar warmth and security flowed through his body. Blaine leaned back and let out a long sigh. Kurt pressed his face into Blaine's neck. "I'm sorry..." he whispered.

Blaine turned around and slipped his arms around Kurt's waist, pressing kisses all down his tear-stained cheeks. "No, no... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

"You were right, I should have told you what's going on... And the truth is-"

Kurt was cut off by the announcer introducing the Warblers. Blaine frowned and looked at the stage where everyone was walking on, then back to Kurt.

Kurt smiled and pressed a kiss to Blaine's lips. "I'll tell you as soon as you come back, okay?"

Blaine nodded, giving Kurt one more kiss before he whispered. "This is for you." Blaine whispered before he rushed onstage, and he began to sing one of Kurt's favorite songs. Kurt felt butterflies instantly flood into his stomach when Blaine hit the first note. " _Look at the stars, look how they shine for you... And everything you do._ " Blaine turned and made intense eye contact with him. " _Yeah, they were all yellow._ "

Kurt watched, completely in awe of his boyfriend's talent. Every time he sang, Kurt was left speechless. He knew Blaine was going to go somewhere with his talent; he would be scooped up right after high school. Kurt wanted all the success in the world for Blaine.

" _I came along, I wrote a song for you and all the things you do... And it was called 'Yellow'._ "

And Kurt wanted to be there every step of the way with Blaine, no matter the obstacles bound to be in their way.

After the Warbler's Coldplay number, they sang 'Misery' by Maroon Five and 'Hey Soul Sister' by Train, both songs the group was familiar with. Blaine immediately rushed back to Kurt as soon as he could, giving him a gentle peck on the cheek. "Did you like it?" He asked, shrugging off his blazer and putting it around Kurt's shoulders, noticing his boyfriend shiver. He put his arm around his waist as well, walking down the stairs and back out to the festival with him.

Kurt nodded. He couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. Blaine brought Kurt back down to the water front again and they walked along the sand and sticks near the shore. "You're amazing, Blaine... And I don't mean that lightly. You're so talented, so... I'm just... wow." He stopped walking, turning to Blade and looking into his eyes. "You're the most amazing person I know, you're incredible, you're-" Kurt was cut off by a pair of warm lips against is own.

Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek, then moved his hand to the back of his neck. He played with the tiny strands of hair with his finger tips. "Talk to me about the things that matter. What is bothering you? I'm so worried..." he whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

Kurt sighed and kissed Blaine's wrist. "The reason I've been acting all weird today... It's because it's the forth of July."

Blaine raised an eyebrow at that. "Yeah, so? You hate patriotic activities? You're bothered by barbecue?" Blaine joked, and Kurt smiled at it, but teared up and pressed his face into Blaine's neck letting out a sob. "Oh, fuck... Baby, baby I was just joking, I'm sorry, I-"

"I never told you how my mom died."

Blaine was surprised at that. He had no idea that this was the cause of Kurt's pain. "You haven't told me, no..."

Kurt sniffled and pulled back, wiping his eyes. "Well... It was nine years ago. Today, actually. She... well, _we_... Dad was driving his friend home after the fireworks, and my mom and I were following him, so after we dropped him off at his house, we could take my dad home..." Blaine sat down on the sand and pulled Kurt into his lap, holding him tightly and pressing kisses up his shoulder. "Well, there was a drunk driver and he collided head first into hour car after missing my dad's by several inches. It killed my mom on impact." Kurt sniffled, wiping his eyes. "I was 8. And I remember it very vividly. I remember getting out of my booster seat and trying to shake my mom awake, but her head was in the fucking... The part that has the speedometer..."

"Oh, baby..." Blaine pulled Kurt as close as possible. He never wanted to let Kurt go after hearing that, not even for a second. Blaine pulled Kurt into his shoulder and held him tightly. Blaine was spilling a few tears, but he didn't care. All he cared about was Kurt's well being at this point. "I've got you, it's okay..."

Kurt sobbed into Blaine's shoulder for a while, holding onto him. When he was finished, he was hiccuping and his cheeks were bright red and tear-stained. Kurt sat between Blaine's legs and leaned back into Blaine's chest. "I've never told anyone that before."

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head, keeping his arms tightly around his waist. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. For everything... Especially for pushing you to tell me."

"No, I wanted to. I needed to, you know?" Kurt whispered, looking up at Blaine. "Thank you... For taking care of me. I'm sorry I unloaded this whole thing on you..."

Blaine kissed the top of his head. "You can tell me anything and there is no way I could ever love you less." Blaine murmured. There was a loud crack, and the pair both looked up to see the first firework explode over the lake. Blaine smiled and he pulled Kurt closer. "We can go if this makes you sad..."

Kurt shook his head, watching the colorful fires burn into the sky. "This is the first time I've seen fireworks since then." He admitted, looking up at Blaine and smiling. "Every year, I never go out; I just sit at home and don't even bother. This is the first time I've done something on the Fourth of July in nine years, Blaine..."

Blaine smiled back at Kurt, leaning down and kissing his forehead. "And how to you feel about them, my love?"

Kurt smiled and turned his attention back to the sky. "They're beautiful, and there isn't anyone else I'd rather be with, experiencing this..." He mumbled, kissing Blaine's hands. Blaine smiled and held Kurt close, watching the explosions in the sky. "Will you move to New York with me?" Kurt unexpectedly asked.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Kurt crossed his arms and bit his lip. "I'm going to graduate high school and you're going to be stuck here..." Kurt looked out towards the water. "And you know I'm going to New York for school in about a year..."

"Yeah, I know..."

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "After you graduate... Will you come to New York to be with me? I mean, you could go to school with me, Rachel and I were talking about Julliard, and you could live with us, and we could sleep in the same bed and-"

Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's. "Why are you asking? I thought that was the plan already. I'd do anything for you, and New York is also a great place for me to be..."

Kurt giggled and gently kissed Blaine, sitting up and pulling Blaine in closer. He and Blaine kissed for several minutes, before Blaine began to kiss Kurt's neck. "Anything?" Kurt asked, biting his lip. He had to close his eyes and fist Blaine's white shirt in order to keep him from jumping on Blaine that second. "Will you do something for me then?" Kurt asked, opening his eyes to look at Blaine.

Blaine pulled back and chuckled. "Yes, baby. I said anything."

"Will you please transfer to McKinley this fall?"


	16. Bad Day

It's official. I have officially begun to write season 3. The great thing about it is that there is so much potential for Klaine, like their first time, but the bad thing about it is that I'm getting closer to... _it_. And God, I don't want to write _it_. -Sander

* * *

 _"Will you please transfer to McKinley this fall?"_

There have been eight words that have been bothering Blaine Anderson for a month and a half. Kurt Hummel (aka. the love of his life, the boy he wanted to marry, his muse, etc.) had asked him to drastically change his life so they could spend more time together before Kurt was shipping off to New York. Kurt was very adamant about this change; he even said that if his family could afford it, he would transfer back to Dalton. He had offered to do Blaine's laundry for a month, do his homework for three, and even give him daily oral for six. Kurt really didn't have to bribe Blaine to transfer schools; in fact, Blaine had been seriously thinking about it since he put the watch on Kurt's wrist. But hearing Kurt ask... it made everything confusing for Blaine and he wasn't sure what he wanted anymore. Blaine first put off answering for a week, and somehow he ended up convincing Kurt to let him make a decision on their first day back in school.

Blaine hadn't told anyone but his mom that he was thinking about transferring, and Pam didn't care what Blaine did as long as he was happy and maintained his 4.0. This didn't help Blaine make a decision at all, and Kurt was getting antsy about Blaine's answer. Whenever they were together, Kurt would bring it up and try to convince him to move schools. When Blaine got sick of it, and he asked Kurt to stop, Kurt would just drop not-so-subtle hints about it. Kurt even boycotted any sexual activity (and later, romantic activity) until Blaine made his decision, leaving Blaine feeling irritated _and_ confused.

When the first day of school rolled around for both Blaine and Kurt, Blaine dreaded the day. He got up, got dressed in his uniform, and left for school. He made a mental pros and cons list between classes, and in his head, McKinley won. He would get to spend literally every day with Kurt, he would get to wear his own clothes But he still wasn't sure about it. He missed Kurt dearly, not having seen him in a week due to the romance boycott. This only made Blaine miss Kurt more, which he knew was Kurt's plan. Blaine couldn't make a decision on the first day, so when he called Kurt, he didn't answer. The next day, Blaine was angry. He had the right to be confused about such a big decision. Blaine decided to text Kurt at lunch.

 **Blaine: I miss you.**

 **Blaine: I miss you so much, Kurt. I hate not being around you. Please just talk to me.**

The bubble with three dots appeared over Kurt's name, and then he received a message from his boyfriend.

 **Kurt: If only there was a way for us to spend more time together... Hm.**

Blaine frowned. As much as he loved Kurt's sass, it got old sometimes, especially when it was directed at him.

 **Blaine: Don't do this, Kurt. Honestly, it's frustrating. You not talking to me and avoiding me while I'm trying to decide doesn't help your chances of me transferring.**

The bubbles instantly appeared again, and Kurt sent a message back in record time.

 **Kurt:** **I'm sorry**

 **Kurt: I'm so sorry, Blaine. I'm just bitter that you still haven't chosen, okay? I love you so much, and I miss you too. What can I do to make it up to you?**

 **Blaine: You can buy me a coffee this afternoon at 3:30 sharp and you can talk to me.**

 **Kurt: I will, and I'll give you a million kisses. I love you. So much, please know that.**

 **Blaine: Yeah, I know it.**

 **Kurt: Say it back?**

Blaine didn't reply, and he just went to class. When he got out, he checked his phone again.

 **Kurt: Please say it back.**

 **Kurt: Blaine please**

 **Kurt: BLAINE**

 **Kurt: Okay I see what you mean when you say being ignored sucks**

 **Kurt: Say it back!**

Blaine decided to give Kurt a call, and this time, he answered halfway through the first ring. "Blaine I'm so sorry I'm such a douche-"

"I love you too." Blaine whispered, letting out a long sigh.

Kurt sighed in relief, almost as if he forgot Blaine really did love him for a moment. "I'm so sorry, baby... I'm so sorry... I miss you too, I'm sorry I just... I thought you would choose me."

Blaine frowned. "I haven't _not_ chosen you..."

"Sure, but you putting this off for so long makes me think that you won't choose me, and I know it's selfish to want that... But... I would have left McKinley if you asked and if I could afford it."

"I know, I know..." Blaine sighed. "But... Dalton as a place is important to me, all my friends are there, it's a great school, the Warblers are like family to me..."

Kurt sighed loudly through the receiver. "Just... Do whatever you want to do, okay? Just think of this like the time I transferred back to McKinley. You told me that I belonged there, but I belong with you. And on top of that, I'm going to New York after I graduate, and you and I will be separated for a while and I just... I can't _not_ be with you. You're the best part of me, Blaine."

There was a long silence between the two in which Blaine smiled and bit his lip. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. I'm sorry for shutting you out... I'm literally going to jump on you when I see you, hope you know."

Blaine thought Kurt was kidding. But later that day when he pulled into the parking lot of the Lima Bean, the minute he opened the door of his car Kurt had jumped in and began to kiss Blaine with everything he had. Blaine was pleasantly surprised, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling him in even closer. Kurt had straddled Blaine's lap and tangled his hands in his hair. Blaine pulled back and began to kiss Kurt's neck, leaning forward into his boyfriend's body. The pair broke away when Kurt accidentally elbowed Blaine's car horn, making them both giggle. Kurt began to press kisses all over Blaine's face. Blaine chuckled and hugged Kurt closer. "You really did jump on me."

"I said literally." Kurt muttered before pulling back and cupping Blaine's cheeks. "I love you."

"Love you too." Blaine whispered before he connected their lips again.

They pair soon entered the coffee shop, their fingers tangled and Kurt latched onto Blaine's arm like a koala. Kurt ordered and paid for the two of them, and when they got their coffees he and Blaine sat at their favorite table. Blaine and Kurt held hands and caught up on everything they missed for the passed week. Kurt didn't talk much, and when Blaine pointed it out, Kurt sighed and said, "No, I'm being passive aggressive. Slightly."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Still?"

Kurt pouted as he ran his thumb over the back of Blaine's hand. "Again. I'm bitter. You said you would know by the first day of school, and it's the second, and there you are... Cute as ever... still in that damn Warbler's blazer."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Kurt, I can't just dip out of Dalton, I told you. The Warblers are my friends. I don't want to talk about this anymore-"

"Okay, okay, fine, but let me just say one more thing, I have another angle. And _then_ I'll shut up about it, and we can talk about... I don't know, making over Nancy Grace."

Blaine chuckled, shaking his head. "Okay."

Kurt smiled and sat up a bit, playing with Blaine's fingers with both of his hands. "If you stay at Dalton, you and I are competitors. Rivals. Opponents."

"You're a walking Shakespearean thesaurus."

Kurt giggled. "I'm not sure we can maintain a strong relationship when things are like that. You even said it yourself- the New Directions are more talented than the Warblers." The circles in Blaine's head turned, knowing Kurt was right. Kurt continued on, feeling like his argument was working. "Blaine, baby, you're so talented. And I get that in the Warblers, you're the star of the show. And you deserve every inch of that. But... can you imagine us? We'd be unstoppable with your voice."

Blaine laughed. "So you're saying I have to transfer because you're scared for when I beat you at sectionals."

"No, I'm afraid of what it will to to you when I win. And we both know what happens when I win." Kurt winked, referencing their bet in Cleveland.

Blaine blushed and smirked and picked up Kurt's hands, kissing his knuckles. "Continue."

Kurt smiled in admiration. "Okay, I just want to see you more." he admitted. "I don't want to spend any more time away from you than I already have to. I want this year to be everything, I want it to be magic. The only way I'll be able to have that is if I get to spend all of it, every damn second, with you."

Blaine smiled and pulled on Kurt's arms. Kurt stood up and Blaine pulled him into his lap, pressing kisses down his shoulder. "I will give you an answer by Friday, okay? I promise. A real answer."

Kurt nodded and pressed their foreheads together, before whispering, "Okay."

Blaine already knew his answer. He had to go where he belonged. And he belonged every damn second with Kurt.

...

The week went by so slowly for Kurt due to how terrible it was going. To start, he learned that he couldn't go to Julliard and instead would be applying to NYADA, which meant that he had to completely redo his vision board. Second, their Go-Go's number was a total bust and ended in a food fight; spaghetti sauce stained his new white shirt from Zara. Third and last, he wanted to know whether or not his boyfriend would transfer schools. Kurt decided not to bring the subject up with Blaine and to let him make his own unadulterated decision, and the anticipation was killing him. It was finally Thursday and when school ended, Kurt went to his locker in order to spray his hair with Paul Mitchell and grab his French book for some light studying on his lunch break. He heard a familiar voice over his shoulder. "Hey, you."

Kurt felt a smile instantly appear on his lips. Kurt turned to Blaine and shut his locker and leaned his back against the metal. "Well, aren't you a sight for these sore eyes."

Blaine placed his hand on the cluster of lockers and leaned against it, pulling Kurt to him by his tie and planting a warm kiss on his lips. "What is it? Bad day?"

Kurt nodded, letting out a sigh. "More like a bad week." He gave Blaine another kiss before offering his hand to Blaine, which Blaine took. They began to walk down the emptying hall. "I just want it to be over. Are we still going to Cincinnati to see Alf on Saturday?"

Blaine nodded. "As long as you're still comfortable with it."

"I am. You told me that his condition has been improving, so I want to try again." Kurt smiled, but then stopped. He was confused. "Wait, what are you even doing here? We don't have lunch plans today." Kurt said, reaching forward to adjust Blaine's red, yellow and black bow tie. "Plus, it's Thursday, shouldn't you be at the Warbler's weekly luncheon at Carrabba's, discussing which Katy Perry chart topper to perform at Sectionals?"

Blaine laughed. "You know, for someone who is so invested in my clothes, I can not believe you still haven't noticed-" Blaine paused to gesture to himself. "that I'm not in my Warbler outfit."

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at Blaine's attire. He was right. He was wearing red chinos, a white belt, and a black Ralph Lauren polo with the cute bow tie that he had only adjusted moments before tying it all together. "W-wait, wait..." Kurt's eyes suddenly lit up. He glanced up at Blaine's face. His boyfriend was grinning ear to ear. He just shrugged, opening up his arms. Kurt dropped his book and messenger bag and threw his arms around Blaine, finally realizing what was happening. He let out a noise somewhere between a sob and a laugh. "Oh my god!" Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling his boyfriend even closer. Kurt was so happy that Blaine had chosen him.

Blaine chose _him_.

Kurt instantly pulled back, gripping Blaine's shirt. He began to shake his head, guilt washing over him. "W-wait wait wait..." Kurt began to speak out of panic. "Y-you didn't do this for me did you? Because i-if you did this for me it would be so romantic like r-really romantic but then it could lead to resentment to anger and then it all trails to a really big awful breakup-"

"Hey-"

"Like on _The_ _Bachelorette_ remember when we watched that?

"Kurt, baby-"

"And I can't have you leave me Blaine I can't deal with the thought of th-" Blaine kissed Kurt to shut him up. "Sorry..." he murmured.

"I transferred here because I cannot stand the idea of being away from the man I'm in love with." Blaine whispered, pulling Kurt closer. "I love you. So, so much. And I want, no, I need to spend time with you. Every damn second."


	17. Don't Stray From Me

Season 3 Klaine is my favorite Klaine. Here is some fluff and sexy times. -Sander

* * *

Kurt was in tears. The day turned from crappy, to amazing, to even worse than before the amazing part happened.

He and Rachel had just been to the NYADA applicant mixer. He and Rachel were completely humiliated. To put it simply, Kurt felt like a complete untalented waste of space. After the pair cried in Rachel's Chevy for half an hour, she stared to go off on a tangent about how worthless she was. Kurt talked her out of it, but by the end of making Rachel feel better, he still felt awful.

"Thank you so much, Kurt... You're such a good friend."

Kurt smiled weakly. "Anytime." he murmured, looking out the window at the rain hitting the pavement.

Rachel wiped her eyes and put her car into drive. "I better get you home."

"No... Actually, could you please take me to Blaine's house?" Kurt asked. "I need to see him..."

Kurt normally would have called Blaine to ask before coming over, but he absolutely needed Blaine right that moment. He needed to cry and be held by the one person who could make him feel better. Pam had given him permission to come over whenever and to let himself in, so he wasn't all to worried. When they arrived, Kurt got up out of Rachel's car and made the long trek to Blaine's front door. Part of the rain gutter broke and a large portion of water dumped all over Kurt, dousing him in water. Kurt already felt the tears spill over his bottom eye lids. Kurt wiggled the iron handle and opened the wood door, quickly entering. As soon as he shut the door, he shrugged off his drenched wool coat and hung it up. He could hear Blaine talking in the kitchen. Kurt wiped his eyes and walked in, stopping in his tracks when he saw Blaine talking with Pam and some other unknown man. Kurt tried to stay quiet, but it was too late. Blaine looked over and saw Kurt in the doorway. "Kurt?"

Kurt instantly turned and darted out of the kitchen, running up the stairs and into Blaine's room. He was so cold that his hands were shaking. His wet, cold clothes clung to his body and felt like they were suffocating him. Kurt pulled off his sweater, followed by his shirt. He suddenly cursed how many layers he liked to wear. He was fumbling with his belt by the time that Blaine had entered. They made eye contact. "H-help me get th-this off..."

Blaine nodded, shutting his door and locking it. He went to his boyfriend and undid his belt and jeans, then pulled them off of Kurt's shaking body. "Baby, you're ice cold." Blaine whispered. He pulled off Kurt's boxers as well, and then wrapped a blanket around Kurt's shoulders. He pulled him close, running his hands up and down his side to keep him warm. "What happened?"

Kurt sniffled. "You're rain gutter broke when I was walking up and it got me."

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's hair. "Oh, darling..." He tilted Kurt's face up towards him and frowned when he noticed the tears. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Kurt shrugged, but closed his eyes. "I'm not good enough for NYADA, and before you say anything, you weren't there. The kids that were there, Rachel and I don't stand a chance. They're so talented, they're amazing... I've never been so humiliated, Blaine." Kurt pressed his face into Blaine's neck. "I couldn't go home because my dad is just going to ask about it and feed me this bullshit about how I'm the most talented person he knows or whatever. I didn't know where else to go, but I needed to be with you."

"Baby..." Blaine let out a soft sight. "Come 'ere, you're so cold..." Blaine held Kurt even tighter. "You know you can come here any time, and I prefer you come to me whenever you're upset.

Kurt hugged Blaine even tighter. "And I missed you, Blaine. I am so sorry for being such an arrogant asshole this past week..."

"It's alright-"

"It's not alright, I'm sorry... For everything." Kurt whispered. "You transferred schools to be with me and I am so thankful and grateful... You deserve so much better."

Blaine frowned and shook his head. "Enough of that. You're still so cold, let me run you a bath."

"What about that guy downstairs? Who is he?"

"Mom's new boyfriend. It's okay, they probably want some alone time anyway."

Kurt sighed and nodded. "Can... Can you please bathe with me?" he asked, balling up Blaine's shirt with both of his hands.

Blaine bit his lip. "Oh... Of course, sweetheart." He kissed the top of Kurt's head and brought him to the bathroom. He turned on the faucet to the bath and ran hot water for a while, and when the bath was full, he turned the water off and poured lavender epsom salts into the water. Blaine then pulled the blanket off of Kurt's shoulders, exposing his body. He guided Kurt into the bathtub, and then pulled off his own clothes. Blaine stepped into the water and sat down behind Kurt, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Kurt turned into Blaine's body, laying on his side and placing his head in the crook between his head and shoulder. They laid like that for a while, Kurt heating up finally and calming down. Blaine hugged Kurt tighter. "Talk to me, tell me what's going on."

Kurt shrugged as he searched for an answer in his head. "I'm not good enough to be on Broadway, I had that realization today."

Blaine planted a warm kiss to Kurt's forehead. "How do you know that?"

"I told you already... The other kids at the mixer... They were just... God, Blaine, they were phenomenal. Fabulous."

"So you and Rachel were under-rehearsed. Why doesn't that make you good enough?"

Kurt had to think about it for a minute. "I... Even so, they were just amazing."

"Those kids probably have had their entire lives focused on the goal of being on Broadway, being an actor. You haven't. You still have to fight tooth and nail in order to break into showbiz. You have been stuck in a tiny town without any opportunities to feed who you want to be and what you want to do for a career. You haven't had the same luxuries as them, and that also puts you ahead. Universities want diversity." Blaine said simply.

Kurt was silent for a moment. "Do you really think I'm good enough?" He asked, his voice not above a whisper.

Blaine nodded, looking down and meeting eyes with Kurt. "Yes. I do." he whispered.

Kurt sat up and rested his arms around Blaine's shoulders, then straddled him. "What did I do in a past life to deserve you?" He mumbled, more to himself than Blaine, before he leaned forward and connected their lips. Their kiss was slow at first, and Blaine was gentle with Kurt. This all felt so unfamiliar to Kurt even though the pair had kissed many times before. They hadn't been fully intimate in weeks due to the fact that Kurt had been ignoring Blaine. Kurt felt an achy pressure in his chest and he felt tears brim at his lids; he missed Blaine so much that it literally hurt his heart.

"No more tears. Please." Blaine whispered, reaching up to wipe Kurt's eyes. He had noticed Kurt's breathing pattern change, and he had opened to eyes to see a few tears slip between his boyfriend's lashes. "Enough of that."

Kurt suddenly shifted closer to Blaine, wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine's shoulders and pulling him closer. "I missed you so much, Blaine."

"I missed you too. Please don't stray from me again."

Kurt cupped Blaine's cheeks with his hands and connected their lips, kissing Blaine deeper this time. He slid his tongue between Blaine's lips and explored his mouth. His tongue and Blaine's fought for dominance, which Kurt ultimately won. Blaine's hands ran up and down Kurt's back, trying to calm himself down. He and Kurt hadn't been intimate since their trip to Cleveland, and Blaine could already feel himself getting hard. Kurt could feel Blaine's length begin to stiffen, and he couldn't help but smile. Kurt moved even closer to Blaine, sitting on top of his member and gently grinding his hips down on it.

"You're still so cold." Blaine whispered, his arms wrapping around Kurt's waist and hugging him as tight as he could. Blaine pressed his face into Kurt's neck and took a deep breath in order to calm himself down. He wasn't sure how to react; of course he wanted to be intimate with Kurt, but it had been so long. He wanted to make it last with Kurt.

"Why the hell do you even love me?" Kurt blurted out.

Blaine answered without hesitation. "Because you're everything amazing about this world wrapped up into one beautiful human being, that's why."

Kurt couldn't help but giggle. He pressed his lips against Blaine's again. They kissed for a longer period of time, holding onto each other as tight as they could. When they broke away for air, Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. "Um... do you want... I know it's been a while..."

Blaine nodded, pressing kisses down Kurt's jaw. "I do. Want to... that is. I'm still not ready for-"

"I know... Me either... But I miss you, and I..."

"I want to make you feel good." Blaine whispered, his hands finding their way to Kurt's bum.

Kurt nodded, his left hand moving to Blaine's chest as the other remained around Blaine's shoulders. "I want to make you come again, I want us to be... I want the intimacy we used to have."

Blaine felt heat rise to his cheeks. "Okay."

"Do you want to...?"

"Yeah."

The pair were soon kissing heavily, the bathwater sloshing around them as they desperately began to grind against one another. Blaine kept a tight grip on Kurt's ass as he rutted against his boyfriend out of pure lust. Kurt tilted his head back and let out a quiet, breathy whine. Blaine leaned down and began to attack Kurt's chest with love bites, and when he nipped at Kurt's nipple, Kurt moaned Blaine's name. He moved his lips to Blaine's ear and he whimpered out, "Remember the first time we ever..."

"Yeah."

"We were in the back of your car..."

Blaine nodded, pressing more kisses to Kurt's chest. "I remember that night clearly."

"You came and made it go inside of me."

Blaine looked up at Kurt with wide eyes.

"Do it again." Kurt whispered, reaching down and wrapping his fingers around Blaine's cock. Blaine let out a groan and he nodded again, gripping Kurt's ass even harder. Kurt leaned down and began to suck on Blaine's chest, his finger's dancing along Blaine's member. He pressed the pad of his thumb over the slit of Blaine's member, causing a shiver to roll down his boyfriend's back. "Please, Blaine... Touch me." Blaine did exactly at Kurt requested. He slid his left middle finger into Kurt's entrance, and then wrapped his right arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Kurt let out a whine, rocking his hips down on Blaine's. "M-more..."

Blaine shoved another finger into Kurt's ass, causing a stifled, high-pitched grunt to escape his throat. Blaine smirked and searched for Kurt's prostate, eventually finding the organ when Kurt gasped and cried out. "Is that it, baby?" Blaine mumbled, making curling motions with his fingers. Kurt shook, eyes shutting tight and nodded. Kurt dug his nails into Blaine's shoulders and let out tiny grunts of pleasure. Kurt slowly found a way to nod in order to answer Blaine. Kurt connected their lips again, trying to kiss Blaine with everything he had left. He leaned back and pulled Blaine to the other side of the tub in order to pull him on top. Blaine had to pull back and just look at Kurt for a moment, entranced by how beautiful Kurt looked. "I love you." he whispered as his hazel eyes met Kurt's baby blues.

"I love you too." Kurt whispered, wrapping his legs around Blaine's hips. The two moved together like the sand in the ocean; slow, beautiful, and gentle. Their bodies molded into one another like puzzle pieces, as if they were meant to hold each other for all eternity. Kurt was so in love with Blaine, and Blaine so in love with Kurt. Their moment of fondness soon ended as it was broken by a moan from Kurt. Blaine kissed down Kurt's jaw, holding him as tight as he could as he continued to rub his prostate. Kurt began to stroke Blaine's member even faster. "I'm..."

"Me too, fuck..." Blaine mumbled. Kurt shifted his hips and lined Blaine's tip up with his entrance. Blaine blushed. "I'm... I'm going to have to go in a bit again.."

Kurt nodded. "I know, but it's just the tip, you know?" Kurt whispered. "Doesn't count."

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's lips. "Okay..." he whispered, soon pushing three fingers into Kurt.

Kurt gasped and pulled Blaine closer. "N-now... Please." he whispered as he reached behind Blaine and pressed his finger into his entrance as well, Blaine moaned and nodded, shifting his hips forward. Kurt felt his back arch. "Bl-Blaine..."

"Let go, baby, come on." Blaine encouraged before he slammed the pads of his fingers against Kurt's prostate with all he had. Kurt cried out for Blaine, beginning to come. Blaine pressed the very tip of his entrance inside of Kurt and came as well, feeling himself empty inside of Kurt. They rode out their highs by grinding together in pure ecstasy. Their faces and hair were splashed with the bathwater, but they didn't notice.

Kurt was gasping for air by the time his climax was over. Blaine pulled his tip out of Kurt and watched his face for any sign of discomfort. Kurt just smiled back up at Blaine, sitting up and connecting their lips. "Thank you."

Blaine chuckled, pulling Kurt into his lap as he kissed back. "For what? Making you come?"

Kurt pulled back and cupped Blaine's cheeks. "Everything. For putting me first... I know that it's selfish of me to enjoy it so much... But no one has ever put me in front of anything before and... It's... It's an amazing feeling to know someone loves me enough to do that. The fact you're actually in love with me... It's surreal, almost."


	18. Either Is Fine

Happy Monday, everyone! This chapter jumps around a lot and is more of a filler chapter than anything else. There isn't a lot of Klaine action in the first few episodes of season three. But Thursday's update will make it up to you all, I promise. Enjoy! -Sander

* * *

It was officially Blaine's first Monday at McKinley High, and honestly, Blaine didn't feel any regret leaving Dalton. Sure, he would be lying if he said that he didn't miss all the attention he received while in the Warblers, but it was refreshing and inspiring to be around so much talent in the New Directions. However, he did feel behind in the pace of New Directions. Blaine just needed to spend more time practicing with the club, and he would fall right into place. Other than that, Blaine felt comfortable at McKinley, as if he belonged there. Plus, he got to spend time with Kurt every day, and seeing him was the highlight of each one. They spent all of their passing periods and breaks together, stealing as many kisses and words as they could before they would inevitably be separated again to go to their next classes. During glee rehearsal, Blaine sat right next to Kurt and put his arm around his waist, scooting as close as possible to his boyfriend. Blaine couldn't help but press a warm kiss to Kurt's cheekbone, garnering a smile from his boyfriend. "Hey..." Kurt whispered, crossing his legs toward Blaine.

"Hey. Missed you." Blaine whispered just as Mr. Schu walked in, and began to talk about Nationals and the musical. When Mr. Schu mentioned something about "Booty Camp", which was a dance practice reserved for smoothing out the edges of some of the club's members who need a little extra help moving to the music. Blaine asked if he could join, and Mr. Schu agreed wholeheartedly.

The next day came flew by, and before Blaine new it, he and Kurt were side by side at the first Booty Camp rehearsal. When they began to practice the Grape Vine, Kurt began to talk about his audition. "Rachel gave me permission to do Barbra today, so I am going to go with it. I do really need this rehearsal for my audition tomorrow."

"At least you know what song you're performing." Blaine said as he focused on his steps. "I'm in between _Maria_ and _Something's Coming_."

"Wait- you're auditioning for Tony too?"

Blaine nodded, then looked up at Kurt. He looked... upset. "Yeah, is that weird?"

"Yeah." Kurt furrowed his eyebrows as he spoke. "No- no, you'd be a great Tony, the perfect Tony, actually..."

Blaine paused, biting his lip. "Well... I'm only a junior... Tony's the lead, so... it will probably go to a senior, right?"

"That's the general idea, yeah." Kurt said in a bitter tone.

"I'd be fine with Bernardo or Krupke as long as it was opposite your Tony." Blaine vocalized in an earnest tone.

Kurt couldn't help but smile, looking over at Blaine and raising his hands, gyrating them. "I love-"

"Kurt!" Mr. Schu called out. "Jazz hands!"

"Fine!" Kurt said, putting his hands down and looking ahead.

Blaine chuckled, reaching out and lacing their pinkies. "I love you too."

Wednesday rolled around and it was almost officially a week since Blaine had been at McKinley. As Blaine walked down the hall to the choir room for the second day of booty camp, his eyes caught many blasts of pink around the halls. Blaine looked up and noticed extremely flamboyant unicorn posters with his boyfriend's face plastered all over them, urging the students to vote for Kurt as their class president. Blaine frowned and scrunched his nose up. Kurt didn't want this; he wanted classy and elegant, not a second-grader's art project.

It was actually Blaine's idea for Kurt to run as class president. He brought it up one night when they were watching reruns of The Office. Kurt immediately jumped on board with the idea. He and Brittany even got together to brainstorm campaign posters. Blaine remembered the texts that Kurt sent him, talking about how Brittany wanted him to be a unicorn or act like one or something along those lines. Blaine reached up and tore the poster down, then crumpled it up.

"Blaine?"

He turned to see his boyfriend standing there in a full 17th century get-up. Blaine then remembered Kurt was auditioning a second time for Tony. "Hey, baby. How did the audition go?"

Kurt's eyes were wide and full of tears. "What are you doing?"

Blaine was confused at first, then he looked down and remembered the crumpled campaign poster in his hands. "I thought you wanted the black and white one, and these were obviously put up without your consent, so... Why are you upset?"

Kurt tore the hat off of his head and walked straight to Blaine, pressing their lips together in a hot, passionate kiss. Blaine smiled, beginning to wrap his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt pushed Blaine's arms away from him and backed him up to the lockers, pressing him against the metal. Kurt began to hungrily kiss Blaine's neck, reaching behind him and squeezing his bum.

"Whoa, hey hey..." Blaine pulled back and gripped Kurt's wrists. "What has gotten into you?"

"Do you think I'm masculine?" Kurt asked, eyes locking with Blaine's.

Blaine couldn't help but let out a chuckle, generally confused by the question. "What?"

Kurt immediately took Blaine's answer the wrong way, turning and darting down the hallway, beginning to cry. "Kurt? Kurt!" Blaine called after him, completely befuddled by Kurt's actions. He tried to call him (twice), but Kurt didn't answer. Blaine decided to send him a text, letting him know he was thinking about him. He decided not to go after him, because honestly, he was kind of irritated with Kurt's attitude. He seemed so passive-aggressive when he found out about Blaine's audition, and he also wasn't giving Blaine as much attention as normal. Blaine carried on with his day, going to booty camp, then going home to work on his audition for the role of Bernardo.

...

Kurt knew that he had caused a riff in his and Blaine's relationship with his attitude. Running off and ignoring his boyfriend's calls weren't the right things to do, especially after all that Blaine had done for him. Kurt decided to sneak into Blaine's audition and watch his boyfriend perform, then surprise him by taking him out to dinner and a movie. Kurt entered the auditorium with chocolates in his hand, standing in one of the mezzanine boxes. He smiled as he watched Blaine passionately perform _Something's Coming_. Kurt was so proud to have a boyfriend as talented as Blaine. When Blaine finished his audition, Kurt had to physically hold back his applause so no one would know he was there.

"Thank you." Blaine said breathlessly and he began to walk offstage when the applause from Artie, Coach Beiste, and Miss Pillsbury faded.

"Hold on!" Artie called, looking at Blaine's audition form. "You're only interested in Bernardo?"

"Yes, or Officer Krupke... Either is fine." Blaine explained, the charming smile that Kurt loved so much appearing on his face.

"Would you mind reading for Tony?"

Blaine was taken aback, and he couldn't answer for a moment. Kurt bit hard on his lip, having to step out of the box for a minute. He was so proud of Blaine yet incredibly jealous of him. He felt waves of both pride and disappointment fill his veins. Kurt heard Blaine speak again. "Uh... It's okay, I don't..." Kurt stepped back out into the box and began to wave his hands wildly, trying to get Blaine's attention. He wasn't going to let Blaine give up this opportunity for him. Blaine's eyes met Kurt's and he couldn't help but feel much safer knowing Kurt had been watching. Kurt nodded and gave Blaine a thumbs up. Blaine smiled graciously. "No. I don't mind at all. I'd love too."

When Blaine left the auditorium, he was bamboozled by Kurt running to him and jumping into his arms. Blaine barely caught Kurt in time. "Love-" Kurt pressed their lips together and wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist. He kissed Blaine with everything he had. Blaine kissed back, having to set Kurt down after a moment to breathe. "Kurt, honey-"

"Don't you dare put me and what I want in front of you and what you want ever again." Kurt whispered, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and pressing kisses all over his cheeks. "My god, you were so amazing Blaine, you killed it... You're going to be an amazing Tony."

Blaine smiled, leaning in and kissing Kurt again. "I love you... I missed you."

"I love you too, and I'm so sorry... I just... Whenever I'm disappointed and sad, I run away... I.." Kurt couldn't really talk, due to the fact he couldn't keep his lips off of Blaine's. "Blaine... you were _so_ , so good..."

Blaine shook his head. "I messed up on-"

"You were perfect." Kurt whispered. "hugging him tight. "Come on, let's celebrate."

Kurt took Blaine out to a lovely dinner and a movie, then he brought Blaine to his house and they snuggled for a while. Kurt spent most of that time with his mouth in Blaine's ear, whispering soft words about how proud he was of Blaine. That weekend was spent the same way; the pair never separated for more than an hour except for when Blaine had to go home for the night. Even so, Blaine was back at Kurt's house every morning at 8 am for some more TLC from Kurt. Kurt wanted to spoil Blaine as an apology for acting so selfish, so when Monday came, he bought Blaine flowers and gave them to him at lunch. The next day, Kurt created the programs for West Side Story and convinced his dad to buy ad space in order for the production's budget to expand. Burt then convinced members of the rotary club to donate enough money to the show in order to completely save it. When Blaine found out, he went straight to Burt's tire shop and thanked him, getting him a thank you card and gift certificate to Breadsticks. Blaine also prepared a song in glee for everyone, which everyone loved except for Finn. Now that Blaine thought about it, Finn didn't really like him. Blaine thought of his next project; get Finn to actually be his friend.


	19. Popular Topic

Episode 5 is going to be broken up into a few chapters because it is so Klaine heavy. But don't worry! The moment you all have been waiting for will happen soon. ;) Hold onto your horses. -Sander

* * *

It had been 13 days since Blaine and Kurt actually spent some quality time together. Between Kurt's (and even Burt's) campaign(s), the musical, and rehearsal for sectionals, the couple hadn't been able to see each other outside of the walls at McKinley High. Blaine missed Kurt with every fiber of his being, and Kurt felt the same way. The pair were constantly texting each other when they had a free minute to spare, but it wasn't the same as a face-to-face conversation. Blaine immersed himself in West Side Story rehearsals to distract himself from feeling like crap.

It was Sunday evening and the show was just days away; Blaine and Rachel were rounding out the edges of their rendition of _Tonight_. When they finished, Coach Beiste was in tears and Miss Pillsbury was impressed, but Artie was not. "Could I be honest?" Blaine couldn't even get a nod in before Artie began to talk once more. "This song is about the awakening of sexual desire; in fact, it's a motif in whole entire musical. You two... There _isn't_ any passion-"

"Probably because I like men, Artie." Blaine chimed in, a bit offended by Artie's comments.

"Regardless, you're actors." Artie continued without missing a beat. "Have either of you two actually... You know..." Miss Pillsbury became flustered and she and Coach Bieste rapidly fled the scene, not wanting to be a part of this conversation. Artie sighed. "Had sex?"

Blaine felt a rise of heat to his cheeks. He never thought he would be discussing his sex life with anyone either than Kurt. "I'm not comfortable-" He began, but was cut off by Artie.

"I remember my first time with Brittany and it was... I remember how it made me feel primal and masculine and... Even though she called me the wrong name numerous times, the experience of desire was overwhelming. So what was it like for you guys?"

Blaine looked to Rachel in hope she would answer, but she couldn't. She just blushed and began to stammer. "W-well Finn and I, we... We haven't, um..." Rachel looked to Blaine and widened her eyes at him, urging him to speak.

Blaine bit on his lower lip for a moment before he spoke. "I'm waiting for the right time..."

"Me too." Rachel seconded, turning and whispering to Blaine, "I'm so glad you're my Tony."

"As your friend, I support your strange decision of celibacy, but as your director, I'm concerned." Artie said nonchalantly.

Rachel spoke up. "I'm sorry?"

"How do you expect to convey this level of lust and sexuality when you have't even experienced it? The audience won't believe it."

Artie dismissed the pair for the evening, and he had a point, as much as Blaine didn't want to admit it. When Blaine left rehearsal, he needed to see Kurt and hold him for a bit to remember what love and passion felt like. He decided to send Kurt a text.

 **Blaine: Hey, love. Artie wanted to spend the rest of rehearsal focusing on the 'America' performance. Some of the cast members (Puckerman) are slacking on choreography. Do you want to grab some dinner and catch up? I miss you. :(**

Three dots appeared above Kurt's name immediately, and soon Blaine's phone buzzed with a new message.

 **Kurt: I can't tonight, I'm helping Dad and Carole canvass tonight! I miss you too. So much. What about tomorrow night?**

Blaine sighed in disappointment.

 **Blaine: Anything to see you. Could you just come home with me after rehearsal?**

 **Kurt: Yes.**

 **Kurt: I want to do nothing but talk to you and cuddle.**

 **Blaine: It's a plan. :) Set in stone. You can't back out now, Hummel.**

 **Kurt: If I wan't already in the car with my dad, I would be on my way to you right now.**

Blaine smiled and spent the rest of the night texting Kurt, and when Kurt wasn't canvassing, he was texting Blaine as much as he could. Kurt missed Blaine just as much and felt sick without him. More than that, even... Kurt wanted Blaine in ways they hadn't experienced yet. Kurt was finally ready to take the next step in their relationship and being alone over the past couple weeks helped him realize it. In short, Kurt was finally ready to have sex with Blaine. He finally trusted Blaine, body and soul, to have all of him. The problem was, even though Kurt and Blaine had many sexual escapades throughout the course of their relationship, the resources on safe sex for same sex couples were extremely limited. So when Kurt got home from canvassing, he did the only logical thing he could do to help him understand what sex would be like for him and Blaine.

Kurt watched porn.

Kurt watched porn and immediately after felt horrible about himself. The men in the videos seemed so experienced and comfortable taking a fat dick up their asses, and even though Kurt knew porn wasn't realistic, he couldn't help but feel self conscious after each video he finished. He and Blaine were not as kinky as the boys on film, and everything they had done was nothing compared to the actions that were occurring on camera. He didn't even get hard watching it because he was critiquing every little aspect of the low-budget videos. Kurt carried these thoughts with him over until the next day, until he was at Blaine's house, watching him dance to Roxy music. Blaine mentioned something about wanting to time travel, but Kurt wasn't listening. He was mainly focused on Blaine. In his tight red jeans, swaying to the seductive tunes of the 1970s. "Do you think I'm boring?" Kurt asked out of the blue.

"Are you kidding?" Blaine asked in a chuckle as he spun. "You're the single most interesting person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing. I'm, like, 90% sure that's the main reason why I'm in love with you."

Kurt blushed, sitting up and realizing Blaine was not catching on to what he was saying. "I mean sexually, Blaine." he said, a bit embarrassed. Blaine looked up, his interest in Kurt's works perking. "You and I... Do you know how safe we are playing it? Our hands have really only traveled south of the equator around five times, which sounds like a lot but really isn't compared to others, you know? Especially because we've been together for over six months now."

"This is a popular topic this week." Blaine muttered as he stopped dancing.

"What do you mean?"

"Artie decided to lecture Rachel and I about not conveying sexual desire or whatever. But that isn't important- continue talking, please."

Kurt raised an eyebrow in confusion, but decided to obey Blaine's words. "We haven't even talked about sex, Blaine."

"Isn't that what we wanted? To not have sex until we're ready?"

"Yeah, it is..." Kurt lied, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks. "But I mean... Okay. I watched porn last night."

"That's hot." Blaine said as he began to dance again, rocking his hips side to side with the music.

Kurt smirked, rolling his eyes. "Those guys in the video are very... Let's just say depraved.

"Kinky." Blaine corrected him, sending a wink in Kurt's direction.

"My point is... Don't you ever just... Have you ever had the urge to just rip off each other's clothes and go at it like animals?"

"Uh, _yeah_." Blaine said with a matter-of-fact tone. "That's why there is this thing called masturbation."

Kurt blushed heavily. He realized this was his and Blaine's first conversation about sex. Real, anal sex. Love making. Fucking. Kurt began to sweat, nerves creeping up his spine. "Okay... it's really hot in here, can you open your window?" he asked, beginning to fan himself.

"Hey, I'm being serious." Blaine stopped dancing, for good this time. He went to Kurt and sat next to him on his bed. "We're in high school, we are young, yeah, it's natural to have urges. But..." Blaine sighed and put his arm around Kurt's waist. "I just want our first time to be special and I want you to be comfortable... So I can be comfortable."

Kurt nodded, tangling on of his clammy hands with Blaine's. "I... I want you to be on top, Blaine." Kurt whispered, flushed in embarrassment. "When we do have sex, I want that."

Blaine nodded, bringing Kurt's hand to his lips and kissing his knuckles. "Okay... And, just so you know... Tearing off all your clothes? That's a bit of a tall order."

"Because of the layers?" Kurt asked, lips curling into a smile.

"Because of the layers." Blaine agreed, cupping Kurt's cheek and pressing a loving kiss to his lips.

The rest of the night was spent making out on Blaine's bed, and even though Kurt new he was ready to have sex with Blaine, he didn't bring it up or ask for it. The timing wasn't right, and Kurt needed it to be perfect just as much as Blaine did.

Blaine had to finish filling out his transfer paperwork and wanted to invite his old friends to see him perform in West Side Story, so the next day he headed over to Dalton. When he was finished, he decided to wander the academy; he missed the beautiful architecture. When he walked down the main staircase, he felt butterflies flood his stomach. He smiled and stopped walking to stand in the exact spot he met Kurt. Blaine couldn't help but smile and marvel at the warm fuzzy feeling he had inside of him. Blaine continued to walk after a moment in order to avoid clogging the busy staircase. He decided to walk into the old Warbler's rehearsal space and smiled, listening all of his old friends perform Uptown Girl by Billy Joel. Blaine eagerly watched the group perform, happy to see how well they were doing. Blaine also felt a twinge of pride, knowing how much better the New Directions were. Blaine barely noticed a green-eyed character from across the room staring at him, but he quickly averted his eyes. He was enjoying the performance too much to really care about the boy. Blaine couldn't help but smile when the tall figure crossed the room and took his hand, encouraging him to join in on the performance. Blaine couldn't resist. When the voices faded, Blaine said hello to all his old friends and made some new ones as well. "You were all amazing!"

"We'd sound so much better with you in the mix! Is this your return to Dalton? Please?" One of the voices popped in.

"No, no... I wanted to invite you all to my opening night! I'm Tony in West Side Story, I reserved a bunch of tickets for you all, and I would love it if you would come."

"Of course. Once a Warbler, always a Warbler." The tall brunette that pulled Blaine in said, giving Blaine a wink. Blaine took the gesture as friendly and everyone turned. The tall man held out his hand. "Blaine Anderson. A Dalton Legend. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Blaine said, smiling as he shook his hand. "I'm sorry, are you a freshman?"

"Do I look like a freshman?"

Blaine was caught off-guard. "Uh..."

"I'm only joking around. I'm new." The green eyed man said. "I'm Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe."


	20. Where My Heart Is

We are in the 20s! Thank you to all who have stuck with this fic, it really does mean a lot. I hope you enjoy chapter 20! -Sander

* * *

Blaine and Sebastian hung around together after the Warbler's rehearsal ended. Sebastian was a very cunning and audacious character, and Blaine was actually interested in getting to know him. However, Blaine felt as if Sebastian was flirting with him, but Blaine didn't want to come across as rude by accusing his new acquaintance of doing so. However, Blaine's suspicions were confirmed when Sebastian asked, "So, did you leave Dalton because you were bored of all the preps or because you broke too many hearts to stay?"

Blaine let out an uncomfortable breath of air, feeling immensely awkward. "Uh, it wasn't like that. Let's just say I miss Dalton, but..." Blaine smiled, thinking of Kurt. "McKinley is where my heart is, now."

"Ah. Looks like I missed my chance." Sebastian said, giving another wink to Blaine.

Blaine took a long sip of his coffee. "Looks like it." He said a bit coldly.

Sebastian paused, furrowing his brows. "Look, I'm sorry if I'm making you feel weird. I'm just a flirt in general, babe. Come on, let's start over." He said earnestly. He looked at the time. "Well, I gotta go, lacrosse practice and all... But could we meet again?" Blaine was hesitant at first, but he agreed when Sebastian mentioned getting performance advice from him. They decided to meet the next day after school at the Lima Bean, and once the plans were set, Sebastian took off. Blaine felt like he was boring after talking to Sebastian. He had never really done anything daring before; his confession to Kurt about his feelings for him was one of the most bold things he's ever done.

The next day was Wednesday, and Blaine was still thinking about how boring he was. When Kurt came up to him and asked him to tear down Rachel's posters, he agreed, and then brought it up. "You know how you asked if you were boring the other night?"

"Yes, and you made me feel like a prince after I asked." Kurt said, leaning in and kissing Blaine's nose.

"And you know how I thought that you meant in general, and not... You know?"

"Yes. I was there. That was two days ago."

Blaine bit his lip. "Do you think _I'm_ boring? In general? Do you think we're too sheltered as artists?" Kurt had to hold back a chuckle, and Blaine continued. "Seriously, West Side Story is about being adventurous; don't you want to wake up every day and feel that way?"

Kurt smiled and laced his fingers with Blaine's. "Yes, and I've made a bucket list for all that. Wanna hear it?"

"Yeah." Blaine quickly agreed, shutting his locker and watching Kurt carefully.

Kurt pulled out his phone and unlocked it, then pressed the screen a few times until he pulled it up. "Okay... 72. Have my own clothing line. 63. Lay a rose at the resting place of Noel coward... Oh god. 5. Okay, this is embarrassing, and before I met you... Have relations on a dewy bed of lilac with Taylor Lautner before he gets fat." Kurt began to laugh. "Oh my god... I know, it's stupid-"

"It's not stupid." Blaine interrupted, looking into Kurt's eyes. "It's _hot_."

Kurt blushed, feeling his heart begin to beat a bit faster at Blaine's words. "Well... Maybe _we_ can. We're still young, we have plenty of time-"

"But isn't now the time to be adventurous because we're young?" Blaine pointed out, stealing a quick kiss from Kurt before he began to walk away.

Kurt tangled his fingers with Blaine's and tugged him back. "Um... What are... Are you busy tonight?"

Blaine smiled, moving back to Kurt. "I actually am. Before rehearsal I'm going to grab coffee with a friend."

"Who?"

"Just a Warbler. You don't know him."

Kurt felt a twang of jealousy hit his heart. "Oh..."

"I mean, you can come if you want. We'll be at the Lima Bean."

Kurt nodded. "Maybe..."

Blaine smiled and leaned in, kissing Kurt's nose. "I gotta go, love you." He whispered, taking off when Kurt said it back.

...

"Could I have a shot of Courvoisier in that, please?" Sebastian asked as they were in line for coffee. Blaine's eyes widened at the request.

"You're wearing a Dalton Academy blazer, sir." The barista said. "You can't convince me you're 21."

Sebastian looked confused for a moment, and then he chuckled. "Oh, sorry... Realized I'm not in Europe anymore. Nevermind."

The barista nodded and the pair got their coffees at the pick up counter. As they were sitting down, Blaine couldn't help but mention it. "I can't believe you asked for a shot of cognac in your coffee..."

"Well when I lived in Paris, I drank it like mother's milk." Sebastian said with a shrug. "God, I forgot how boring this town is."

"When you lived... Wow. Okay." Blaine sat down, disbelief on his face.

"What?"

"You're... You're out there." Blaine chuckled.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but smirk at Blaine. "And your whole bashful school boy thing? It's super sexy."

Blaine frowned. This was too far. "Listen, I have a boyfriend-"

"It doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you, babe."

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked. "No. I really care about him-"

"He doesn't need to know."

Blaine snapped. He couldn't take this anymore. It wasn't fair to Kurt at all. "I _love_ him, Sebastian. I never want to mess my thing up with him. He's perfect, amazing-"

Kurt only caught the tail end of their conversation. He had walked in moments ago and as soon as he saw Blaine talking to some handsome guy, he was seeing red. Jealous Kurt was not a fun Kurt. "Who is amazing?"

Blaine had never felt so relieved to hear Kurt's voice. He looked up at his gorgeous boyfriend, who was standing at their table. "You! You, we were just talking about you." Blaine reached over and pulled a chair next to him. "Sit, baby..." Blaine turned to Sebastian. "This is Kurt, my _boyfriend_. Who I was _just_ -"

"Got it." Sebastian said bluntly, looking up at Kurt. He held out his hand. and Kurt shook it.

"Pleasure." Kurt spoke in an irritated voice. He turned to Blaine. "And how do we know Sebastian? I don't recognize him."

Sebastian spoke, turning to Blaine and looking at him with flirty eyes. "At Dalton, he invited me-"

"I invited all the Warblers." Blaine corrected.

"to see West Side Story. I was dying to meet him, everyone can't shut up about him. Now that we've met, I understand why."

Blaine, who was taking a sip of his coffee, choked a little bit at Sebastian's words. Kurt spoke for Blaine, glaring daggers at this smug son of a bitch. "Yes, even more impressive in the flesh." He sat down into the chair that Blaine had pulled out for him and laced their arms, holding tight to him. Blaine set his coffee down and tangled both of his hands with Kurt's, leaning over and kissing Kurt's temple.

Sebastian instantly felt uncomfortable in this situation, but his permanent smirk remained. "What are you two doing tomorrow night, actually?"

Kurt spoke for Blaine again. "We are rehearsing for the school musical and then at bedtime we do a rigorous-" Kurt paused for suspense and looked at Blaine. "skin-sloughing face mask over facetime."

Sebastian crinkled his nose, beginning to speak sarcastically. "And as sexy as that sounds... Wanna shake things up a bit?" He looked at Blaine again, who at this point was avoiding all contact with everyone. "I get you a couple fake IDs, we head to Scandals in West Lima."

"That's the gay bar." Blaine mumbled to Kurt.

"I know." Kurt said firmly, looking over at Sebastian.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand, watching his face. He knew Kurt was mad. "Thank you, Sebastian." He turned to the tall man who only moments ago was asking him to cheat. "But that isn't our thing-"

"Let's do it." Kurt said, looking over at Blaine. "Come on, it will be fun. And I wanna dance on you." He whispered loud enough for the third party at the table to hear. "We have a whole bunch of firsts to start crossing off our list." He muttered so only Blaine could hear. "We're in." he said to a smug Sebastian.

"I'll swing by McKinley tomorrow and drop them off. Gotta run, again with practice. See you tomorrow." The Warbler said, standing up. "Bye Blaine." he sent him a wink, then left the building.

Blaine waved and didn't watch him leave. He just down the rest of his scalding coffee and waited for Kurt to talk. Kurt rested his chin on Blaine's shoulder. "I love you."

Blaine turned to Kurt and quickly caught his lips in a loving kiss, pulling him closer. "I love you too..."

Kurt smiled against Blaine's warm, familiar lips. "I'm excited for tomorrow... And thank you for turning him down, I... I know what he was doing."

Blaine cupped one of Kurt's cheeks. "I love _you_ , not anyone else. I could never..."

Kurt giggled, pulling back to look into Blaine's eyes. "I know that... and knowing that I have such an amazing boyfriend... so loyal... God, Blaine... You're the perfect one." Blaine smiled, going in for a kiss, but Kurt stopped him. "But if he hits on you again, I will destroy everything that fucking chode has loved."

...

"Chazz Donaldsworth? Seriously?" Kurt asked as they walked through the parking lot of Scandals to the front door. "This doesn't even look like me."

"Mine says I'm 38." Blaine said with a chuckle as he laced their fingers. "They'll work." Blaine was right, and the pair easily got in. Kurt instantly became nervous, tangling his hand with Blaine's. Blaine gave Kurt's hand a squeeze, turning to him. "We don't have to stay, I'd be happy doing our face masks."

Kurt shook his head, looking up at his boyfriend. "No, let's stay. We are already here. Plus, you said you wanted more adventure." Kurt said, leaning in and kissing Blaine's lips. Blaine smiled into the gesture, and gently kissed back. Kurt pulled back and leaned into Blaine's side before he looked around.

"It isn't very scandalous, is it?" Blaine said, glancing around the room.

Kurt felt so out of place and uncomfortable, but he wanted to do this for Blaine. "Au contraire... I see a glamorous Cher talking to Tina Turner by the jukebox..."

"And Ginger from Gilligan's Island." Blaine pointed out, eyebrow raising. "I guess it really is Drag Queen Wednesday..." Blaine saw Sebastian at the bar and waved at him, beginning to make his way over with Kurt.

"I really, really don't like that guy." Kurt said, faking a smile.

"He's harmless. After he saw you, he turned white. He can't compete." Blaine whispered keeping their fingers locked. "He's just being friendly."

When they made their way over, Sebastian handed Blaine a beer and Kurt a Shirley Temple. It was a subtle dig at Kurt that Blaine didn't catch onto. "I heard your the designated driver, like, all the time."

Kurt kept up with the faux smile. "I want to make sure my _boyfriend_ has fun tonight, he deserves a little down time from how hard he's been working."

Blaine took a sip of his beer, and then pressed his lips to Kurt's temple. Sebastian eventually convinced Blaine to dance with him, and as jealous as Kurt was, he trusted Blaine. He watched the two out on the dance floor and thought about how refreshing Sebastian must have been for Blaine. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Sebastian was glamorous and intriguing. His thoughts were interrupted when a burly guy sat next to him at the bar. "You better watch your boyfriend. Sebastian seduces almost everyone in his path."

Kurt frowned and looked over, being greeted by a familiar face. "David?"

David Karofsky was sitting next to him at a gay bar. He chuckled and asked for another beer, tipping the bartender when he received it. "Hey, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "You're... Wow. Okay. How's life at your new school?"

"It's good for the most part." He said with a shrug. "I just want a normal senior year, play football, and keep to myself, you know? I had too much of a bad reputation at McKinley to start over, so it's nice to have a clean slate. I haven't been a bully, I haven't been bullied... it's nice."

Kurt took a sip of his drink. "I'm proud of you..."

"I'm not out of the closet."

"Regardless, if you're not hurting anyone, then I'm proud. Things were tough for you..." He trailed off. "Go at your own pace."

David nodded, holding out his drink and clinking it wit Kurt's. "To baby steps."

Kurt nodded and took another sip of his drink. He looked over at Blaine, who had his eyes on him. Kurt smiled and blushed when Blaine winked at him. Kurt set his drink down and walked onto the dance floor, cutting in front of Sebastian and shimmying in front of Blaine. He placed his arms on his boyfriend's shoulders and pressed their foreheads together. Blaine pulled Kurt in and told Kurt how much he loved him, and Kurt couldn't help but notice Sebastian grimace when he heard. Kurt smiled and whispered it back to Blaine, and they danced the night away. By the end of it, Blaine was quite inebriated. Blaine began to mention something about wanting to live at the bar and dance and make art. Kurt chucked and walked to his car, opening the door for Blaine. "Here, lay down, you're less likely to throw up that way."

"I only had one beer!"

"And two gin and tonics." Kurt said with a chuckle before he pushed Blaine into the backseat. Blaine pulled Kurt on top of him and began to kiss and suck on his neck. "Whoa whoa, okay..." Kurt tried to pull back, but Blaine pressing his hands up the back of Kurt's shirt an pulled him closer. "C-cold hands, cold hands..."

Blaine sat up as well, looking into Kurt's eyes. "Let's just do it. I want you." he whispered, leaning up and sucking on Kurt's jaw.

"Blaine, quit it. Stop." Kurt said, pushing Blaine away several times. Blaine resisted and kept kissing Kurt, which made him panic. "Blaine, stop it!"

"I know you wanted a field on lilacs and all that but who care's where we are, it's all about us anyway, right?"

"Yes, it's about _us_!" Kurt shoved Blaine away and got out of the car. He began to yell at Blaine, tears forming in his eyes. "Which is why I don't want to lose my virginity to you on a night where you spent most of it dancing with another guy, and that you're sober enough to remember it!"

Blaine looked taken aback, and he got out of the car as well. "Why are you yelling at me? Coming here was your idea."

"Because... Because I asked you to stop, and you didn't. Because you don't seem to care that this Sebastian guy is trying to take you away from me! Kurt was crying at this point. "You don't care that this is a big deal, Blaine. Especially to me. And right now, I've never felt less like being intimate with you before!"

Blaine sighed and turned, beginning to walk away. He didn't want to take this from Kurt. "Where are you going?" Kurt asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry if I'm trying to be spontaneous and fun!" Blaine retorted.

"Yeah, well, that isn't you, Blaine. That isn't who I love." He said. "Get back in the car."

Blaine shook his head. "I'm going to walk home. I can't... I can't with you right now." Blaine turned and hustled away, feeling tears rise to his eyes.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled for him, but it was too late. Blaine was gone. Kurt sniffled and climbed back into his car, resting his forehead on the steering wheel. He began to sob.


	21. Yeah, It Is

Hey everyone. I'm sorry that Since Blackbird was put on hiatus and that my second fic was postponed. I actually went through a bad break up and I needed time and space from literally everyone. It's been over a month now and I've gotten back into my groove. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy. This chapter contains smut. The real kind, this time. -Sander

* * *

Blaine went to Kurt's house the next morning with roses and chocolates to apologize, but Kurt wasn't home. According to Burt, he left about an hour earlier than he normally did. So Blaine brought his gifts to school, and Kurt still was nowhere to be found. Blaine called Kurt several times, and each time it went to voicemail. Blaine decided to hang the gifts up on Kurt's locker. They were gone by the next class period, which at least gave Blaine a clue that Kurt was around and knew he was sorry. Blaine didn't see Kurt until dress rehearsal, but he kept dodging Blaine and avoiding him. He decided to sneak up behind Kurt and hug him tightly from behind. he pressed his face into Kurt's neck, feeling tears slip out. "I'm sorry." Blaine whispered. Kurt didn't say anything; he just closed his eyes tightly to avoid crying. Blaine kissed Kurt's shoulder and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry, Kurt... Last night, it wasn't me. This past week hasn't been me, you know? And Sebastian... he made me feel like I wasn't enough for you-"

"Stop. Just... I need you to leave me alone for a bit." Kurt whispered, shrugging Blaine off of him and leaving Blaine backstage in tears. Blaine knew how badly he had fucked up.

The rest of the night and Friday were excruciating for Blaine because he was without Kurt. He felt so lost without him, but he knew he had to give Kurt time. Blaine knew that they would not break up over this, it was just a silly fight. Still, Blaine wanted to be with Kurt again like they were less than two days before. Kurt felt the exact same way, and hated himself for pushing Blaine away because he needed him too. However, Kurt just needed time to let it all blow over and remember that Blaine loved him, _not_ Sebastian or anyone else.

The opening night of the musical came and went quicker than both of the boys anticipated. Every time Blaine was onstage, Kurt watched him from behind the curtain. He noticed all of the Warblers watch in awe at Blaine's portrayal of Tony, especially Sebastian. Kurt felt another twang of jealousy hit his heart, but with a few deep breaths, the feeling passed. Kurt thought Blaine was absolutely wonderful and the perfect embodiment of Tony. However, Blaine didn't have the same thought. He believed he didn't perform as well as he normally did. He knew messed up several times. He could attribute it to not being right with Kurt, because Kurt was the fire behind Blaine's passion and without him, it didn't exist. After the show, Blaine waited until everyone disappeared before he went back onstage and practiced a move he didn't do quite as well on. He was so focused on the motion that he didn't hear footsteps come up behind him.

"Shouldn't you be at Breadsticks celebrating with everyone?" Kurt asked in a nervous, quiet tone. His hands were in his pockets, and he was worried Blaine wouldn't want to talk to him.

Blaine looked over and felt those familiar butterflies enter his stomach. "I'm just going over this move... I can do it better." He said, looking back down at the stage floor. He practiced the move again, but it still wasn't perfect.

"I guess that's the beauty of the stage..." Kurt said, watching Blaine carefully as he took a few steps closer to his boyfriend. "We get to do it over again tomorrow night, and the next..." Kurt removed his hands from his pockets and crossed his arms. "Personally, I thought you and Rachel were perfect."

Blaine stopped moving, and he turned to look at Kurt. "Thank you..." There was a bit of an awkward pause between the two, but Blaine soon ended the silence. "You were amazing, too. I watched you, and your performance as Krupke killed..."

"Well, I can't help but pull others' attention, sorry." Kurt said with a light smirk on his lips.

"Don't apologize... You were phenomenal."

Kurt smiled and his cheeks turned pink at Blaine's compliment. "All your friends were here tonight... It was amazing that they all showed up for you... The Warblers and... _Sebastian_." Kurt tried not to spit out his name, but it came out that way. "They were all loving the show." Kurt could feel tears appear in his eyes again, but he quickly blinked them away.

Blaine noticed. "Come here..." he said softly, holding out his hand for Kurt. His boyfriend walked towards him eagerly and slotted their fingers. Blaine held their hands to Kurt's heart and he looked into his eyes, then used his free hand to cup Kurt's cheek. "Kurt... I love _you_. Sebastian means _nothing_ to me. Okay?" Kurt nodded, looking into Blaine's hazel irises. "And you were right; our first time shouldn't be like that... It should be perfect and romantic and exactly what you deserve. I was drunk, and I am so sorry..." he whispered.

"And I'm sorry too. I tried to be your spontaneous and entertaining boyfriend but I'm not and..." Kurt took a deep breath. "I'm just a silly romantic-"

"You're not silly." Blaine cut Kurt off and pressed their lips together. Normally, their kisses where loving and gentle, but this time it was different. This time, Kurt could feel his heart leap in pure adoration and devotion to this boy, and Blaine felt the same thing. He dropped their hands and wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt's waist, and Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and held him closer.

After a moment, Kurt had to pull away for air. "You always take my breath away... And not just now, I mean... Tonight onstage, and whenever you perform... I'm so proud to be with you and to love you..."

"Good..." Blaine whispered, his voice shaking. He felt a few tears spill over and Kurt wiped them away. "I want you to be." Kurt smiled and connected their lips again in an enchanting kiss. The pair had to pull away again when some of the lights turned off. Blaine chuckled and held Kurt tightly in his arms. "Would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the after party?"

"No." Kurt whispered, and Blaine pulled back and raised an eyebrow. He didn't expect Kurt to say the next thing he did. "I want to go to your house."

...

"Are you sure this is what you want? It isn't exactly a bed of dewy lilac..."

Kurt and Blaine were standing in Blaine's bedroom. Blaine had turned on one of his Sting vinyls, and the pair were slowly swaying to the music. "Yeah, I know." Kurt whispered, placing his hands on Blaine's chest. "But... it's _your_ bed... And eventually, it will be _our_ bed..." Kurt whispered, looking up into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine pressed their foreheads together. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Kurt nodded. "A-and you?"

"Yeah, it is."

Kurt smiled brightly. His hands were shaking. He and Blaine were actually doing this. "Can we cuddle for a bit? I need to calm down, I'm psyching myself out." Blaine nodded and laid Kurt down on the bed. He laid next to him and they held each other as close as possible. They laid like that for a while, just basking in each other's warmth. Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and he felt an overwhelming sensation of safety and happiness. Kurt pressed their foreheads together and took a deep breath. "Okay... I'm ready."

"Okay." Blaine whispered, smile forming across his face. "If you get uncomfortable at all, or you want me to stop, tell me and I will. It's going to hurt..."

"Then we can just go slow."

Blaine nodded, sitting up and rolling on top of Kurt. Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's chest and ran his thumb over the fabric of Blaine's white tank top a few times. Kurt sat up as well and moved his hands down to grab the bottom of his boyfriend's shirt, then pulled it off. Blaine peppered kisses down Kurt's jaw as he did the same to him. They had pulled off each other's clothes countless times before, but it was different now. They were taking the next step in their relationship together, and there was no place either of them would rather be. Blaine gently pushed Kurt's legs apart and fit between them, then rested his face in the crook of Kurt's neck. He inhale the familiar scent of Kurt's cologne and he couldn't help but grin. "I love you..." he whispered to Kurt.

Kurt cupped Blaine's cheeks and looked into his eyes. "I love you too."

The pair kissed, and Kurt felt like his body was on fire. Everything about this moment was perfect. Their tongues didn't need to fight for dominance this time. Kurt moved his hands down and undid Blaine's chinos, before he gently tugged them and his boxer briefs down together. Blaine shivered and he laid Kurt down on the comforter, looking in his eyes as he undid his boyfriends jeans and boxers. Now that all of the clothing was off their bodies, it became real to them. Kurt smiled brightly and rolled on top of Blaine, smashing their lips together. Blaine blushed and reached down, gripping Kurt's bum in both of his hands. Kurt sat up and began to roll their hips together in slow, circular motions. Blaine let out a gentle whine and he sat up, hugging Kurt's body closer to his. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist and continued to move against him. "Kurt, _fuck_ -"

"That's the plan, isn't it?" Kurt whispered, letting out a chuckle at his own joke. Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt deeply, tangling his fingers in his hair. "Can you g-get the lube and the... the condom?" Kurt asked, chewing on his lip. Blaine nodded and rolled on top of Kurt once more. He pulled the drawer to his nightstand open and pulled out the small package and the bottle from the paper bag Burt had given the pair months ago. "Okay so... What do we do?" Kurt asked in a volume lower than a whisper as he looked up into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine bit his lip and looked down at Kurt in order to meet his gaze. "I'm supposed to finger you until you're as stretched open as you can be and then... I line up and push in..."

Kurt nodded. The process sounded easy. Kurt let his legs fall open and he watched Blaine quirt some of the liquid onto his fingers. He spread it around and pressed one finger inside of Kurt, garnering a soft gasp from him. Blaine kissed Kurt's lips gently as he added another finger into him, making Kurt squeak. " _Oh_ , god-"

"I know..." Blaine whispered, making curling motions with his fingers. Kurt looked up into Blaine's eyes, and he couldn't help but admire them. Blaine smiled and pressed their foreheads together. "What?"

"You're beautiful." Kurt whispered to him, making Blaine scoff. "I mean it."

"Thank you." Blaine said as he pressed a third finger inside of his boyfriend. Kurt couldn't help but whimper. "So are you." Blaine continued to stretch Kurt out, expanding his fingers in and around him until Kurt was comfortable. "It, um..." Blaine paused to tear open the condom. "I think it's supposed to be easier if you're on your knees."

Kurt shook his head, taking the open condom package and pulling it out. He rolled it onto Blaine's member and then sicked it with lube. "I want to see you... It will make it better for me if _you_ are what I'm watching..." He admitted. Blaine gave a dopey smile, which Kurt couldn't help but giggle at. "What?"

Blaine shrugged. "I love you." He whispered, before he shifted his hips and pressed the tip of his cock to Kurt's entrance. He slowly pulled his fingers out. "Are you sure you want this?"

Kurt nodded, reaching up and cupping Blaine's cheeks with both of his hands. "I've never been more sure of anything."

With those words, Blaine nodded and pressed their lips together at the same time he pressed the first inch of his member into Kurt's body. Kurt gasped for air. It hurt a lot more than he originally thought it would. He knew that Blaine's dick was big, but inside of him, it felt massive. Kurt lowered his hands to Blaine's shoulders and gripped at his skin. Blaine immediately stopped and peppered kisses all over Kurt's face. "You can tell me to stop at any time and I will-"

"No, I don't want you to stop just... G-go slow, please." He whispered, tucking his face into Blaine's neck. "Let's j-just wait here."

"Okay, tell me when to move." Blaine mumbled to Kurt. He was so worried about him; the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Kurt. Kurt waited a few minutes and took several deep breaths before he nodded for Blaine to continue. Blaine pushed in another inch, causing Kurt to whine.

"More." Kurt asked in a strained tone, and when Blaine pushed in another inch, Kurt couldn't help but cry out. It hurt so much, but at the same time, the burn felt so good. "Oh, God, _Blaine_..." Kurt's voice broke throughout his words.

"Do you want me to stop?" Blaine asked, worry evident in his voice.

Kurt shook his head, gripping onto Blaine even tighter. "Don't you dare stop..." He said, his voice beginning to relax. Blaine pushed in a bit more again, and this time, Kurt let out a gorgeous, loud moan. " _Fuck_..."

Blaine let out a relieved breath of air knowing that Kurt was okay. He reached down with one hand and pulled Kurt closer by his hips and he pushed the rest of the way in, causing another moan to escape from Kurt's voice. The couple made eye contact and Blaine felt a swell of affection build for Kurt inside of his soul. They had each other, all of each other, and Blaine was so, _so_ in love with Kurt. "I love you..."

Kurt smiled and cupped one of Blaine's cheeks with his hand, which Blaine turned his head and kissed the wrist of. "I love you too." Kurt whispered. "Now, please... Blaine... Make me yours."

Blaine pulled out slightly, only to push back in once more. He and Kurt let out gentle moans with each thrust, but Kurt's back arched and he cried Blaine's name when he felt him graze his prostate. Blaine held Kurt tightly, looking into his eyes to make sure he was doing okay. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine and pulled him closer with each thrust. Blaine let out a gentle moan, and he tucked his face into Kurt's neck.

Having Blaine inside of him made Kurt feel like everything he had ever gone through, all the bullying and self-hatred, was worth it _just_ for this moment. He was in love, and this person he loved more than anyone else on the planet was making love to him. Kurt had never felt more safe or happy before in his life. He couldn't help but smile and bask in this moment. Kurt's thoughts disappeared when Blaine thrusted against his prostate again. "Blaine!" he moaned out, and he cried out his name again in pleasure when he felt Blaine suck on his collarbone.

Kurt couldn't stop whining. Blaine's movements vibrated through his body, and Blaine's bed frame had begun to tap against the wall. Blaine's hips moved faster, and Kurt pressed his body down in time to meet with each of Blaine's thrusts, which were aimed perfectly to the point where he would graze Kurt's prostate every time. Kurt's cock began to leak precome and he felt a hot, coiling sensation in his stomach. Kurt sucked in deep breaths but they were forced out each time Blaine pressed his way inside of him. Blaine leaned down into Kurt's ear and whispered, "I'm getting cl-close..."

"Me too." Kurt moaned out, and he dragged his fingernails down Blaine's back. "I-I'm..."

"You first." Blaine whispered, pulling back to look into Kurt's eyes. He picked up his pace even faster, and Kurt couldn't handle it anymore. After a few moments, Kurt was coming and crying out Blaine's name in pure ecstasy. Blaine fucked Kurt throughout his high and came himself near the end of it, and then thrusted until he was finished.

And then it was done.

It was over.

Blaine had given a part of himself to Kurt that no one else would ever get, and Kurt gave the same to Blaine. They weren't virgins anymore. Kurt was panting, and he held onto Blaine for dear life. He didn't want to ever let him go now, and Kurt realized how much he needed Blaine in his life. Blaine pulled back and pulled out of Kurt. He pulled the condom off and tried to get up to throw it away, but Kurt was latched onto Blaine and wouldn't let go. Blaine eventually whispered enough sweet nothings to his boyfriend so he could get up and throw the used latex away. He was back in Kurt's arms in a matter of seconds. Blaine laid down and Kurt cuddled into his side, hiking one of his legs up and over Blaine's waist. The pair laid like that for a while, just focusing on each others breathing. Kurt was the one that broke the silence first. "Blaine, that was..."

"I know... Wow..." Blaine murmured looking down and into Kurt's eyes. "I love you, Kurt... So much."

"I love you too."

The pair connected their lips and fell asleep not long after, exhausted and intoxicated with the oxytocin pulsing through their veins.


End file.
